


Love Speaks in Flowers

by MlNMOONGlE



Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Dating, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Holding Hands, M/M, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, Piercings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Fluff, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Tattoos, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 50,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlNMOONGlE/pseuds/MlNMOONGlE
Summary: Sehun's mundane job as a florist clerk is the same day in and day out. Until one rainy morning brings a change in Sehun's life in the form of Tao, a tattoo artist next door, and Sehun's not sure he's ready for him.++++OR Sehun works at a flower shop, Tao works at the tattoo parlor, and love shouldn't be this hard.





	1. Chapter 1

__ Sehun yawned for what felt like the umpteenth time. He was at work and bored out of his mind. 

He worked as a florist clerk at a locally owned shop downtown called  _ Twenty Flowers _ . The morning shifts were usually slow compared to the afternoon shifts, but not  _ this  _ slow. No, today was special because it was raining. Normally a customer or two would come by early in the morning but it was highly unlikely that anyone would come in today because of the dreary weather.

To make matters worse, it was only a couple hours into his morning shift and Sehun had already completed whatever mundane tasks that were part of his opening morning routine so with no orders to arrange, no bouquets to set, and no customers to assist, Sehun was now burdened with the task to not fall asleep. Which, admittedly, he has been guilty of in the past. Sighing heavily, Sehun sat on the stool at the front counter. He placed his elbow on the surface to rest his chin in his palm as he stared half-lidded out the large windows that lined the front of the store and watched the rain pour down. No one ever came into the shop on rainy days, and if they did, it was either for pre-ordered flowers for a special occasion or someone desperately needed an ‘ _ I really fucked up and I’m very sorry _ ’ bouquet of flowers. But Sehun couldn’t blame anyone for not coming in because he wouldn’t even be out in this weather.

The rain was now coming down relentlessly. Sehun shook his head, “You would have to be a complete  _ idiot  _ to be out in this weather...” he scoffed, finally giving in and closed his eyes, still resting his chin in his palm. Sehun had practically dozed off when the door swung open with an ear-piercing chime and the loud rumble of the rain outside. Startled, Sehun sat up straight and blinked the haze from his eyes as he automatically started to greet the customer, “Hi, welcome to  _ Twenty Fl _ \--”  he started but abruptly stopped to stare wide-eyed at the completely drenched man who entered the store. Sehun’s mouth dropped open, his eyes wide as he watched the man entered the store. From head to toe, the man was soaking wet with water trickling down his legs, dripping off his hair, and right on to the welcome mat under his feet. The water was seeping into the welcome mat. Sehun’s eyes traveled back up to the man’s face who was smiling sheepishly as he took a couple steps forward, leaving small puddles in his wake, “Hi,” the man greeted as he wiped the beads of water off his face then brushed his damp blonde locks back. “It’s pretty wet out there,” he chuckled, pointing out the obvious and Sehun stared blankly at him, dumbstruck.

Blinking back to his thoughts with a sassy, "You think?" Sehun quickly got off his stool and moved from the counter and grabbed the nearest hand towel within reach and tossed it at the man. “You’re getting water everywhere,” he huffed, shaking his head as he trudged to the back room to grab a mop and bucket and ‘wet-floor’ sign from the storage closet. When he returned to the front of the shop, the man, or potential customer, had wiped his face and was currently rubbing the towel against his head to dry his hair. The man had moved to the front counter and watched as Sehun rushed past him. “Have you ever heard of an umbrella?” He asked bombastically, and really, he didn’t expect the other to actually answer the question but of course, he did. “Well I was only next door so I didn’t think I’d get this wet…” he chuckled diffidently, and it was then that Sehun looked up just in time to see the man wringing out his shirt right on the floor. “Uh, could you not…?” Sehun asked, gesturing to the newly formed mini-puddle at the other's feet. The other immediately dropped his shirt and held his hands up in defense. “Sorry, sorry. I figured while you’re at it…” he teased but Sehun just stared unamused for a moment before walking over to mop up the new puddle.

“So, do you greet all your customers like this or am I just special?” the other asked playfully, watching Sehun.

“Only when they create potential lawsuits,” Sehun shot back, wringing the mop out of the excess water into the bucket.   
  
When Sehun finished soaking up the puddle, he stood with on hand on his hip and the other holding the mop handle to inspect the floor, making sure he mopped up all the water. Feeling satisfied, Sehun didn’t bother rolling the mop and bucket to the back, he instead set up the wet-floor sign, rolled the cleaning items to behind the front counter where he stood. Straightened up his wide shoulders, Sehun stared at the other with a pointed look. “Well, I'm assuming you came for some flowers, right?” His smile was tight compared to the other’s genuine, friendly smile. Sehun had never seen this man before, or at least not that he could remember, but he knew would have recognized that angelic smile from anywhere.   
  
“Actually, I came to ask if you would like for you to get lunch with me sometime,” The other smiled hopefully.    
  
Sehun answered immediately, "I don’t think so.”   
  
“Why not?” The other asked dejectedly. He had shifted to lean on the surface of the counter with his arms crossed.   
  
“Because I don't know you?” Sehun replied, ending his sentence on an upward inclination and a raise of a brow.

“I’m Huang Zitao, but everyone calls me Tao,” Tao offered.   
  
“ _ Not _ what I meant,” Sehun deadpanned.   
  
Even though Sehun was clearly unamused, Tao laughed lightly. “Well, if we went out for lunch then you could get to know me,” he offered again.   
  
Sehun declined again, “I’ll pass.” 

“Are you sure?” Tao asked, this time with a frown and knitted brows.

A stern “Yes,” was Sehun’s only response so Tao shrugged. “Alright. Well, it was a shot in the dark anyway,” he said casually.

The quick acceptance caught Sehun by surprise; he expected Tao to keep trying so when he didn't, the air around them went silent and heavy except for the muffled sounds of rain hitting the roof. Sehun finally broke the silence with, “So, are you going to buy anything or…?” it caught Tao off guard. “Oh,” Tao took a moment to glance around the shop; he eyed almost every plant and flower available before looking back to Sehun who was standing there with an expectant look on his face. “I would like some flowers,” Tao finally decided with a pleased smile on his face that contrasted Sehun’s deadpan expression.

Sehun forced himself not to smile by pursing his lips, “Well, do I have good news for you,” he quipped in a patronizing tone. This earned a light giggle from Tao that was by now music to Sehun’s ears, “Yeah, I guess that was kind of a given.”   
  
“Yeah," Sehun laughed lightly, “Well, what kind of flowers do you need?”   
  
“Um, let’s see...” Tao didn’t know a single thing about flowers other than they usually smelled good and made great gifts, well, for those without allergies anyhow. So, eyeing the room once more, Tao’s eyes landed on the first vibrant batch of flowers that came into view.  “How about some Lilies?” Tao asked, turning back to face Sehun, whose expression had softened. “I just need something for inspiration for an art piece I’m working on,” Tao started unprompted, because “I’m a tattoo artist,” Tao pointed behind him with his thumb. “I actually work next door at  _ Electric Kiss _ .”   
  
“Oh,” Sehun said, glancing in the direction of the tattoo shop. Twenty Flowers was a corner store so Sehun had a clear view of the tattoo parlor right across the street. “But, I’ve... never seen you there before...?”   
  
“Does that mean you come by there a lot?” Tao asked with a smirk.   
  
Tao’s flirtatious tone and his damn, gorgeous smirk left Sehun feeling flustered as he combed his fingers through his dark strands before stammering, “No. Well---,” And forcing himself to stop mid-sentence. With a deep sigh, Sehun looked from Tao’s face and down at the counter which seemed to be the safer option before continuing, "Okay, yeah, I  _ do  _ but that’s because my best friend works there, so,” Sehun lifted his gaze, daring to take a moment to regard Tao’s appearance entirely. He finally took notice that Tao’s bare arms were decorated with intricate and beautiful illustrations in a deep black ink. The marks started at Tao’s wrists and snaked right up his arms to disappear under the hem of his sleeve. Sehun could still see a few of the designs through the thin, damp fabric that clung to Tao’s shoulders. He must have had some on his chest, too, Sehun thought as his eyes shifted to see if he could tell or not. Unfortunately, because of the tee’s logo it was hard to tell if there were any tattoos on his chest or not. Regardless, the tattoos Tao had on his arms were absolutely gorgeous, mesmerizing even, and complemented his sun-kissed tan. Sehun was lost admiring the artwork when Tao asked, “Pretty cool, huh?” And Sehun’s face heated up (he was sure his ears were red, too) because he had been staring, and Tao knew and his cheeky grin was seriously just the  _ worst _ . Still, Tao twisted his arms to show Sehun all the artwork that embellished his skin and idly explained some of the meanings behind the art but whatever he was saying went through one ear and out the other because all Sehun could focus on were the muscles on Tao’s arms that curved with his movements.   
  
Sehun moved his gaze to Tao’s face which he thought that would be safer, but he was wrong, it was worse because now he could see how annoyingly handsome Tao’s face was. Sehun had somehow failed to notice the soft curve of his smile that contradicted his edged cheekbones and sharp-lined and unnaturally vibrant blue eyes. Sehun hated how Tao was both beautiful and handsome even though he was drenched from head to toe. “Yeah,” Sehun cleared his throat, “They’re...gorgeous, actually,” he admitted. Tao grinned wide and proud, “I know. I designed them myself. I also have some on my back too. Here, Let me show you...” Tao turned away from Sehun and started to pull up his sodden shirt. “Wait, no!” Sehun yelped and reached out over the countertop, his torso pressed flat to the surface and gripped Tao’s wet shirt, halting Tao's movements. When he stopped, Sehun withdrew his hand immediately and could feel the familiar heat creep onto his face. Letting his shirt fall, Tao turned back around to see Sehun laid on the countertop and looking up at him. Tao stared down at Sehun in confusion as Sehun quickly removed himself from the counter, stood up straight once more and adjusted his apron, refusing to meet Tao's eyes as he mumbled, “Don’t do that here,” Sehun pressed his lips together tightly, instantly regretting the implications of his words.   
  
“Not here?” Tao repeated, an amused grin sprawled across his face. Tao leaned on the counter once more. This time he was close enough to Sehun as if he had a secret to share, and this made Sehun’s chest tighten. Tao was close. So close, and Sehun made a small noise of defeat when Tao added a flirty, “Then where?”   
  
“Oh my god,” Sehun exhaled. “Nowhere. Not here or anywhere else. I don’t want to see any more of your tattoos,” he stated in exasperation, “So please, just tell me what I can help you with so I can get back to work,” Sehun’s voice was curt from embarrassment, but he made sure his tone could cut diamonds. The playful grin on Tao’s face faded slowly as he nodded. “Alright, well, I’d like to buy some Lilies,” It was then that Sehun remembered that Tao already told him what he had wanted but Tao didn’t mention that. “What color? Or does it even matter?” He asked and Tao shrugged with a cheery, “Nope!”   
  
Sehun decided to avoid meeting the gaze of those striking blue eyes with busying himself by writing down the details of Tao’s order. It was unnecessary, but really, he couldn’t handle looking at Tao at the moment. “Okay. Then how many do you need?” Sehun asked. He could tell Tao didn’t think that far ahead because he looked stumped. After several seconds Tao finally answered, “A bunch.”   
  
Sehun all but slammed the pen on the counter and dragged his hand down his face, “That’s not an actual amount.” he grumbled, but with an exasperated sigh, Sehun walked around the counter to retrieve a few Lilies. Since the color didn’t matter, Sehun settled on red Lilies because those were his personal favorite when it came to these flowers, not that Tao needed to know that. Collecting the flowers only took him just a few minutes and Sehun returned to the front counter, still avoiding Tao’s eyes. “Dare I ask...but is that all?” Sehun mumbled and Tao laughed brightly. “Yeah. That’ll be all,” he confirmed, digging through his wallet for some cash. When Sehun took the money from Tao, his long, delicate fingers brushed against Tao’s hand. His skin was unfairly warm even after being drowned in the cold rain. Sehun pretended to not notice.   
  
As Sehun finished ringing up Tao’s order, he could feel Tao’s gaze on him. Feeling hyper-aware of his own movements now, Sehun became flustered and managed to fumble the money that resulted in dropping a coin or two onto the floor. Finally, he got his act together and Tao was all set to leave. “Alright, you’re good to go,” he confirmed, gaining a bright smile from Tao. “Thanks, and uh, sorry again about the flood,” Tao teased. 

Compressing a smile, Sehun shot back, “Yeah, next time I’ll just make you leave.”

“Next time?” Tao smirked.   
  
This time Sehun did smile but rolled his eyes, “Yeah. Next time, as in if you return as a paying customer again and not a liability,” his tone had no bite to it and it made Tao giggle. “Okay. Sounds good,” Tao lingered for just a moment as Sehun busied himself with tidying up the register area. “You know,” Tao started and Sehun looked up, “You have a nice smile,” he stated easily as if he didn’t have a lick of shame in him. Sehun didn't respond but he was sure his traitorous complexion said enough. With one last smile, Tao finally turned on his heels and headed for the door, but before exiting the shop, he called out, “See ya later, Sehun!” And rushed out the door and back to the tattoo parlor. The rain was still coming down but not as hard as it had been earlier.    
  
Sehun heaved a relieved sigh when Tao was gone, however, unfortunately for him, Sehun couldn’t focus on anything other than Tao for the rest of his shift.

 

  
+++++++++   
  
  
  
When Tao returned to  _ Electric Kiss _ , Jongin was the first to look up at him with a broad smile, “How’d it go, Romeo?” he teased, and Tao gave him a tight smile, holding up the flowers. “Need these to woo Soo?” Tao joked but it lacked humor. Jongin looked concerned if not just saddened by his statement. “Did it not go well?” he pressed, giving Tao his full attention. Jongin was the only one at his station, assuming the others were on break, had the day off, or in the back rooms. Tao walked over to his own station and sighed as he gently set the flowers on his stand. He grabbed a towel from the shelf underneath the counter to finish drying off with. “It didn’t really go at all,” he replied, plopping down in his chair, drying his face. “Are you sure he’s...looking or interested in...?” Tao asked with a raised brow.   
  
“Yes," Jongin answered quickly, confidently. "I mean, yes. Definitely. I don’t understand…” he admitted, frowning, “We just talked the other night about him dating again…” Jongin’s lips pursed in thought. “I remember Sehun saying he was going to try to date…or at least start actively looking...” Jongin turned in his chair to face Tao completely, still pouting. “But maybe he didn't mean right now..." he finished softly and Tao shrugged, wrapping the towel around his shoulders as he sat back in his chair.   
  
"I’m sorry that didn’t go well though…”   
  
Tao sighed with a small smile. “It's okay. I still like him…Even if he’s kind of….” Tao paused for a moment to search for the right word. 

  
“A prude? A snob?” Jongin offered and Tao huffed a laugh. “I was going to say fussy, but those work, too.” This time Jongin laughed, nodding in agreement.   
  
The silence that fell was comfortable as Jongin busied himself at his station. Tao picked up one of the Lilies, admiring the crimson petals and the dark dots that lined the inside of them. He breathed in the scent when he felt Jongin’s eyes on him. Tao blinked up at him as he slowly put the flower down. “What?” he asked.

“Did you ask for red Lilies?”   
  
“No,” Tao answered simply, but Jongin just back looked down at his machine with a knowing smirk.   
  
“What?” Tao demanded curiously, sitting up in his chair and leaning forward. “What’s so funny?”   
  
Jongin bit his lip and shrugged slyly, “Nothing. It’s just that red Lilies are Sehun’s  _ favorite  _ color Lily,” He glanced at Tao again, wiggling his brows. Tao’s own brows shot up as a florid complexion sprawled across his cheeks, and he looked back to the Lily he was holding. He tried to bite back a smile but hearing Jongin’s amused laugh only made him smile wider.  
  


+++++++++ 

  
When Sehun’s shift was coming to an end, he began his usual routine mid-afternoon routine of cleaning, watering the plants and counting the money in his till. As he counted the bills, Sehun noticed a business card lying on top the register that he swore wasn’t there this morning. He stopped counting and picked up the card, looking it over. One one side it had  _ Electric Kiss _ ’s logo on the top of the card along with a name, a few numbers (one being the tattoo shop number) and a random design underneath the logo. Sehun rolled his eyes as he tried to compress his smile as he figured it out. “Really?” he mumbled to himself flipping over the card, and as he expected, Tao had left it here. With his smile finally breaking in amusement, Sehun looked at the name on the card. In all caps, the name read: ‘T.A.O’ with the job title ‘Artist’ underneath. Sehun considered the card for a moment longer and then looked at the numbers listed. The numbers that were listed on the other side of the card were labeled ‘work’ and ‘cell’. Sehun tucked the card into his back pocket and continued to count his till. It’s not that Sehun was going to actually contact Tao, he convinced himself, he just didn’t want it lying around the shop.   
  
Sehun finished counting the till just as his coworker came in to take over his shift and he finally left for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thank you for reading and I appreciate any feedback!
> 
> A few things:  
> \- This is planned to be a 12 chapter fic, however, due to school workload that might change to less.  
> \- I plan to update weekly or sooner.  
> \- Please give Sehun a chance. He's really not hateful, and it was hard for me to make him as such, especially towards such a bright and kind soul like Tao. Sehun has his reasons for being guarded!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun is immediately bombarded with questions about Tao from his roommate and best friend, Jongin first thing in the morning.

Sehun lives with his best friend, Jongin. 

They have been best friends for years after they first met in middle school, instantly bonding over their mutual love for dancing and music and the rest was history.  Honestly, it was an understatement to say that they were best friends because if anything they were platonic soul mates. They were each other’s support system and knew  _ everything  _ about each other. Which is why when Sehun walked out his bedroom the following morning he was greeted with questions about, none other, Tao.

“So did you like him?” Jongin asked trying to hold back a coy smile and failing, “He’s a cutie, isn’t he?”

“Good morning to you, too,” Sehun mumbled, pushing his tousled auburn hair out of his face. He didn’t answer right away and was buying time because he didn’t know how to answer. Sehun knew he was physically attracted to Tao because who wouldn’t be? Tao had an incredible build, beautiful face and his personality was admittedly decent. Sehun would be a liar if he said that he didn’t think about Tao last night before falling asleep, but there was something annoyingly charming about Tao and Sehun refused to fall flat on his face over a handsome man with an award-winning smile and grade A personality again. It was safer to keep him at arm's length.

“So? Did you?” Jongin pressed.

“Uh. Sure, yeah,” Sehun answered flatly as he dragged his feet to the kitchen for a healthy and balanced breakfast of cereal. “He bought flowers from the shop, “he continued, “which indirectly puts money towards my paycheck, so yeah. I like him,” Sehun sassed slyly, his tone light and airy. 

“Yeah, I saw that,” Jongin affirmed, a smirk slowly sprawling over his face. Even if Sehun couldn’t see him smirking he couldn’t hold it back. “So, did he ask for red Lilies or did you pick them out yourself?” Jongin singsonged, taking a sly glance towards the kitchen. Not that Sehun could see that either, but the question had caught Sehun off guard, all the same, making him fumble the box of cereal out of his hand. Little bits of cereal rolled around the counter and onto the floor.

With an exasperated sigh, Sehun bent down to pick up the little pieces. “He  _ asked _ ,” he called out, lying shamelessly.

“You  _ liar _ ” Jongin accused but with a smile and sat up on the edge of the sofa. “I can’t believe you would straight up lie to me!” Jongin laughed in disbelief.

Sehun tossed the cereal pieces into the trash with a roll of his eyes and then tossed the now empty cereal box into the already overflowing recycling bin next to the trash. Taking out the recycling bin or trash was incredibly bothersome when living on the third floor so it wasn’t done often, at least not by Sehun so he pretended he didn’t hear the empty cereal box fall on the floor and instead grabbed his breakfast to return to the living room. As he walked out of the kitchen he stopped mid-bite because he felt before he saw Jongin glaring at him with his arms crossed. It was more like he was pouting especially with Jongin was sticking his bottom lip out. Swallowing his bite of cereal, Sehun licked his lips giving a petulant tilt of his head, “What?”

“You  _ know  _ what...”  Jongin huffed.

“I don’t actually,” Sehun replied cooley.

“I thought you would like him,” Jongin admitted deflating a bit. “Why don’t you like him?”

“So it  _ was  _ a setup” Sehun declared, ignoring Jongin’s question and taking another mouthful of cereal, wiping off the milk that dripped down his chin. “I thought the situation was too odd, like, something that would happen only in movies,” his words were coming out a little muffled since his mouth was full, “but I thought that would have been Jongdae or even Yixing’s doing. Not yours.” He finished, finally swallowing his food.

“First, don’t talk with your mouth full. It’s gross,” Jongin chided, and Sehun rolled his eyes, “And second, it  _ wasn’t  _ a ‘set up’,” Jongin corrected, leaning forward to up to pick up his phone and idly check through apps, “I mean, not  _ really _ . Tao referred to you as ‘the cute guy next door’ after seeing you a few times outside the shop and, for whatever reason, he has a crush on you…” Sehun gave Jongin a super fake smile as if to communicate  _ ‘thanks, I love you too’ _ before shoving another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. “ _ And _ ” Jongin emphasized, “he really did need some flowers for a reference piece. So, I sent him over to you because I foolishly thought, ‘ _ alright, Tao is cute and single and Sehun is ready to mingle _ ’,” Jongin mocked, sounding a little miffed now, “but when he came back to the shop…” and he slumped back against the couch, crossing his arms to squint at Sehun. 

Sehun moved to sit in the chair adjacent from the couch that Jongin was on. He crossed his legs as he leaned forward to set his bowl of cereal on the coffee table in front of him and pulled out his phone from his pocket as he scrolled through his social media notifications, “Yeah...?” 

“ _ Well _ ,” Jongin continued, “he asked me if you were always so ‘fussy’,” Jongin looked away then, feigning annoyance. Sehun could tell he wasn’t really upset. Maybe disappointed, but not actually angry.  _ If _ Jongin were actually upset then Sehun would be getting the cold shoulder right now, and probably for a few days because Jongin was  _ terrible  _ at expressing his feelings and dealing with confrontation. 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Sehun rushed, his smile tight but amused, “He called me ‘fussy?’” Sehun barked an ugly laugh, “What year is this again?”

Jongin tried to hold back a smile because even he thought the insult was dated but at least it was polite, “Mhm, well, maybe he wouldn’t have said that if you didn’t act like a cranky old lady---”

Sehun’s mouth dropped open, looking affronted as he sat up in his seat to reach for his bowl. “Shut up! I do  _ not _ ,” 

Jongin scoffed.

“Anyway, what did you say?” Sehun asked, giving Jongin a wary look.

“I lied and told him no,”

“Gee, thanks,” Sehun huffed a short laugh, “I’m insulted though because the only reason I was ‘fussy’ was because that guy--”

“ _ Tao _ ,”

“What?”

“His name is Tao,” Jongin informed sagely. 

Sehun rolled his eyes demonstratively, “ _ Okay _ ,” he emphasized with widening his eyes, “The reason I was ‘fussy’ was because  _ Tao  _ came by he turned  _ Twenty Flowers _ into the damn rainforest,” Sehun smiled but it was tight and lacked humor, “And then he hung around just to bother me,” Sehun knew his argument was weak, really weak, but he didn’t want Jongin to know the actual reason for being so curt with Tao. 

Jongin furrowed his brows with a concerned frown, “What did he do?”

Sehun was quiet for a moment. “...Bought flowers,” he mumbled with pursed lips.

Jongin stared at him in disbelief, “Tao wasn’t  _ bothering  _ you, Sehun. That is your  _ job _ . To sell people flowers?”

“He  _ was  _ bothering me though,” Sehun claimed, sitting back and playing with his cereal. His appetite gone.

There was a stagnant pause. Jongin had a suspicion as to why Sehun was being so reluctant about giving Tao a chance but he didn’t want to bring it up unless Sehun did. “Well,” Jongin started softly, “Okay. He probably came on a little strong--” Sehun scoffed at this. “But…” Jongin continued, “He’s a decent guy. You should give him a chance,” he finished and looked on his phone again. Sehun didn’t say anything, and instead put his bowl back on the table in front of him and got up to walk to his room. 

“Sehun?” Jongin called, turning around on the couch to follow him with his eyes.

“Just grabbing a shirt,” he mumbled, and he was, but when he grabbed his t-shirt from off his bed he glanced over at his night table. The business card that Tao left for him was laying on the table. Pursing his lips, he picked up the card, considering it for a moment. Looking over the details once again on the card, Sehun admired the art and how incredibly talented Tao was. Sehun thought back to how beautifully detailed the tattoos on Tao’s arms were, then thought about the ones Tao mentioned he had on his back and how he really did want to see those, too.  _ Uhg _ . Sehun sighed and dropped the card.

As he walked back into the living room, slipping his shirt over his head, he made his way back to the chair and plopped down. “And who said I was looking for someone to ‘mingle’ with anyway…” he grumbled, reapproaching Jongin’s earlier comment. He grabbed his bowl from the table and instead of eating any of it he started scooping bits of cereal on his spoon just to pour it back into the bowl. He winced when he heard Jongin sigh because he knew what was coming.

“You  _ need  _ to go out with someone so you can get over Chanyeol,” There, Jongin finally said it. The fact was blunt but lacked any harsh stricture, however, it didn’t make it hurt any less. Chanyeol was Sehun’s most recent ex. They broke up close to four months ago after a little over a year of dating before breaking up. Sehun was crushed when Chanyeol broke up with him. He told Sehun that he had developed feelings for someone else and it sucked, but what sucked, even more, is that ‘someone else’ just happened to be Kris who was the  _ owner  _ of  _ Electric Kiss _ . 

_ Electric Kiss _ had always doubled as a hangout spot for Sehun since Jongin started working there and they gained mutual friends with the employees in the process. In hindsight, it made sense when Seun thought back to all the times they would go to hang out at  _ Electric Kiss _ and how Chanyeol would light up whenever Kris was working and how Chanyeol was so interested in  _ anything and everything _ Kris had to say. Sehun had never seen Chanyeol smile so brightly for anyone before, not even him. It devastated Sehun, mostly because he saw it coming but was also in denial. Sure, he could have broken up with Chanyeol first but he didn’t want to. So it ended up being a slow and inevitable situation.

However, Sehun wasn’t angry at Chanyeol, just hurt by the situation. He knew Chanyeol wasn’t a bad person, in fact, he was great and wonderful and Sehun knew he would never intentionally hurt him. Chanyeol’s loyalty was even questioned a few times by his friends but Sehun was adamant that Chanyeol never cheated on him. Even if Chanyeol was completely enamored with Kris, Sehun firmly believed that nothing ever happened between them while they were dating because Chanyeol respected him more than to do that. As much as Sehun was 'over' Chanyeol, it was still awkward to see him or even Kris whenever he was at the tattoo shop. He was on good terms with them both but the tension was still awkward and heavy. 

Sighing, Sehun held the bowl firmly in his hands and leaned his head back on the chair, closing his eyes, “I know…” he groaned defeatedly, “I mean. I  _ am  _ over Chanyeol. I’ve just not been actively looking because…” he cut himself off, not wanting to admit that he was scared to open up to someone else because there was a chance he could get hurt again, but he really didn’t need to say that because Jongin already knew. He heard Jongin shuffle off the couch and walk over to him. Jongin grabbed the bowl from Sehun’s hands to set it on the table then walked behind the chair that Sehun was in. Soothingly, Jongin gently ran his hands through Sehun’s hair, massaging his scalp as he did, “Tao is a pretty sweet guy,” Jongin’s voice was soft, understanding, “Not to mention he’s also tall, tan and handsome. Just your type,” Jongin teased and Sehun opened his eyes to stare up at Jongin. Well, he  _ wasn’t  _ wrong.

“…I’ll... think about it,” Sehun offered a small smile and Jongin took it. Closing his eyes again, Sehun sat there and relaxed under Jongin’s touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late and short chapter! 
> 
> Busy with school work and working on other fics!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

Sehun opened Twenty Flowers again today.  
  
He had a real love-hate relationship with opening shifts. The love came from getting off early to have the rest of the day off and the hate came from waking up early and having to deal with customers, but so far, today wasn't an awful day. There were only a few hiccups that occurred but were easily settled so before long by mid-noon, Sehun was assisting the last customer. Since Sehun was working the shop alone today, Junmyeon allowed whoever was working a shift alone a full hour break with the store closed. Preferably around the same time daily, but Sehun was running behind.  
  
Sehun very politely smiled and nodded at the customer's lame jokes as he was finishing up with him. The customer talked Sehun's ear off as Sehun walked him to the door. He stood with a strained smile as the man finished up his story and it was then that Sehun was politely urging the man out the door. Once the customer left Sehun immediately locked the door and flipped the plastic Will Return sign and sighed in relief, leaning against the door. At last, Sehun had a whole half hour to himself to sit and eat or nap, whichever sounded more appealing honestly, but before he did that Sehun needed to clean off the mess on the counter. So he walked back to the front and started cleaning off the counter, discarding stems and petals and leaves and whatever else was sprawled across the white top. He already felt more relaxed with the area being neat and tidy now.  
  
Sehun was still full from breakfast so he opted to not eat lunch and instead laid his head down on his folded arms at the counter. He really wasn't expecting to nap but just closing his eyes and resting his mind was good enough. The last few days have been stressful for him. Emotionally exhausting, actually. His mind has been non-stop thinking about his talk with Jongin and Tao and how complicated this all felt. Not that it needed to be complicated but Sehun couldn't make up his mind, or feelings. In his defense, he didn't know anything about Tao, but in Tao's defense, going on a date would solve that sad excuse. However, Sehun couldn't help but think back to dating Chanyeol. Chanyeol was also handsome and charming but left Sehun, so what would stop Tao from doing the same? Sehun groaned. This was stupid, _so stupid_ , he was over Chanyeol, he _was_.  
  
A jarred clunking noise interrupted his thoughts and Sehun rolled his eyes. "Can't people read?" He mumbled to himself, not bothering to look up at the door because maybe if he played dead the moronic customer trying to get into the shop would eventually go away. So he ignored it. Then not even a minute later the phone was ringing. Sehun desperately wanted to ignore that too, but the last time he intentionally ignored a phone call almost ended in his termination, and he wasn't going to risk _that_ again. With a heavy sigh, but not opening his eyes, Sehun answered the phone. "Hi, thank you for calling _Twenty Flowers_. How can I help you?" He intoned, and oh my _god_ , he was not expecting the voice on the other line.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
“ _You_." Sehun breathed and snapped his eyes open to gaze out the window to see Tao, waving to him outside the shop.  
  
"Hi. Did you know the door is locked?" Came Tao's familiar, husky voice.  
  
Sehun exhaled heavily. "I'm aware." He drawled.  
  
"Oh." Tao made a small noise on the other end. "Can I come in?"  
  
"I'm on my lunch break," Sehun informed, his tone still steady.  
  
"Great! Cause I brought lunch." Sehun watched Tao hold up a small bag, and he could only sigh.  
  
"If you must," Sehun droned, not sure if Tao was aware of his tone because Tao was smiling wide. Hanging up the phone, Sehun slid off the stool and made his way over to the door. He took one look at Tao grin as he unlatched the door. Sehun had no idea why he was doing this, but he was stepping aside anyway and letting Tao into the shop.  
  
"Hi." Tao said pointlessly, and Sehun offered a soft, "Hey" of his own.  
  
"It was good timing, wasn't it?" Tao strolled over to the counter and sat the small bag down. He immediately started unpacking the goodies he brought. Sehun eyed him as he did, walking back to the counter to sit on the stool again. "Was this really a coincidence or are you stalking me?" Sehun asked, attempting a joke if his small smirk indicated anything. Tao burst out a laugh and shook his head. "I promise you, I'm not stalking you. It's just...I don't know, a universal lunchtime?" Sehun gave Tao a questioning, but amused look. "Yeah because _that_ makes a lick of sense..." He rolled his eyes but there was no animosity behind it.  
  
Tao laughed lightly and placed a small container in front of Sehun and then himself. "I hope noodles are okay. I don't know what you like, but they're pretty generic, I suppose." Sehun looked down at the container before scooting it away back towards Tao. "Wow you sure know how to make a meal sound mouth-watering," his tone clearly sarcastic and whether Tao caught on to it was beyond him, "But I'm not actually hungry..." He watched Tao's face compress as he stopped fidgeting with his own container. "Oh. Then we don't have to eat." Tao grabs Sehun's container to put it back into the pack and then tightened the lid on his own to put it away, too.  
  
"Well, that doesn't mean you don't have to eat." Sehun reached out to lightly grab Tao's hand to stop him from putting his portion away. "I don't mind if you eat..." But Tao didn't respond because he was too busy looking at Sehun's hand that was lightly grasping his wrist. Sehun pulled his hand back when he made eye contact with Tao and cleared his throat, folding his arms close to himself. He tried to fight the heat crawling across his face when he added, "I mean unless it's awkward for you? I really don't care either way..."  
  
Tao gave a small smile and pulled his container back out to open it. "It's not awkward, and besides...I'm starving." His smile turned sheepish and Sehun couldn't help but give his own small smile.  
  
As Tao ate, Sehun took it upon himself to get a good look at Tao. Now that he wasn’t dripping wet he actually looked like a decent human rather than a wet dog. Tao had his bleached hair messily pulled up in a small bun on the top of his head, some pieces hanging loosely over his forehead. His messy bedhead look was complemented by a sleeveless logo t-shirt and dark jeans. Of course, Tao would wear sleeveless shirts and pants that made his ass look absolutely fuckable. And Sehun was _positive_ Tao didn’t wear a sleeveless shirt because of the summer heat or tattoos, or for comfort, but so he could flaunt his toned arms in front of him. Sehun was sure of this. Also, Sehun noticed Tao was wearing thin-rimmed glasses this time, too, and his eyes weren’t a striking light blue anymore but instead a soft brown. He looked absolutely gorgeous. Sehun couldn't keep his eyes off him and was starting to feel hungry.  
  
Minutes pass in silence with only the sounds of Tao’s soft chewing and the light outside noises filling the space. Sehun propped his chin in his palm as he watched Tao inhaled his lunch, wondering if he's even tasting it. “What are you doing here?” Sehun finally asked with an indignant expression on his face.  
  
Tao swallowed the mouthful he had. Sehun watched Tao's throat move with the action. “Eating lunch?” Tao answered.

Sehun clicked his tongue. “Obviously. I meant, _why_ are you here? A flower shop isn't typically a hot spot for dining.” He quipped.

“Oh. Well, I'm going to buy flowers, too, of course.” Tao answered easily and added, “You said I could come back if I was a paying customer, and when I’m finished eating and you’re off break then I will be.” He smiled as he slurped up a noodle.

Lovely. “You literally just bought flowers not even two days ago.” Sehun pointed out.  
  
Tao smiled fondly. “Yeah, I know.”  
  
Uhg, why did he have to look at him like that? Brushing off the heat in his chest, Sehun composed himself again. “Let me guess. More Lilies?” Sehun asked dryly.  
  
Tao shrugged. “Hmm...Sure.”  
  
“‘ _Sure_ ’,” Sehun repeated mockingly. Then with a cruel smile, he asked, “Did you just come here to bother me while I work?”  
  
Tao’s eyes gleamed dangerously. “Hm. _Maaaybe_.” A playful yet mischievous smirk spreading across his face as he packed the empty container back into the bag.

Sehun took a minute to retort because what were they doing right now? Were they flirting? Was he really allowing this? Sehun hummed, smirking. “Well, you’re out of luck then.” He started, narrowing his eyes at Tao, but Tao only leaned in closer, grinning now. “And why’s that?” He questioned.

"Because, you can only stay if you’re buying flowers, if not then you need to leave.” Sehun snarked, feeling triumphant in his retort.  
  
“Okay. Then I want those. Right over there.” As far as Sehun knows, Tao pointed in a random direction to one of the many racks of flower displays and Sehun followed with his eyes to which he was pointing to.  
  
“The... Chrysanthemums?” Sehun deadpanned, looking at Tao. Tao bit back an amused chuckle when he heard Sehun’s, barely audible, lisp. It was incredibly endearing.  
  
“Mhm. Those exactly.” Tao was still leaning on the counter, still close to Sehun’s proximity. Sehun could smell the faint aroma of peach radiating off Tao and it suited him so well, Sehun thought. With Tao being so close to Sehun, he was able to skim Tao's whole upper body greedily, to take in the details that he missed from the last time. Taking a quick glance at Tao’s arms, Sehun skimmed his beautiful tattoos again. Somehow they deemed from eye-catching today than the other day. Maybe it was because Tao's skin was just _glowing_ today. The way that Tao had his arms folded under his chest made his biceps flex and, god, they looked so firm and delicious just like chest. Sehun was thankful that he was sitting because the sight made his knees weak.

Blinking the salacious thoughts from his mind, Sehun reminded himself that he _needed_ to keep this professional and end the shameless flirting. So putting on his best poker face, Sehun stared at Tao for a moment, internally debating if he should even bother asking the number of Chrysanthemums he wanted or what color. Unfortunately, that was part of his job so crossing his arms, Sehun finally asked, “Okay then. What color?”

Tao pursed his lips in consideration. “Violet?” He answered unsurely.  
  
Sehun hummed acknowledgment with a small nod. “Alrighty. How many?”  
  
“Ah! I want a bushel!” Tao answered right away, and proudly as if he’s been waiting for Sehun to ask. He probably thought it was a step up from the other day when he used a ‘bunch’ as an amount. Sehun gave a deadpan expression as he mouthed ‘ _a bushel_ ’ and it took everything Sehun had to not to tell Tao to just leave.

“A ‘bushel’ isn’t a specified amount, Tao” Sehun informed flatly. “So if you don’t tell me how many you _actually_ want, then I’ll have to just guess and charge you for whatever amount I pick.” He warned but Tao hunched his shoulders in a small shrug. “That’s fine. Surprise me.” He says airily, however, there was a challenging tone in his voice. With that, Tao leaned closer, If possible. He wasn't quite laying on the top of the counter, but he might as well be, and now Sehun was able to get a good whiff of Tao’s scent. Aside from the light peach scent, he could also smell Tao’s natural, virile spice mixed with a light antiperspirant. He smelled so damn good, and it stood out strongly even amongst the other aromas of the flowers and plants.

And to add insult to injury, the way Tao was leaning over the counter made the collar of his shirt hang low, giving Sehun had a clear view down his sun-kissed chest. Sehun only glanced for a moment but Tao must have followed his eyes because Tao was grinning wickedly, but before he could say anything Sehun was moving, walking around the counter and to the plant racks despite the light swelling against his pants. Luckily, he was wearing an apron so nothing was visible, he hoped. But for good measure, Sehun asked offhandedly, “So, are these for references again?” He was desperate to cut the tension between them because Sehun _knew_ his face was red because he could _feel_ it, and he _knew_ there was a subtle tremble his voice because he could _hear_ it betraying his stoic demeanor. Sehun hated this. He hated how attractive Tao was even when he wasn’t intentionally doing anything, and he hated how riled up he got over nothing. Sehun wanted nothing more than to run into the back room to hide or jerk off.  
  
Sehun had to lean down to gather the Chrysanthemums, and as he waited for a response he braved a brief glance over his shoulder at Tao, just in time to see Tao quickly avert his eyes up and to his face. “Huh?” Tao asked dumbly.

Sehun’s ears were probably red now, too. He turned back to the flowers. “ The Chrysanthemums. Are they for a reference piece or?” He asked again.

“Oh. No. Just for me.” Tao answered quickly, and Sehun stood up, turning to look at Tao with a raised brow. “Uh, my apartment is looking a little dull, so I thought these would brighten it up or something,” Tao explained, straightening up as Sehun was back behind the counter.  
  
Sehun nodded, setting the flowers down. “Well, these are a good pick…” He mumbled.  
  
“Good to know.” Tao smiled. Sehun ended up not picking an outrageous amount of Chrysanthemums and actually picked out enough for what he thought would look decent in a vase. Which reminded him, “You have a vase, right?” Sehun asked, bending down to grab tissue paper that was stored on a shelf below the counter.  
  
Tao was quiet for a moment as if the question was some kind of test. So, taking it as such he answered what he thought would please Sehun the most.  “...Yes?” His response was weak and a dead giveaway that he was lying, but Sehun didn't call him out on it and instead shrugged it off with a simple. “Okay.” Sehun tapped in the numbers to ring up tao's total. They exchanged money and with that, Sehun said, “Well then, you’re all set to go.” with a small smile, but Tao didn’t move. 

“Did you need something else…?” Sehun asked.  
  
“Do you want to get coffee later?” Tao blurted out.  
  
“No,” Sehun replied quickly.  
  
Tao’s brows furrowed, all hope disappearing from his face. “Why not?”  
  
This conversation felt like deja vu. “Because I don’t like coffee,” he lied.  
  
“Do you like lunch?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Then how about we go get lunch sometime?” Tao tried again.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Breakfast?”  
  
“Wha.. -No?”  
  
"Dinner?”  
  
“Uhg. Tao, why are you so persistent?” Sehun asked, feeling exasperated and the start of a small headache forming.   
  
“Because I like you,” Tao’s answer was simple and embarrassingly blunt.  
  
“You don’t know me,” Sehun reminded him crossly.  
  
“Well, I could get to know you if you would give me the chance to.” Tao countered.  
  
Shit. Well, he wasn’t wrong.  
  
Sehun was silent for a long moment and considered Tao's offer, but he rejected the thought immediately. Tao wasn’t awful or anything, and in fact, it really wasn’t about Tao at all. Sehun was keeping himself guarded because he didn’t want to fall and trip on his face for another gorgeous, charming, funny guy again. Sehun looked down at the counter and avoided Tao’s face and the question. “If you don’t need anything then else then please go. I have to get back to work.” He spoke softly, barely a mumble.  
  
Because Sehun refused to look at Tao as he rejected him for the second time, there was no way for Sehun to see the hurt expression on Tao’s face and how Tao quickly covered it up with a small, frayed smile. “Alright. I’ll let you get back to work. See you around, Hunnie.” Tao grabbed his flowers and lunch pack and headed out the door. Sehun only looked up when he heard the door chime open then chime shut.  
  
Sehun went home exhausted that night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor taotao.
> 
> If you have any questions you can ask me here: curiouscat.me/MlNMOONGlE
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun just wanted a peaceful day off not dealing with awkward encounters.

Tao sat inside the tattoo parlor and lazily spun in his chair. He leaned his head back with his eyes closed as he waited for his client of the day to show up.   
  
Tao's original client canceled on him just earlier that morning but Kris had another client for him. He told Tao that this client was a handful, or well, more like a mouthful, but whatever. The only thing that bothered him right now was being rejected by Sehun. Twice. And it’s been a few days since he last visited the flower shop and that was bumming him out.   
  
Exhaling deeply, Tao sat up in his chair when he heard the front door chime open. Jongin strolled in and headed his way.  “Morning.” Tao greeted with a forced smile and lazy wave.

Jongin immediately frowned as he set a bag down at his station. “What’s wrong?” He asked, still frowning. Jongin placed one of the few bags he brought with him in his hydraulic chair. “Still trouble in paradise?”   
  
Tao nodded and his smile went tight. “Well, there has to be a paradise, to begin with for it to be in trouble, Jonginnie.” He watched Jongin unpack his equipment.   
  
“Ah, well, you know…” Jongin started with an all-knowing tone in his voice that grabbed Tao’s attention. “Your lover-boy asked about you last night.”   
  
Tao immediately got up from his chair and took just a few steps over to Jongin’s station to invade the other’s personal space. He leaned in close to Jongin, resting his weight on the back of Jongin’s tattoo chair. “What did he say?” Jongin smiled at the urgency in Tao’s voice. “He asked me why he hasn’t seen you in a few days.”   
  
Tao was already smiling dumbly. “That’s, wow.” He breathed, smiling even wider, if possible, at the actuality of Sehun merely thinking of him.   
  
Jongin shook his head, scoffing. “Yeah, it’s ‘wow’ alright,” there was a trace of frustration in his tone. “You know he’s my best friend but even I don’t understand what’s going on in his mind.” He sighed heavily, relaxing his shoulders. “I just... I don’t like how he’s giving you mixed signals, Tao.” He admitted and Tao’s smile faded slowly.   
  
“Yeah...Me neither, but if he’s asking about me then maybe this means there’s a chance he actually likes me?” His tone was too hopeful and almost pitiful.   
  
“I suppose so but...I don’t really know.” And this it was true, Jongin didn’t know because one-day Sehun would be against having anything to do with Tao and then the next Sehun would willingly bring up Tao. Most of the time it was complaining but by Sehun’s tone, it seemed as if he was more amused by Tao than actually bothered.   
  
Tao walked back to his own and began to prep his area. There was silence between the two as they set up their machines and disinfected their work areas. “I really like him, Jonginnie, but I need to know if it’s a lost cause, y’know?”Jongin looked over at Tao then, brows furrowed with pity. “Yeah. I know.” Jongin answered. He could relate because was having a similar problem himself with Kyungsoo. The situations weren’t exactly alike, but Jongin has been pinning for Kyungsoo since he started working at  _ Electric Kiss _ , however, Jongin being Jongin meaning being bad with expressing his feelings has never approached the topic with Kyungsoo. So he's been silently admiring Kyungsoo from a friendzone perspective, and waiting for Kyungsoo to make the first move. If he ever would.

A few moments later Kris came into the front room, holding the large, black appointment book in his equally large hands. “Okay. Jongin, you have two clients today and Tao...hm…” Kris paused for a moment as he looked through the book. “Oh right. Your first one canceled on you so you just have the one, right?” Tao nodded and Kris snapped the book shut. “Great. I’ll talk to Yixing’s about his when he gets here. Oh and Tao, your client is going to be a bit fussy, so just let me handle him.” Tao gave Kris a confused look but Kris didn't offer an explanation. Looking to Jongin who just shrugged so Tao did the same. Whatever.   
  
Tao barely heard Jongin curse under his breath after that, something about his lunch? Tao didn’t know because his focus was on Sehun right now.

  
  
+++++++++++++++++

  
  
Today was Sehun’s first day off in what he felt like  _ forever _ .

He had his whole day planned out which only consisted of sleeping all day and maybe if he felt like it to dye his hair.   
  
Sehun tussled awake, a gleam of sunshine laid right over his eyes so he rolled over. There was no way he was getting out of this bed for anything less than an emergency and still, even then, he might not move.

As soon as he got comfortable again, closing his eyes and sinking into his covers he was suddenly startled into awareness by the obnoxiously loud ringing of his phone. If it was work he was going to ignore it because he needs, no,  _ deserves  _ this day off. He half thought about ignoring the call completely, but he did say he would get up if it were an emergency so...Blindly reaching for his phone that was not only ringing too fucking loud but also vibrating violently on his side table, Sehun pried one eye open and saw Jongin’s face on his screen.

Groggily, Sehun answered the phone:   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Oh good, you’re up!”   
  
“Barely..” Sehun yawned.   
  
“Well, I need you to be more up! I forgot my lunch!”   
  
“Yeah, so? Order out or steal Kyungsoo’s---”   
  
“No! I can’t,” Jongin whined. Sehun could practically hear his pouting face. “I already prepared pre-made lunches so I can stay on track for my upcoming performance, and I really---” Sehun cut Jongin off. “Okay, okay. I’ll do it…” he groaned lowly.   
  
“Hey, don’t make such erotic noises over the phone, Hunhun. Jongin has you on speaker.” It was a new voice, but Sehun recognized it as Yixing’s. Sehun could hear Jongin chuckle in the background.   
  
“Oh my god,” Sehun breathed out, laying an arm over his eyes.   
  
“There you go again,” Jongin laughed louder this time. Sehun could faintly hear the buzzing of a tattoo machine in the background. Yixing must have been holding the phone for Jongin. “Anyway, I have to go, but please bring it ASAP. I’m starving. Ok! Love you, bye!”

“Love you, too, Hunhun!” Yixing added along with a kissy noise and then the other end went silent.   
  
Sehun dropped his phone onto the bed and laid there for a few more moments, contemplating how much he actually loved Jongin before dragging himself out of bed. In less than an hour, Sehun had thrown on whatever clothes were on his floor, grabbed Jongin’s lunch and was out the door and heading to  _ Electric Kiss _ . He really didn’t want to go out today and especially didn’t want to go to the parlor because he knew there was a chance that Tao would be working, and Sehun had the feeling that Tao probably didn’t want to see him since he’s not been around lately.   
  
_ Electric Kiss _ was a decent sized building; the front of the building was made up of large windows surrounded by old brick bearings that highly contrasted the modern interior. As Sehun walked past the first large window he took a glance inside and his eyes immediately landed on Tao and... Sehun’s chest tightened. He quickly backtracked out of view from the window to hide in front of the building next door, out of sight from the parlor. His heart was racing and he felt a little sick. Was Tao seriously tattooing him of all people?! Sehun wanted to peek again just to make sure but he was definitely, one-hundred percent certain, that he saw Tao tattooing Chanyeol.   
  
Sehun instantly decided that there was no way he was going inside so he really needed Jongin to come outside and get his lunch. Fumbling only a little, Sehun pulled out his phone, smashed the cute bear emoji and held the phone up to his ear. It rang and rang and rang before going to voicemail. “Fuck…” Sehun sighed, laying his head back against the brick building. He was probably busy with a client, but Sehun tried once more. Same. After several rings, it went to voicemail.

  
Sehun half thought about calling the parlor’s main phone and asking to talk to Jongin but if Kris were the one to answer then that would just be incredibly awkward, and would probably piss Kris off. Going through any and all possibilities to avoid going inside Sehun also thought about just dumping Jongin's lunch box in front of the entrance and bolting but decided against it because it would probably raise more questions than he wanted to answer. Uhg. God. This sucked. With a heavy and deep sigh, Sehun knew he couldn’t avoid this, avoid  _ Chanyeol _ , anymore. Yes, they were on good terms but it was still awkward. Especially because their breakup was definitely one-sided.

Mustering up all the courage he had, Sehun walked as casually as possible past the windows to the entrance and only hesitated for a moment before swinging the door open.   
  
Inside  _ Electric Kiss _ the walls were dark maroon that easily complemented the dark, hardwood floors with minimal lighting in the front of the shop except for the bright lighting for the display cases that featured all the employee’s art and jewelry. The dim lighting gave the parlor a warm, welcoming glow thanks to the recessed lighting. Kris hated bright, fluorescent lighting and preferred dim, more soft lighting, and Sehun really wanted to thank him for that personal choice, but because that would be weird, he didn’t. But compared to the front of the shop and the back where the artists’ stations were set up the lighting was much brighter for obvious reasons. To complement the aesthetic of the shop, music was constantly played in the background, not obnoxiously loud or anything, but noticeable. It really was a cozy set-up.   
  
Usually for Sehun, stepping inside of the tattoo parlor felt like stepping into a second home. The low-energy atmosphere was welcoming just as much as the employees were. They were all good-humored and the lot of them shared plenty of common interests such as art, music, television shows, hobbies and whatever else so becoming friends with everyone was super easy.

  
But today wasn’t going to be a normal day because when Sehun walked inside, the loud chime notifying his presence and without delay, he felt all eyes that weren't focused on tattooing land on him. Including Chanyeol’s. Sehun froze and he knew, he just  _ knew _ , his expression was no longer calm and cool but tight and nervous.   
  
Sehun kept his head down and moved swiftly to sit on the leather couch at the front of the parlor. He placed Jongin’s lunchbox on the tabletop in front of him and didn’t dare look towards the back of the shop. Instead, he focused on the glass table in front of him. The mini glass-cased table displayed jewelry since the tattoo shop also did body piercings of all kinds, too. Sehun had gotten piercings done here a few times. The first time was for his ears, the second for his conch piercing and then lastly his lip. Unfortunately, his previous job didn’t allow facial piercings so he had to remove his lebret which closed up before getting his current job. Sehun’s taken interest in doing it again, but he was still indecisive about it.   
  
After several minutes of acting mellow Sehun dared to take a glanced towards the back of the parlor. Everyone was busy of course. Jongin was chatting while inking his client, Yixing was finishing up his own client and then there was Tao, working on Chanyeol’s tattoo. Sehun noticed that the only stations that were currently occupied belong to Jongin, Lay, and Tao, and the other two empty stations belonged to Kris and Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, who wasn’t a tattoo artist but one of the certified body piercers, wasn’t here today which was unfortunate because Sehun thought that while he was here he could talk to Kyungsoo about photographing his clients’ piercings for advertisement purposes. Which would have been a wonderful distraction for him in this unexpected awkward situation, but that wasn’t going to happen.   
  
It was then that Jongin looked his way and made eye contact. An instant smile spread across his handsome face. “Hey! Thanks for bringing my lunch, Hunhun. You’re a lifesaver.” Jongin called out which inadvertently prompted the other’s in the back to look his way, but Sehun didn’t look at any of them. “I’ll probably be a little while, but just hang around a bit. Please?”   
  
Sehun sighed and mumbled a simple, “Okay.”

Leaning forward, Sehun scooted Jongin’s lunchbox over along with the information pamphlets to busy himself with looking at the jewelry inside the case, specifically the lip rings. When Sehun’s lip was pierced he had a labret with a silver hoop that he thought looked really good on him if he was being honest and Sehun remembered bitterly that Chanyeol had really liked it, too. Moving on from that thought it looked like they had new colorful rings in stock instead of the usual stainless steel silver or black.   
  
“Are you finally getting your lip done again?” Came Kris’s deep voice, startling Sehun from his thought. Sehun looked up at him and watched Kris sit down behind the front desk, flipping through a large appointment book. Besides owning the shop, Kris was also an artist; however, he also took on the extra responsibilities such as managing appointments, calls, advertising, the money, and the list goes on. It was a wonder to Sehun, and the others, why Kris didn’t just hire a receptionist that could handle a few of those duties. Kris never had an actual answer and always gave the same response of ‘ _ why should I do that when I can do it? _ ’ It was either a trust or money issue, but either way it made everyone’s eyes roll.   
  
Sehun picked up Jongin’s lunchbox, placing it on his lap and reorganized the pamphlets and magazines back neatly on the table. “No. Well, not yet, at least…” Sehun forced a small smile as he reclined back on the couch. Kris didn’t look up at Sehun and instead just raised his brows with a nod as an acknowledgment. 

That was usually the extent of his and Kris’s conversations. They were always short and awkward like right now except it was especially awkward because Chanyeol was here. Sehun could feel Chanyeol stare at him every now and then but he pretended not to notice.   
  
A few moments later Sehun glanced around the shop as casually as possible as if the whole situation wasn’t weird in the slightest. Sehun watched the other’s work and talk and laugh and he really wishes Jongin would stop goofing around and finish his client. Sadly, while they were working, Sehun (and others) weren’t allowed back at the stations when there were clients around for sanitary reasons. Not that he would want to right now anyway, but the shop was set up with an open-concept layout so he could talk to everyone, but he really didn’t like to initiate the conversation first because he didn’t want to distract them and be the cause of a screw-up or something. It was a risk Sehun didn’t want to take.   
  
So he settled with scrolling through his phone checking whatever apps that had notifications. As he scrolled through an app, Sehun started tapping his foot anxiously. He had the habit of tapping his foot on the floor or bouncing his leg when he was either nervous or restless. Though, after a moment, Sehun felt a stare on him and looked up from his phone. Sure enough, his eyes met Kris’s pointed glare and he immediately stopped tapping his foot. Apparently, he was doing it louder than he realized. “Thanks.” Kris rumbled dryly, going back to work. Sehun nodded, tight-lipped, and went back to his phone.   
  
Thirty minutes later Jongin was still busy with his client and Tao was still working on Chanyeol’s tattoo but Yixing has finished with his client. Yixing’s client was loud, boisterous and came joyfully walking out to the front of the shop laughing heartily with Yixing smiling pleasantly as they approached the front desk. As Yixing’s client talked with Kris, Sehun had unintentionally caught Yixing’s attention. With a small smile, Yixing strolled over to him. “Hey there, stranger.” He greeted lightly, his tired eyes brightening and dimple showing on his face. “Are you here to get a piercing?” He asked with a tilt of his head. Aside from being an artist, Yixing was also the other certified body piercer. Yixing was actually the one who convinced Sehun to get his lip pierced in the first place. It probably had to do with his calming personality.   
  
“Oh, oh no. I’m here for…” Sehun’s words trailed off as he took a quick glance towards Tao’s station when he heard Chanyeol’s booming, familiar laugh and Tao whining for him to hold still, but not even a moment later Tao had actually stopped tattooing Chanyeol because  _ he  _ was now bent over laughing, his shoulders trembling from his giggle fit. Sehun’s never heard Tao laugh so hard. His laugh actually made Sehun smile a little; the giggling was actually cute, and briefly wondered what was said to make him laugh like that. Suddenly he felt self-conscious.   
  
Apparently, Yixing had followed Sehun’s gaze to Tao and cleared his throat, getting Sehun’s attention again. Sehun’s face turned a deep red when he looked back to Yixing who was giving him a sly, knowing smile along with a slow nod of understanding as if his question had been answered. Immediately Sehun was shaking his head and giving Yixing a pointed glare. “No. Stop.” He hissed, halting Yixing in his tracks before he could even begin to think that he was here for Tao. “I’m just here to drop off Jongin’s lunch.” Sehun clarified, pointing to Jongin’s lunchbox in his lap for additional evidence but it was obvious that the other didn’t believe him but he didn’t say anything else about it...for the moment.   
  
Sehun stared silently at Yixing for a couple moments, waiting, challenging him to see if he would say anything else but he doesn’t and just a few moments later Tao and Chanyeol were walking over to them. Sehun avoided looking them by turning his head and looking out the large windows. He half hoped something interesting would be going on outside for an excuse to grab his attention. Unfortunately, the street was practically dead outside. “Hey, Hunnie!” Sehun scrunched his face and slowly turned to look Tao’s way. The look on Tao’s face was a pure delight and Yixing’s sly smile returned. Chanyeol, on the other hand, had an obvious look of uneasiness on his face.   
  
“So you  _ did  _ come by for Taotao?” Yixing smirked, crossing his arms.   
  
“I did  _ not _ .” Sehun insisted.

Tao frowned and blinked slowly, confused as he looked at Yixing then back to Sehun. Chanyeol, by now, had slowly stepped away to have a  _ not-so-private  _ discussion at the front desk with Kris that involved a lot of hushed whispering through gritted teeth. Sehun was able to catch a few lines from Chanyeol such as ‘ _ Tao and Sehun _ ’ and  _ ‘together’  _ and  _ ‘awkward’ _ , and Sehun wanted nothing more than to just leave.   
  
Sehun brought his attention back to Yixing to Tao. Apparently, Yixing is explaining to the other that Sehun probably came by to drop off Jongin’s lunch as an excuse to see him, and Tao was nodding obtusely.   
  
“It’s not like that,” Sehun asserted, catching Tao and Yixing’s attention.   
  
“Yes, it is,” Kris informed dully, obviously ignoring Chanyeol’s whining.

Sehun probably looked as betrayed as he felt; his mouth gaped open in disbelief at being called out by Kris. Tao just giggled.    
  
Sehun went to say something but without a word closed his mouth tightly before finally getting out an exasperated, “Seriously?” and groaned, sinking down in his seat, pinching the bridge of his nose and wishing that this wasn’t happening.

  
“Tao,” Kris called out, “Come fill out the paperwork before Chanyeol leaves.”   
  
“Okay,” Tao says easily and walks back to the counter.   
  
“And  _ you  _ go over there. It’s too crowded at the desk now.” Kris was talking to Chanyeol and Sehun peeked over at them and saw Chanyeol’s pleading expression but it was countered by Kris’s stern look. So Chanyeol stepped over to stand with Sehun and Yixing.   
  
The moment was heavy and awkward and Sehun was grateful for Yixing’s presence. Sehun realized he was the only one sitting and felt incredibly small and vulnerable sitting on the couch so he decided to stand up to at least feel like he was on the same level as Chanyeol. Height wise.   
  
“Does he work here, too?” This voice was new, and it belonged to Yixing’s client. All three of them turned to look at him as he joined their small gathering. Sehun had forgotten this guy was even here. 

“No. He works next door though.” Yixing answered lazily. Sehun stared at Yixing then back to the client and that’s when Yixing’s face lit up. “Oh! Right. Everyone this is Baekhyun. My most favorite, noisy client.” He teased lightly.

Baekhyun grinned. “You say noisy. I say  _ entertaining _ .” He countered and Yixing shrugged a shoulder, smiling.   
  
Sehun barely heard any of that because his attention was on Chanyeol who seemed to be looking everywhere but at him and it was painfully obvious. Not that Sehun wanted Chanyeol to be looking at him, but he would appreciate Chanyeol acknowledging his existence at least. But while Chanyeol wasn’t paying attention to him, Sehun took this opportunity to check Chanyeol out. It’s been months since he’s actually seen him in person and he looked pretty much the same. His hair was long, tied up in a small, messy bun. He still wore too tight tank tops and jeans that fit snug where it counted. Sehun eyed Chanyeol’s tattoos; his arms were almost completely covered now. Both sleeves trailed up his arms, over his shoulders and up his neck. But what was new was a chest piece that Tao was working on though, it was covered up for sanitary reasons but Sehun was more than interested in seeing what design was being put here.

All in all, Chanyeol looked exactly the same, but Sehun couldn’t help notice that Chanyeol looked a little more robust than before. Sehun wanted to punch himself in the face for taking note of that, but honestly, Chanyeol’s arms looked incredible and could only imagine how he looked now holding a guitar or holding...   
  
Thankfully, Sehun was shaken from his thoughts when one loud and attention demanding Baekhyun. “Hey you, do you know Jongdae?” The look on Baekhyun’s face was mischievous and it didn’t really match his petite features. Baekhyun only had a few tattoos including the fresh one on his forearm from today, but he also had a few covered his calves from what Sehun could see. He had a pallid complexion made his tattoos really stand out. Sehun couldn’t help also noticing Baekhyun’s abnormally large ears too that stuck out slightly from under his hair.   
  
“He works with him,” Yixing answered from nearly across the room and Sehun wondered when he left. Baekhyun looked over his shoulder at Yixing excitedly.   
  
Sehun pouted his lips, crossing his arms and glared at Yixing, “You know, I--,” He started but before Sehun could finish his sentence Baekhyun was moving around the display case and plopping down on the couch next to him, wrapping a scrawny, friendly arm around his broad shoulders. Baekhyun was sitting uncomfortably close to him for being less than acquaintances. “So,” Baekhyun held out his hand in a friendly gesture. With knitted brows, Sehun looked him up and down. “What?.” Sehun drawled. Realizing that Sehun wasn’t going to shake his hand Baekhyun retracted it, ignoring the awkward tension between them and instead rested his chin on Sehun’s shoulder. “Is Jongdae single?” He asked, blinking innocently up at Sehun. He was completely taken aback by Baekhyun’s straightforwardness.

Sehun leaned away from him slightly. “Uh. I don’t really know…” Sehun answered truthfully but tepidly, feeling that his personal space was being invaded.   
  
“Do you know when he works next?” Was Baekhyun’s next question. Sehun was unsure of what his answer should be because he knew that it was within  _ Twenty Flowers _ ’s policy to not give out personal information about other employees but if it would get Baekhyun to back away... “He’s working now,” Sehun blurted quickly and just as he hoped Baekhyun got up. Sehun watched as Baekhyun strolled past Chanyeol and straight to the front counter to schedule another appointment and pay. Then he was headed to the door.

“Hey, Baekhyun! Wait--” Tao called but Baekhyun cut him off with no hesitation. “Can’t talk. I have a special someone to woo,” he singsonged. “I’ll see you guys later!” And with that, he left the parlor.   
  
Tao frowned. “No worries.” Came Yixing’s voice from the back. “I’m sure he’ll get rejected and be back real soon.” Kris hummed in agreeance.   
  
Now that Baekhyun was gone, Jongin and Yixing busy at their stations, and Kris marking upcoming appointments, it was now just Sehun and Chanyeol standing there. Tao had turned his attention back to Kris to ask a few questions and it was right now that Sehun actually wished Tao would bug him with questions instead.

The awkward silence was almost too much and when Sehun was about to speak up Chanyeol was already doing it. “So, how are things?” The taller asked, fidgeting with strands of loose hair at the back of his neck. Sehun felt his chest tighten realizing that this was a pity and forced conversation. It hurt, a lot, considering that not all that long ago they were kissing and fucking and were so comfortable with each other that awkward conversations like this seemed impossible. Sehun wanted badly to avoid any and all one on one conversation between them but decided to play along.   
  
Sehun pursed his lips. “Oh, you know. Things are fine…” He answered with a half shrug. From the corner of his eye, he could see Chanyeol nodding.

“Uhm, what about for you…?” He asked taking a glance at Chanyeol and surprisingly Chanyeol looked his way, too. “Good. Good...Uhm, I have a gig this weekend.” He mentioned, actually grinning proudly.   
  
“That's really cool.” Sehun smiled small and Chanyeol nodded, his grin more sheepish now.

“Totally. You should come check it out.”   
  
Sehun's eyes went wide and expectant, prompting Chanyeol to continue. “Uh, you know. If you want. I think Tao’s gonna come check it out.” He added quickly. Sehun nodded and looked away. For whatever reason, he felt slightly disappointed. “Uh, yeah. Sure. I’ll think about it…I might I have a full weekend though…” He lied.  Chanyeol only nodded, giving Sehun s half smile. “Well, that'll be cool if you can make it. There's going to be an after party, too.”   
  
“Oh? Cool. I’ll let you know…or, you know. Whatever. I’ll either be there or not” He laughed awkwardly.

As if on cue to save Sehun from himself, Jongin walked up behind him to give him a back hug, burying his face into Sehun's nape.   
  
“Hey.” Jongin greeted sheepishly. “I didn't mean to be so long. Thanks for bringing my lunch though, Sehunnie.” Jongin kissed Sehun's neck before releasing him and moving to the couch and digging in his lunchbox. Sehun all but forgot about Chanyeol, who left to the front desk now to talk to Kris, and Sehun put all his attention on Jongin.   
  
“You owe me big time.” He hissed, glaring at his best friend.   
  
Jongin was already scarfing down his lunch and nodding. “I know.” He mumbled, mouth full of food, but before Sehun could scold him he heard a shy, “Sorry.” The voice belonged to Tao because of course, it did.

“For what..?” Sehun asked.   
  
“Uh, for everyone teasing you because of me, I guess.” Tao shrugged, shoving his hands into his pants pockets. Tao was wearing a bandana today that was folded and tied around his forehead to keep the loose strands of hair out of his face and he wore a loose fitting tank top and skinny jeans that made his legs look fantastic. “Uh, about coming to see me…” he clarified softly.   
  
Sehun waved a hand dismissively. “It’s fine. It wasn’t really out of the ordinary...” Sehun admitted, offering a small smile.

“We don’t tease you that much…” Jongin chimed in. Sehun scoffed and started giving him an earful. Tao smiled brightly as he watched the two converse. He wasn't paying attention to what was being said and instead was checking Sehun out.

Sehun looked really good today, he thought, as he admired Sehun from the side. It was different, well, more like a treat to see Sehun wearing something other than a button up shirt and apron. Today he was wearing a tight fitting band tee that really emphasized his thin waist and light-colored jeans that fit snugly to his ass. And the backward cap really completed the look. Whatever look the was going for.

Tao bit his lip and stared for a moment longer. The khakis that Sehun wore for work did absolutely  _ no  _ justice to his ass like these pants did, and the way Sehun stood with his hip propped...Tao was pulled from his thoughts when Sehun turned towards him, looking impassive and annoyed. So looking at him like usual.

Sehun took a step forward to stand in front of Tao with his arms crossed. “Jongin said you had something to ask me,” he informed flatly.

Tao glanced back at Jongin who was already looking back to his lunch then looked back to Sehun. Tao took a moment to study Sehun’s face; even with the annoyed expression he still looked incredible. His skin was smooth and light compared to his darker hair.

“Oh,” Tao started, smiling shyly. “Well my shift is almost over and if you have some free time... I was wondering, uh, would you want to grab a bite to eat?”   
  
“With you?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Like, as in a  _ date _ ?”   
  
“No!” Tao’s answer was loud and immediate and it actually startled Sehun. “No. Not a date. Just….go get some food. You can even pay for your own.” He teased. 

Sehun smirked, amused, and considered the offer. Sehun knew that this was probably his last chance to finally figure out what he wanted regarding Tao. He really couldn’t keep toying with him because as Jongin had put it: “ _ Tao’s going to eventually lose interest and you’re going to be upset that you missed out on something great. _ ”   
  
Swallowing noticeably, Sehun let out a breath of defeat. “Well...Okay, I guess. Sure.” Sehun mumbled and Tao smiled impossibly wide.   
  
“Really? Okay. Awesome! Okay, I just need to clean up my station and I’ll be done.” Tao exclaimed and already rushed off to do just that.   
  
“Oh, that’s fine. Do what you have to…” Sehun’s response was soft and went unheard. Sehun felt a pair of eyes on him and turned to look at Chanyeol, who had been at the front counter the whole time and watched the exchange. Sehun saw Chanyeol eye Tao before moving his gaze to Sehun. He didn’t say anything, only regarded Sehun for a moment and Sehun felt self-conscious. So to assert his confidence, Sehun broke eye contact first and looked back to Tao. Then Kris stood up, breaking the awkward tension. He ran a large hand through his silver hair and Chanyeol put his attention on Kris. “Ready to get lunch?” Kris smiled and Chanyeol nodded, smiling brilliantly.   
  
Sehun kept his gaze on Tao and watched as the other was frantically cleaning his machine while Yixing chided him for not being thorough enough and something else about sanitation.

“So where are you guys getting lunch?” Jongin asked. The question caught Sehun off guard, but apparently, he asked loud enough that Tao stopped cleaning his station to look over at them for a moment before wiping down his countertop. “I really want a burger. What about you Hunnie?”   
  
That nickname again, Sehun thought, pursing his lips. He’ll have to address it soon. “I really don’t care. I’m good with whatever.” He saw Tao nod and smile.   
  
They decided that they would figure it out on the way and both left the shop with a parting call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thank you all for being so patient. I'm currently in my senior year of college and this is the busiest time of my life. So my updates are slower than I'd like them to be...
> 
> But I appreciate any comments, feedback/constructive criticism.   
> I'm really enjoying writing and I just want to improve!
> 
> But holy crap a date? Finally?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry this took so long but I'm actually excited about this chapter.  
> I hope you enjoy!

It was mid-afternoon when they finally left the parlor.

Sehun and Tao ended up going downtown where there were local food stands and food trucks that they could choose from for lunch since neither of them could decide where they wanted to eat. So going downtown where there were a variety of foods from seafood, Western dishes, sweets, fried foods and more seemed like the best idea.

The first food truck they stopped at Tao was able to get his burger, or okay, his _burgers_ because he ordered two. They were large, both double patty, and Sehun told Tao that there was no way he was going to be able to finish both of them. Tao must have taken that as a challenge because he was already halfway done with his second burger.

“You’re an _animal…_ ” Sehun grimaced. Unbelievable. “Are you even tasting it?” He quipped. There wasn’t any bite to the jest and, if anything, Sehun was actually a little impressed and a bit disgusted, but mostly impressed.

Tao just grinned with his mouth full of bread and meat. “I’m _hungry_.” He countered with muffled words. Sehun scrunched his face in another grimace.

“You’re disgusting, that’s what you are.” Sehun sassed.

“Awh, come on, Hunnie. I’m not that bad, am I?” Tao pouted, taking another bite.

“You are,” Sehun remarked laconically, but Tao was snickering as he finished the last bit of his lunch. “Well, I’ll try to be less gross if you try being less hoity-toity.” Ironically, Tao was talking with his mouth full.

Sehun stopped walking and just stared at Tao, slack-jawed. He tried to force back the impending smile but was losing horribly. “I am _not_ ‘hoity-toity’. I just don’t want to be seen in public with an _animal_. ” Sehun fussed. "And who even says that anymore..." He grumbled and continued walking.

“You know, Hunnie, you keep calling me an animal. Are you trying to tell me you have a pet-play kink or something?” Tao teased. “Because I don’t know if we’re ready -” Tao yelped, dodging the playful punch aimed at his arm.

“You’re the literal worst.” Sehun ducked his head as he felt the heat spread across his cheeks and even to the tips of his ears and pushed past Tao, hitting the other's shoulder as he did. He heard Tao cackle behind him.

“Hey, you didn’t answer me,” Tao commented, wrapping an arm around Sehun's shoulders, leaning in close.

“Oh my god,” Sehun breathed, barely a whisper. “Shut _up_.”

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sehun ended up ordering this absurd deep-fried treat that was a spiral-cut potato wrapped around a long stick because Tao _insisted_ that he had to try it but Sehun suspected that Tao only wanted him to get it so that he could eat it too. And just as he suspected, Tao kept stealing bits of the fried potato. Sehun thought about chiding him, reminding Tao that he already ate _two_ burgers, but honestly, it was a bit cute how Tao only took small pieces. However, Sehun already regretted not buying two of these because it was _delicious_.

As they walked and picked at Sehun’s fried treat they would casually talk about anything and everything, but ended up mostly chortling about the people around them. Sehun learned that they both were very inclined to quietly snark about others' personal fashion choices. It was awful, they knew, but it’s not like they blatantly called people out. Eventually, strolling down the busy streets became exhausting so at Sehun’s request they headed to find a nice secluded area. He really wanted to get away from people and actually spend alone time with Tao. He really wanted a quiet one-on-one with him because he found himself wanting Tao's undivided attention, he wanted Tao to hang all over him. Most of all though, Sehun wanted to kick himself in the face for not accepting Tao’s earlier attempts to take him out on a date.

“Can I take us somewhere?" Tao asked. "There’s this really pretty bridge that I love going to.”

“Okay, sure.” Sehun agreed easily, readjusting his cap so that the bill was in front. Whatever got them away from the throngs of people was fine with him. Tao beamed at Sehun. Sehun swore Tao’s smile was as bright, if not brighter than, the sun and just as warm. They walked on the trail to the bridge in comfortable silence and already it was quieter because there were fewer people around. Sehun just hoped that it would stay that way.

Unfortunately, they're not that lucky. Apparently, the bridge was a lot more popular than Tao had anticipated. Oh well, not a big deal. It took Sehun a second to realize that Tao wasn’t next to him anymore so he halted in his tracks he turned to face him. The frown on Tao's face was pitiful so Sehun gave him a confused look. “What’s up..?” He asked, stepping towards him. Tao was still frowning and peered over Sehun’s shoulder toward the bridge. “I didn’t think the bridge would be this crowded…” He admitted, slumping his shoulders in disappointment. “I usually come at night and it’s usually empty, so I just assumed...”

“Well, it is the middle of the day, so, it’s to be expected,” Sehun commented as he turned to look towards the bridge. There were a couple groups of people gathered along the bridge; some were taking pictures of the scenery or taking selfies alone or with friends, there were a couple of other people who had easels set up to paint whatever it was that inspired them. A passing thought of Tao sitting on the bridge at night and drawing crossed his mind.

Frowning slightly, Sehun looked back to Tao who was full-on sulking. “Well, let’s just go find a bench or something to sit on for now and maybe the bridge will clear out soon?” Sehun offered. With a heavy sigh, Tao agreed reluctantly, giving a quick nod. So that’s what they did. They walked down the dirt trail a little more, looking for an empty bench.

This was annoying. There were plenty of benches but all of them were taken. He really didn't think it'd be this difficult to find an empty one and the thought of just saying fuck it and sitting in the grass was Sehun's next suggestion but just when Sehun was about to bring the idea up he spotted a couple gathering their belongings at a nearby bench. Just a few seconds later they were walking away and Sehun pointed excitedly towards the unoccupied bench, startling Tao. “There! Go!” He commanded and without a second to blink, Tao was obeying and darted towards the unoccupied bench. Sehun flinched as Tao practically tripping into the wooden bench. There had been another couple eyeing the bench but with an apologetic and very fake smile, Tao waved the now disgruntled couple off as they walked past, spewing hushed curses.

Sehun jogged over to the bench where Tao was already sprawled across the bench, laying on his back.

With a petulant toss of the head, Sehun attempted to pull Tao’s legs off the bench but was met with resistance. “Hey, make room, you hog…” And when Tao shook his head, grinning, Sehun pulled Tao’s legs off the armrest where they were perched but Tao just let his legs fall heavily to the ground. His thighs covered most of the bench still leaving no room for Sehun.

“There you go with the animal references.” Tao jested.

Unamused, Sehun ignored the comment and glared down at Tao who was grinning up at him, very childishly and very cutely, Sehun noted. “Would you move?” He tried again, feigning frustration, and putting his hands on his hips for added dramatics.

“If you ask nicely,” Tao smirked, placing his legs back up on the bench and crossing one over the other.

“Are you kidding right now? I'm the one that spotted the bench in the first place!”

“Only if you don’t want to sit down,” Tao said cheekily, attempting to shrug but because he was lying down it was just an awkward movement.

Sehun stared down at Tao for a silent moment. With his hands still on his hips, he gave Tao a pointed look but Tao didn’t back down and only smiled sweetly up at him. After another moment, Sehun closed his eyes and sighed, shrugging cooly. “Fine. I’ll just go find somewhere else to sit. Bye.” He waved lazily as he turned on his heels. Tao’s eyes went wide as Sehun actually started to walk off. Clumsily, Tao reached out to grab Sehun’s wrist, having to turn his body awkwardly but he lost his balance and fell off the bench right onto the hard ground with a thud and an ‘oof’.

Sehun turned quickly to see Tao on the ground on his knees, propping himself up on the edge of the bench. He couldn’t fight the large, amused smile that edge his lips and with a burst of laughter Sehun almost doubled over as Tao joined him in a giggle fit. “Serves you right.” Sehun cackled, clutching his abdomen. Tao slowed his laughing for a moment, trying to catch his breath, but his wide smile stays displayed on his face. He’s never heard Sehun laugh so hard and so earnestly before. It was delightful, if not a little awkward and ugly, not as crisp as Tao’s own and more nasally, but he found it lovely nonetheless. Silently he hoped he could hear it more often.

Once Sehun caught his breath, he did go back towards Tao and held out a hand for Tao to grab. Tao took his offer and Sehun yanked him up. “You know you deserved that, right?” He snickered.

Tao’s mouth fell open dumbly. “I did not! All you had to do was nicely ask me to move, but instead you through a mini hissy-fit, as usual.” There was no bite to his words, but Sehun looked offended anyway.

“Well, you were being an ass,” Sehun stated, smirking.

“You’re always an ass.” Tao shot back.

“And yet you still like this ass.”

“Hell yeah, I do,” Tao says salaciously, shooting him a wink.

Sehun barked a laugh. “Oh grow up.”

It was then that Sehun realized that they were still holding hands. It was Sehun who gave Tao’s hand a light squeeze before finally slipping his hand away and moved around Tao to sit on the bench. He patted the space next to him with a triumphant smile and reclined back, crossing his legs. Tao made an ugly, mocking face but he was moving to sit next to Sehun anyway, and he sat close, closer than necessary not that Sehun minded. And feeling bold, Sehun slipped his hand into the space between them to lace his fingers with Tao’s. Responding instantly, Tao adjusted his hand to fit comfortably with Sehun’s and gave his hand a light squeeze as a small smile spread across both of their faces. It was a small but tender moment between them but it felt so much bigger to Tao, and he could feel his heart beating against his chest, threatening to move to his throat. He was so close to Sehun; they were holding hands, their shoulders were touching, their knees brushed against each other's and Sehun’s face was only a breath away from his. Sehun must have noticed this too because of Tao's fixated gaze on his lips.

Neither of them made a move and Sehun wanted so badly for Tao to close the space between them, but instead, Tao turned his head away and cleared his throat. “So, are you going to the show this weekend?”

Sehun blinked a couple times, his brows knitting together. “...What show?”

“Chanyeol’s? Did he not mention it to you?”

“Oh.” Sehun looked away to hide his frown. A heavy and uneasy feeling sat in the pit of his stomach as he thought about what to say. He honestly wasn’t sure if Tao even knew about him and Chanyeol’s past and he really didn’t want to ask. “Uh, probably not…” He admitted quietly and he swore he could _hear_ Tao’s disappointment.

“Ah. Well, that’s okay.” Tao said softly.

“I’m assuming you’re going?” Sehun asked.

“Yeah, and I was going to see if you wanted to go with me.” He huffed a laugh.

Sehun looked at Tao with his lips pressed flat, furrowing his strong brows. The look on Tao’s face was, well, sad. So with a deep, already regretful sigh, Sehun was saying, “I...uh, maybe could we do something else instead?” He offered, but Tao shook his head, “I already promised Chanyeol that I'd be there.”

With a slight nod, Sehun used his free hand to run his fingers through his hair and wondered when Tao and Chanyeol became so buddy-buddy with each other. “Well, I’ll think about it…” That answer seemed to please Tao judging by the way he squeezed his hand tightly. “Okay. It should be fun,” Tao added.

Sehun considered that for a moment. Just because Chanyeol was going to be there doesn’t mean Sehun had to actually pay attention to him and could just hang out and get drinks with Tao instead. It wasn't a bad idea, but still. “Yeah…” Sehun said lamely. “I’ll think about it…” He repeated and Tao seemed content with that answer. “Thanks, Hunnie.” Tao smiled sweetly. Sehun felt his face turn red from the tender way Tao said his name...nickname? but Sehun only hummed in acknowledgment. It’s not like he promised anything.

A few moments passed before either of them spoke.

“Hey, let’s go check out the bridge. See if it’s cleared out some.” Sehun suggests.

“Oh, yeah! Let’s go!” Tao beamed, getting up from the bench first, pulling Sehun off and making him stumble with a yelp. “Tao! Hold up. The bridge is not going anywhere.” Sehun was regaining his balance, using Tao’s strong grip to help steady himself so he didn’t eat a faceful of dirt. Tao looked at him apologetically. “I know. I’m sorry. I’m just excited!”

“You don’t say…” Sehun mumbled. Tao kept a tight grip on his hand.

When they reached the bridge, Tao dragged them to the middle at the highest point of the bridge and picked a side to stand on. Tao finally released Sehun’s hand as they both leaned over the edge to look down into the water. The solid warmth that was Tao pressed next to him was comforting. “I come here often,” Tao states. “It’s really peaceful and I get so much inspiration from this area. It’s really my favorite…” Tao’s voice went soft, and Sehun didn’t know what to say so he didn’t say anything. “Usually you can spot some fish…” Tao commented, leaning farther over the edge. Sehun glanced at Tao then back to the water to see if he could spot a fish. A moment later, Tao was practically yelling in his ear. “Ah, there!” Tao pointed excitedly. Tao arched across Sehun right in his line of vision so Sehun pressed Tao’s arm down and out of the way to look over in that direction. “Oh cool,” Sehun mumbled for a lack of something better to say. The fish Tao pointed out was extremely fat, probably from being overfed by the locals tossing bread into the water or whatever else.

Sehun stared down at the crystal clear river below. He could see not only the dozens of fish swishing around but also rocks and pebbles that settled on the bottom. He brought his eyes to peer at the forest that lined the river, forming a wall of oak-brown and newly blossomed, jewel-green leaves that cast a shadow over them, blocking the beaming heat of the sun. Birds in the trees chirped loudly in the canopy of the trees as the leaves swaying created a refreshing, light breeze. Sehun inhaled the mulchy mix of the forests scent. Aside from the chatter of the few lingering people, this was soothing and beautiful and Sehun could understand why Tao came here often. Now he wondered what it would look like at night.

“This is really pretty.” Sehun exhaled gently.

“Yeah,” Tao replied lightly.

Sehun turned to face Tao, who was unabashedly gazing at him. Boldly, Sehun had the suspicion that Tao wasn’t referring to the scenery as he was staring at him instead. Sehun's face reddened, but he gazed back, skimming over Tao's golden skin that glistened in the sun and his light, sun-bleached hair gently blowing in the wind. He was gorgeous.

“Hey, do wanna get some ice cream?” Tao asked with a small smile.

“Uh, sure.” Sehun agreed easily.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

They ended up going to a frozen yogurt shop instead.

“This isn't ice cream. This is an abomination. This is...This is like the creepy, healthy uncle of frozen treats.” Tao whined.

“‘Creepy uncle’..?” Sehun repeated, giving Tao an incredulous look. He wasn’t if he wanted Tao to explain or not.

“Yeah.” Tao pouted, with a sigh and a moue.

“Okay, weirdo. Anyway, it’s practically the same thing,” Sehun said, exasperated. “And really, with all the toppings you’re adding right now makes your ‘creepy healthy uncle’ argument invalid.”

Tao huffed as he spitefully added a few more brownies and Snowcaps to his bowl. Sehun eyed him, shaking his head seeing that he was correct in his assumption that there were more toppings than frozen yogurt in Tao’s bowl. His bowl looked like a dentist’s paradise compared to Sehun's bowl that consisted of a mixture of fruity flavored yogurts and delicious fruit toppings that Tao sneered at. Despite not wanting, or liking, frozen yogurt Tao ended up paying for their bowls. Sehun offered to pay but Tao insisted that he would so he could guiltlessly complain about froyo. Sehun just rolled his eyes as they made their way to sit at a small booth towards the back of the shop.

Sehun eyed Tao as he carefully scooped bits of different toppings like brownies and M&Ms and sprinkles on to his spoon and avoided getting any of the yogurt on his spoon as much as possible. He looked like a damn child. “You know, you didn’t _have_ to get any yogurt." Sehun chastised. "You could have just filled your bowl up with the toppings.”

Tao scoffed. “Who goes to a froyo place and doesn’t get froyo? That would be weird.”

“First of all, you’re already weird.” Sehun deadpanned. “Secondly, who goes to a froyo place, _buys froyo_ but doesn’t eat it?”

"Me." Tao made a face and shoved a big spoonful of toppings into his mouth as if to prove a point. As usual, he ate like an animal who’s never held a utensil before in this life, and as embarrassing as it was it was also incredibly humorous to watch. Oh. There he goes comparing Tao to an animal again. But really, from his odd table manners and cat-like eyes, toothy wolf-like grin...He was like a sheep in wolf's clothing. Sehun took his thoughts to the next level and momentarily considered the idea of Tao wearing a collar and possibly a leash with a tail, too, and then wondered if Tao would actually be into that...Sehun was shaken from his thoughts when he heard a disgruntled whine come from the other. Tao has meticulously picked out chocolate pieces and sulked when the next bite he took had just a _bit_ yogurt on it. Sehun couldn’t help but laugh at his exaggerated expression of disgust.

Eventually, Sehun offered to just take the yogurt out of his bowl but Tao stubbornly declined.

With a twisted, affronted look, Sehun squinted at Tao. “You know, I shouldn’t be surprised that you’re so stubborn but I am?” He uptalked as Tao gave a toothy wide smile and took another spoonful in his mouth. Tao’s smile was so pretty, Sehun thought begrudgingly, the small pearly whites that were perfectly lined and Sehun would even say his smile was cute if it wasn't such a shit-eating grin.

“You’re _not_ cute.” Sehun lied, taking a bite of his own chilled, fruity mixture.

“Sure I am.” Tao countered confidently.

Sehun glared as he chewed slowly because okay, Tao was right. He was cute. So fucking cute and handsome and charming and funny and fuck, goddamnit.

“I don't think so.” Sehun retorted.

“I think you do.” Tao shot back.

“And what exactly do you mean by that?” Sehun set his spoon in the bowl to give Tao his full, undivided attention.

Tao giggled. “I've seen you check me out, and if you don't think I'm cute then you at least think I'm hot.”

Sehun wanted to kiss the smug look off Tao's face, but instead, he opened his mouth to deny the accusations but closed his mouth immediately, pressing his tongue against the inside of his cheek.

The burst of laughter that comes from Tao should really annoy him, the steady stream of high-pitched giggles should make Sehun cringe, but it doesn’t. Instead, Sehun fights back a smile, failing miserably.

“Yeah, well, don't think I haven't seen you drool over my ass before.” Sehun accuses.

“Oh, you saw?” Tao asks, eyebrows high on his forehead.

“Uh, yes? You're not exactly subtle.”

“I know. I wanted you to catch me looking.” Tao finished off whatever bits of toppings were left in his bowl before getting up with a pleased smile. He grabbed his bowl and walked over to the trash to throw it away.

Sehun stared dumbly and followed Tao with his eyes as he processed what he heard. He felt the familiar heat crawl up his face.

Tao looked Sehun’s way, locking eyes with a smirk, and threw in a cocky wink for good measure.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Tao wanted to walk Sehun home so he let him and one thing lead to another and now they were making out in the hallway just right outside Sehun’s apartment door.

Sehun hit the wall with a soft thud, knocking a gasp from him. He was pinned to the wall by Tao’s warm, solid body. In places where Sehun was lanky and slender, Tao was toned and sturdy, and if he wanted to, Sehun thought, and he really considered this, he was sure he could prompt Tao to lift him up with no problem so he could wrap his legs the other's waist. But right now they were kissing, sloppy and fervent, and Sehun didn’t want to complicate things right now.

Sehun whimpered helplessly into Tao’s mouth as the other ground his hips against his. It's been so long since he's made out with anyone, at least at this level. Maybe a few moments here and there at a club with a hot drunken stranger, or with Yixing once or twice, but nothing this hot and ardent. It's been so long since Sehun felt wanted to this degree and he didn't want this to stop.

With Tao’s hot, skilled lips pressed against his, Sehun then felt Tao’s equally hot fingers cautiously sneaking under the hem of his shirt. Sehun let him as he draped his arms over Tao’s shoulders, pulling him closer, if possible. A moment later, Tao pulled away, taking a deep, ragged breath but immediately leaned back in to attach his supple lips to Sehun's neck, leaving a damp trail of kisses down his throat. Sehun tilted his head to the side to give Tao better access. Tao's lips felt so velvety and warm and pleasant on his neck and when Tao lightly nipped at his throat Sehun mewled, encouraging the action. “You’re so hot, Sehun.” Tao rasped hotly against his throat.

“I know,” Sehun replied and felt Tao chuckle.

“I didn’t know you were so cocky.”

“Confident.” Sehun corrected, shifting himself to fit one of Tao’s thighs between his legs, rolling his hips down. This time it was Tao who groaned, low and deep as he pressed his leg up to apply pressure to Sehun’s hardening cock.

Tao moved to press his forehead to Sehun's, locking eyes with him, but then Sehun drops his gaze down to stare hungrily at Tao’s parted and plump lips, breathing heavy and his breath ghosting over his own mouth. With a soft, barely audible whine, Sehun placed a hand on the nape of Tao’s neck and pulled him into slot their lips together once more. He could feel Tao move his hands from where they were settled on his waist to slide down to his hips, idly rubbing his thumbs over his protruding bones. The sound Sehun made was lost in Tao’s mouth. And Tao greedily licked at Sehun’s bottom lip and Sehun gladly parted his lips to let Tao lick into his mouth. It was messy, and just incredibly sloppy and hot.

Several moments later, Sehun broke away with a gasp, leaning his head back against the filthy wall behind him as Tao latched his lips to his jaw once more and trailed his lips up this time, nipping at the sensitive skin just below Sehun’s ear. Sehun’s breath hitched when Tao groped his ass and easily lifted him, using the wall as support so Sehun could place his weight on it and wrap his legs around his waist. This position was a lot better in the sense that Sehun could definitely feel the bound length in Tao's pants; pressing firm and thick to his ass. “God, you're so hot. It's not fair…” Sehun griped, tangling his fingers in Tao’s hair, gripping tightly and skewing his bandana.“Should we go inside?” He rumbled, giving Sehun’s pert ass a nice, lascivious squeeze. With his pants pulled taut against his ass, Sehun swore he could feel every muscle in Tao's hand and when Tao massaged his ass again Sehun couldn't help the pathetic drawn-out moan as a response.

Sehun dithers for a moment, letting his head loll to the side as he goes through the pros and cons. Pros: he gets a good, hard fucking or vice versa. The cons: the aftermath of the good hard fucking could be incredibly awkward. Sehun decides that the latter was worth the risk when he canted his hips up and felt Tao how aroused he was. Finally with a fierce, “ _Yes_ \--” as a proper response, Tao was letting Sehun back to the floor when a different but familiar voice speaks up.

“Um, is this your new kink, Sehun? Foreplay in the fourier” Came Jongin’s irked voice. Jongin had the most bewildered expression on his face and all Sehun could do is stare wide-eyed at his best friend who was accompanied by a very uncomfortable-looking Kyungsoo at his side. Sehun could feel his face burning and watched as Jongin looked from him to glance at Tao. Sehun followed Jongin's gaze to look at Tao who, of course, looked unabashed.

“Hi, Jonginnie. Soo.” Tao greeted, shoving his hands into his pockets probably trying to hide his slowly declining boner that strained his pants. It didn’t help. Sehun wanted to lick his lips at the thought but now wasn’t the time. Jongin finally closed his mouth, jaw tightening while Kyungsoo cleared his throat “Hey…”

“Were you guys about to go have _in the hallway_?” Jongin asked. Was this a trick question? Blinking a couple times, Sehun opened his mouth to say something but stopped because honestly, he wasn’t completely sure what they were about to do, probably nothing good.

“It was an idea,” Tao answered honestly. Jongin looked at Tao, unamused. The look alone wiped the smile off Tao's face.

Sehun finally collected his thoughts and got on the defensive with a huff. “I mean, I don’t know? Maybe?” He tried to not sound too offended but he couldn't help it when he felt like he was being scolded by his mother or something. Sehun felt Tao eye him, most likely surprised by his answer as much as Sehun was but Sehun ignored him. "Okay, probably not int he hallway, but maybe inside, or, something?” He snapped.

Jongin frowned. “I told you last week that Soo would be coming over, Sehun..." Sehun’s brows furrowed in confusion but Jongin’s pointed look instantly had him remembering last weekend.

“Oh,” Sehun says softly. That's right. “I didn’t know you meant tonight?” He argued. Jongin went to retort but Kyungsoo spoke up before him. Surprisingly, Kyungsoo was smiling and held up one of the bags. “You guys wanna join us? We were going to do some nerdy shit, make food, drink. Y'know, video games, binge-watching anime, or whatever.” Sehun looked at Jongin's disappointed face to the bags that they were holding. It was the first time he realized that they were holding the bags and now Sehun felt bad that he and Tao were potential -- currently -- cockblocking Jongin. Jongin looked like he was about to protest but before he could say anything Tao was answering excitedly, “Really!? That sounds like fun!” Tao exclaimed.

Kyungsoo nodded and both Jongin and Sehun's jaws dropped. “Yeah. We have plenty of food and definitely too much alcohol for the two of us. If you guys are up for some drinks?”

“Definitely!” Tao replied. Sehun shot Jongin a quick look and boy did he look peeved. Jongin locked eyes with him and Sehun mouthed an apology but the other just rolled his eyes and walked past him and Tao to unlock the door.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kyungsoo managed to sooth Jongin without even knowing Jongin needed it.

Kyungsoo took Jongin into the kitchen with him to help cook and Sehun sat with Tao in the living room on the floor. Kyungsoo left the alcohol, which was a large bottle of whipped cream flavored vodka, in there with them so Sehun poured them both a shot. Clinking their glasses together, Tao downed his first with no problem while Sehun stared at his for a moment. "Bottoms up.” He mumbled before downing his too. The burn in his throat from the liquid made him cough and eyes water. His tolerance for alcohol was very low so it wouldn’t take much for him to start feeling a buzz. He didn't drink often, only when he went out or to parties but even then that was rare. Tao was already pouring another round for them when Kyungsoo came out from the kitchen to grab a shot for him and Jongin. Sehun stopped Kyungsoo before he headed back to the kitchen and poured more alcohol into his own shot glass. “Here. He’s kind of moody...You might need another.” Kyungsoo gave Sehun a sympathetic look. "You guys didn't ruin anything, just so you know. I still have plans tonight so whether you guys leave or stay is up to you. Just don't intrude on us again." The tight smile Kyungsoo gave them both was borderline frightening. Sehun and Tao both nodded then Kyungsoo left, returning to the kitchen, casually calling out to them that dinner would be ready shortly.

Sehun and Tao gave each other a wide-eyed look. With a shrug, Tao reached for the alcohol and filled the shot glass. Because Sehun gave his up they had to share the glass and after a third shot, Sehun sat back against the couch and groaned. As much as he loved drinking he knew he should slow down. He already felt warm which was a bad sign because he was a very hands-on drunk. He couldn't count the times that he had gotten handsy with Chanyeol or a time or two with Yixing at a party. Not that Chanyeol knows about those drunken mistakes with Yixing. He, Jongin and Yixing all swore to take those memories to the grave. While Sehun was blinking heavily after three shots, Tao didn't seem like he was affected at all, or planned on slowing down as he poured another shot. Tao downed the shot and poured another for Sehun. And okay, after this one, he needed to chill.

He didn't.

The fifth shot was enough to make Sehun feel a lot more heated and giddy and found everything funny, especially Tao’s dumb rambling. Or it was dumb to him because everything was.

“That wasn't funny.” Sehun laughed loudly, leaning against Tao’s shoulder.

“It wasn’t supposed to be,” Tao chuckled. “I was just saying that my lease was ending soon.” Sehun's laughs died down and he wasn't sure when Jongin and Kyungsoo brought out the food and joined them in the living room or when Tao wrapped his arms around the small of Sehun's waist but what he did know is that he was being poured the sixth shot.

“So, are you two dating finally?” Kyungsoo asked looking at Tao more for an answer than Sehun. Sehun frowned. Was Tao even buzzed? But the way Kyungsoo added the 'finally’ made Sehun choke on the shot that he didn't need, making him go into a mini coughing fit. A minute or two later he was okay again and Tao was answering. “Well, uh…” He stalled. “No, we're not.” His smile was tight and frayed, but Sehun just reached for the half full shot glass that sat in front of him to drink it in one go.

Kyungsoo merely hummed in understanding. "Well, you guys are cute together." He added flatly, and Jongin was nodding before taking a sip of red wine. Sehun forgot that they had wines and immediately regretted drinking the hard liquor.

"I think so too," Tao giggled, shameless as always. Sehun was too lost in his own thoughts to even bother responding. He'd probably forget this in the morning anyway.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Even with the food filling him up, Sehun still felt beyond buzzed, not quite drunk, but definitely tipsy. He stopped taking shots after that half one which was probably an hour or more ago but it still too took him a hazey moment to realize that Jongin and Kyungsoo cleared the table and left back to the kitchen. The overwhelming need to be cuddled overcame Sehun as he took this opportunity receive Tao's undivided attention by hanging all over him. Whenever Sehun was intoxicated he was included to be clingy and brave, but Tao wasn't complaining though, not if his hands snaking under Sehun's shirt as he tenderly kissed the back of Sehun’s neck was any proof. Sehun sat with his back pressed against Tao’s chest and exhaled a satisfied sigh when he felt Tao’s light touch drift higher up his torso and stopped once he reached Sehun's chest. The soft moan Sehun let out urged Tao to gently skim his fingertips over Sehun's nipples, eliciting a lascivious moan from him as Tao teased the little nubs, making them perk up. A steady stream of gasps and soft groans flood out of Sehun's mouth as Tao continued placing hot open mouth kisses on the side of his neck. Sehun easily shuddered under his touch, his mind hazy and body over-sensitive with need and want. “You should get these pierced,” Tao murmured against his ear, his hot breath sending shivers down Sehun's body. Sehun brought his arms up to drape over Tao’s shoulders, using Tao to hold himself up while bending him in closer albeit an awkward, strained position. “I’ve thought about it.” Sehun giggled. And it's true, he had toyed with the idea but had been too nervous to actually go for it, but now the thought was fresh in his head. But so was the thought of Tao piercing them, or biting them, or pinching them. Sehun wondered if Tao knew how sensitive his nipples were and how hard his touching was making him. "You should. It would be so sexy..." Tao purred before licking the shell of Sehun's ear, then twisting the perked flesh between his thumb and pointer finger. Sehun gasped lifted his chest up into Tao's touch, tugging Tao's hair and when Tao did it again it earned a choked off moan that made Tao's cock twitch in his pants. Sehun knew because Sehun felt it.

In the distance, Sehun could hear Jongin and Kyungsoo laughing and dishes clanking from the kitchen, remembering that he and Tao weren't alone and it brought him slightly back to his senses that this was extremely inappropriate.

Sehun slouched against Tao’s body, panting lightly, his limbs feeling heavy and out of his control. “Hm, Taotao,” Sehun purred, releasing his tight hold on Tao's hair and moving a hand to caress his cheek. Tao leaned into his touch and ghosted his fingers down Sehun's torso. “We can go to my room if you want.” He whispers in a sultry manner, tilting his head back to gaze up at Tao mustering the most salacious grin he could manage, and it seemed to work. Sehun could see the want in Tao’s dark, glossed eyes as he gazed at him hungrily through lidded eyes.

“I want to,” Tao admitted, leaning in to kiss Sehun's forehead. “But not like this.” To Sehun's displeasure, Tao removed his hands from under Sehun's shirt.

The sudden rejection left Sehun feeling vulnerable and self-conscious. “What? Why? What do you mean?” Sehun pouted. Did he do something wrong or come on too eager? Tao looked so composed as he stared down tenderly at Sehun. It made Sehun's already flushed face redden more.

“Because you're drunk, Hunnie” Tao answered simply but gently.

Sehun frowned. “Yeah, I am. And why aren't you? We had the same amount…”

Tao’s burst of giggles made Sehun's heart flutter. “It takes a lot for me to get drunk,” He answered, shrugging. Tao was still holding Sehun, but it was a little awkward now that Sehun had slid further to the floor so that he was leaning on the inside of Tao’s thighs so Tao's hold was high up on his chest. Sehun huffed, blowing a bit of hair that laid annoyingly over his eyes that fell from his cap. “So I guess you won't stay the night?” Sehun asked, looking up at him with a most piteous face.

Tao smiled down at him sympathetically, dolefully shaking his head. “Maybe another night?" The frown on Sehun's face cued Tao to add quickly, "I really, really want to, Hunnie, but I don’t...want things to get heated and, I don’t know, maybe you regret whatever we do?” Tao’s voice was small, almost timid as if he expected Sehun to lash out at him. Gazing dumbly up at Tao, he stared up with glossy, dark eyes. “Well. That’s alright.” Sehun mumbled, turning on his side and scooting closer so he could wrap his arms around the small of Tao’s waist to nuzzle his nose into the other’s lower abdomen. Tao smelled so nice, he thought, smelling of peaches and spice mixed with his natural musk. Sehun couldn’t get enough of it. It was relaxing. Too relaxing, actually, as Sehun dozed off.

It was several minutes later that Jongin and Kyungsoo came walking out of the kitchen together, Jongin in Kyungsoo’s wake. Jongin’s hair was disheveled as he made a weak effort to subtly straighten out his shirt, but Tao didn’t comment on it.

“Is he finally dead?” Jongin deadpanned.

“Fuck off, Nini…” Sehun slurred, barely audible.

Jongin grinned and stepped over to the two on the floor, crouching down. Tao was helplessly trapped under Sehun who was laying in between his legs, and Tao looked at the pair with pleading eyes. Kyungsoo shrugged because there was nothing he could do and dismissed himself to Jongin’s room. Tao didn't take offense to it, not after what Kyungsoo said to them earlier. Jongin watched Kyungsoo leave and turned back to give Jongin a salacious look before walking into Jongin's room and shutting the door behind him. Hurriedly, Jongin started to shake Sehun awake. “Okay, time to wake - “ Jongin started but Tao stopped him. Jongin gave him a confused blook ut Tao waved him off. “It’s fine. I’ll hang here with him.” He whispered.

Tao watched Jongin B-lined it to his room and quietly shut the door behind him.

Turning back to Sehun, Tao admired how soft and peaceful he looked sleeping. Even if he was drooling. The permanent furrow of his eyebrows now relaxed, and his usual tensed lips were loose and soft, slightly parted on quiet, slow breaths. Tao removed Sehun’s cap and set it on the table so he could run his fingers through Sehun’s silky and slightly greasy hair. As he smoothed out his hat-hair he had to bite back a grin when his fingers snagged on a knot and Sehun grumbled in his sleep, moving his head away from Tao’s touch only to snuggle closer to him.

Tao really didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay the night with Sehun. He wanted to bring him to bed, undress him, tuck him in and crawl under the covers to hold him tight and to nuzzle his nose in the nape of Sehun’s neck, but he wanted Sehun to soberly want that too.

Tao sighed and tucked a few strands of hair behind Sehun’s ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really, really love writing sweet (and semi-smutty) taohun moments. Sehun is finally warming up to Tao. I'm so thrilled.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and I appreciate any kudos or comments!  
> They keep me motivated.


	6. Chapter 6

Awakened with a monster headache, Sehun knew that the hangover was going to be unforgiving.

He fucked up when he blinked his heavy eyes open to see the world spinning around him and a wave of nausea hit him. His head was pounding, sharp and heavy and the early sun seeping through the blinds hitting him directly in the face wasn’t helping. He rolled over to turn away from the blinding light, hiding his head under his pillow. This was the worst and he’s never regretted something so much in his life right now as he did drinking as much as he did last night, especially on a weeknight. Stretching out a long arm to his side table, Sehun aimlessly patted around for his phone because he _refuses_ to open his eyes again. But when he didn’t feel his phone anywhere on the table he was finally forced to pry at least one eye open. Sehun lifted the pillow just a little and peeked out; facing away from the sun felt better but the pounding beat of his head remained constant whether the sun was in his face or not.

Now squinting with one eye, Sehun scrunched his face in annoyance when he didn’t see his phone sitting in its usual spot on his nightstand. With a long, drawn out and exaggerated groan, Sehun pulled the pillow back over his head and attempted to sleep more. He needed sleep. Sleep and water. And he had no idea what time it was, or whether or not he was late for work. Sehun was well aware that he had a morning shift, but he is also aware that he hasn’t heard the annoying tune of his alarm go off either so he took that as a sign that he still had more time to sleep, or he’ll be receiving one hell-raising call from Junmyeon.

When trying to fall back asleep failed, Sehun laid there for several moments, contemplating how badly he needed this job and if it would be worth it to go to work or to just call in sick. With the latter, Sehun felt that word would get out someway that he wasn’t actually sick and Junmyeon might actually fire him. The brief thought that he could call Minseok or Jongdae to see if they would work crossed his mind but, ugh, he _really_ did need the money.

Sehun was startled by a loud crashing sound that came from outside his room. He winced, brows furrowed tightly in pain as his already thrumming head _throb_. “What the hell…” His voice was muffled and pained as he forced himself to slowly sit up, feeling the muscle in his right cheek flex Sehun brought his hands up to slowly massage his temples. 

Sehun scooted off the bed in an attempt to stand up but easily lost his balance and fell back onto his bed. This wasn’t looking good, but nothing a shower and aspirin couldn't fix, he thought. He sat on the edge of the bed for a few moments with his eyes closed, fighting off the dizziness for his second attempt at getting up. This time he was successful and he was able to stagger to the bathroom, slowly but surely, and once he reached the bathroom door he toed the door open and reluctantly turned on the lights. The dim white glow of the bathroom bulbs made his head thrum even more if that was even possible. After a moment or two of steadying himself against the door frame, Sehun blinked his eyes open and adjusted so he was able to open his eyes, After several more minutes, Sehun eventually managed to get the shower running, undress and step in. The hot water felt like a gift from the gods on his aching muscles and headache as the repetitive rhythm of the spray of the water soothed his body. As Sehun rinsed the shampoo from his scalp and applied the conditioner to his hair his thoughts wandered back to yesterday, specifically last night when he was drinking with Tao. He might not remember how or when he ended up in his bed but he did remember how he invited Tao to come back to his room with him. He couldn’t shake the embarrassing feeling of acting like such an obscene lush in front of him. It was different when he was sober and practically begging for Tao to fuck him because he was in control, but his drunken self-was just shameful.

Blinking the water from his eyes, Sehun began to wash his body, lathering his chest in his favorite cocoa butter scented liquid soap that left his body smooth and soft to the touch, and as scrubbed down his torso he started to recall even more details from last night, like how handsy Tao was with him. Not when they were making out in the hall because that was mostly from Sehun’s lead, but when he was tipsy and leaning against Tao’s firm chest. Closing his eyes, Sehun remembered how Tao slid his hands under his shirt and up his body to ghost over his torso, how his warm lips felt covering his neck in wet kisses, oh, and how Tao kept teasing his chest. Twisting and tugging gently at his overly sensitive chest that was downright his weakness. The mental image of Tao’s calloused fingertips teasing his nipples elicited a pathetic whimper out of him. The growing arousal sent a shiver up his spine and Sehun dropped the pink mesh sponge on the tub floor to grip his half-hard cock to start stroking himself slowly. Nibbling his bottom lip, he imagined it was Tao’s hand stroking him, whispering indecent praises in his ear, and it was Tao he imagined biting the perked nubs and teasing the flesh between his teeth. Then it was Tao that Sehun was imaging bending over to fuck into the sheets, making him a moaning mess and gasping his name as he fills him up.

It didn't take long for Sehun to release into his fist with a shudder and soft grunt. With light labored breaths, Sehun washed his hand off and finished rinsing out his hair and the rest of the foam from his body.

After his shower and jerking off, he felt a little more human again, though some aspirin wouldn’t hurt.

Sehun dried off, got dressed in his usual work appropriate button-down shirt and khakis and went through his pampering routine to make himself presentable for the day. Just because he felt like shit doesn't mean he had to look like shit too. So he styled his copper hair parted down the middle and added a light wave. He now felt presentable enough and headed out into the living room, but he stopped in his tracks right outside his door when he notices a couple of things. The first thing he noticed was that there was the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. The second thing he noticed was Jongin sprawled on the couch, asleep. Sehun scrunched his face in confusion because something didn’t add up. If Jongin was sleeping and obviously _not_ cooking then…. Sehun moved as quick as his sluggish body would let him right up to the breakfast counter. Was Tao here? Was Tao cooking breakfast? Could...Tao even cook…? But Sehun’s high hopes were shot down when he peered through the breakfast nook and into the kitchen to see Kyungsoo.

Sehun’s shoulders fell in disappointed as he produced a doltish, “Oh…” as if he really should have expected it to be Tao. 

This got Kyungsoo's attention. He glanced over at Sehun with a small smile. “Oh. Hey,” he greeted and went back to scrambling the eggs in the pan.

“Why are you in our kitchen?” Sehun asked, his eyes narrowing and creating a vertical wrinkle between his brows. His lips pursed slightly. 

“Because I’m cooking,” Kyungsoo replied, stating the obvious with an unvarnished flair. 

Sehun blinked a couple times. “Oh, okay.” he accepted dully and reached over the countertop of the breakfast nook to grab the bottle of medicine that sat near the sink on the other side. Once he grabbed the bottle, the next task of unscrewing the cap took a lot more effort than usually needed but finally, he popped it open and dropped a few pills into his palm. Kyungsoo must have sensed or seen his struggle and took pity on him because he filled a cup with water and placed it in front of Sehun. Sehun gave a hum of thanks and swallowed the pills in one go.

“Want some?” Kyungsoo offered, pointing to the food on the stove. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Sehun nodded and was practically drooling at the sight of bacon, eggs, pancakes -- were those chocolate chip pancakes? Jongin’s favorite, how sweet.

“Yes, please,” Sehun answered verbally, probably too quickly. “I need something that isn’t cereal. At least if I want to survive the day…” He grumbled. Suddenly, Sehun remembered that he didn't actually know what time it was and quickly peered over to the stove top where a small digital clock displayed the time. He relaxed once more seeing that he had a little under an hour until he needed to be at work. Enough time for breakfast.

Kyungsoo chuckled as he put a hearty plate together for Sehun. “Yeah, I bet. You were pretty gone last night.”

“Yeah…” Sehun felt his face redden. “Anyways….” He muttered, darting his eyes to look anywhere but at Kyungsoo and hoping his lack of a response will end the conversation. 

It didn’t because apparently, Kyungsoo was determined to keep Sehun’s headache alive and well. “Yeah, you ended up on the floor and sleeping in Tao’s lap. Oh, and you were snoring loudly by the way.” Sehun didn’t miss the smirk on Kyungsoo’s face as he slid a plate of food in front of Sehun. 

“I was snoring?!” Sehun shrieked in disbelief, and before Kyungsoo could reply Sehun shoved his face into the folds of his arms on the counter. “I can’t believe I was snoring…” The sentence dropping to a grumble and his words muffled.

Lost in his own pity party Sehun didn’t hear the soft footsteps coming up behind him. 

“Hey, cockblock…” Jongin yawned and wrapped his arms around Sehun from behind. He placed his forehead on the back of Sehun’s head and nuzzled his face into his hair. “You smell so good, Hunhun…” He mumbled, moving to rest his chin on Sehun’s shoulder. His chest was pressed flat against Sehun’s body and Sehun appreciated how warm and comforting Jongin was, and...“Uhg, gross. You _reek_ of sex, Nini. Get off me! I don’t want to go to work smelling like a cum dumpster.” Sehun shoved his shoulder back, forcing Jongin to remove his grip from Sehun’s back. “Did you even let him rest at all, Kyungsoo?” Sehun quipped, assessing Jongin with a narrow gaze. He finally noticed the bruising along the other's collarbone that he was shamelessly showing off by wearing a low cut tank. Kyungsoo only shrugged with a cheeky grin on his face. “More or less. We did sleep some.” Sehun wasn’t judging because he had no room to judge, but the last he knew, Jongin was still pining after Kyungsoo so this was a very, very recent development to say the least. 

With another yawn, Jongin joined Sehun at the breakfast bar, sitting on the other stool and lazily laying his head on his arms to watch Kyungsoo cook. “ _‘Some’_.” Jongin scoffed with a lopsided grin. “That’s being a bit modest. You see, Hunhun, Soo’s only cooking me breakfast because he promised me he would last night if I let him --”

“Eat!” Kyungsoo interrupted, shoving a plate in Jongin’s face. 

The beautiful burst of laughter that came from Jongin made Sehun smile. “I’ll tell you later, Hun.” Jongin grinned with a wink. Sehun snorted, trying to compress the amused smile. “Whatever. Just tell me after work…”

They both didn’t miss the way Kyungsoo glared at them.  
  


[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

 

Everytime the door chimed open Sehun’s right eye twitched with a familiar throbbing pain behind his eyes.

Despite taking medicine for his hangover this morning a migraine threatened to return with each ding, ring, clang, and loud, cheery customers that flooded his ear. His head was still so sensitive and on top of that, he felt nauseous now. Sehun thought about propping the door open so he wouldn’t have to hear the hell-bell ding but he didn’t for two reasons: the first being it was incredibly hot outside and the second reason being because he would be in the back room most of the day unless a customer needed him up front so he needed to be able to hear the damn door open to alert him of customers. So sadly, between the loud door ding, boisterous customers, and phone constantly ringing, there was no peace.

Sehun was working on several arrangements that were due in the next couple days (he hated when Junmyeon accepted catering to weddings) when he leaned back to check on the front of the store to make sure all was still calm, and it was, until Sehun caught sight of Tao about to yank the door open.

“Hi, Hunnie! I’m here,” Tao announced.

Against Sehun’s better judgment, he dropped whatever arrangement he was working on and walked to stand in the doorway. “Do you ever work, or did Kris finally fire you?” He jabbed with a smirk, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

Like usual, Tao walked up to the front counter and relaxed against it, leaning so that his forearms rested flat against the surface. He huffed a laugh, the corners of his mouth slid upwards. “Actually, I wanted to check on you, _and_ I’m not scheduled for an appointment until later.” Sehun quirked a brow, “And don’t you have anything better to do than hang around here before work?” 

“I guess not,” Tao admitted with a half-shrug, still smiling. 

Sehun hummed, regarding Tao for a moment. “Well, I hate to ruin your plans but unless you're planning to buy something you can't hang around here.”

“What? Why not?” The other tilted his head with furrowed brows, looking pitiful. 

“Because for one,” Sehun held up a finger for emphasis, “that's called loitering, and two,” He added a second finger, “I have a lot of work to do and I don’t need you here to distract me.” He answered complacently. 

“I promise I won’t distract you!” Tao pressed, standing up straight now. The upturn of his lips and puppy-pleading eyes were tempting but really, Sehun needed to get some work done.

“That's reassuring, but you're still loitering,” Sehun informed, giving Tao a pointed look. 

“So...What you’re saying is if I bought something then I could stay?” Tao moved from the front of the counter to stand just on the side of it, not crossing the imaginary employee - customer line, but now he was at least standing face to face with the other. 

Sehun sighed heavily, closing his eyes and shaking his head slowly at what he was about to say. “You really have nothing better to do, do you?” 

“No, not really” Tao confessed with a sheepish smile. “Plus, like I said, I wanted to check on you. Y'know, to see how you’re doing and all from last night.” 

Sehun blushed and he averted his gaze. “I’m fine…” He mumbled quickly, anxiously tapping his fingers against his own arm. With another heavy sigh, he willed the embarrassment out of his voice and dismissed Tao with a wave of his hand. “Okay, well, I really do have work that needs to get done so you can hang around if you want. Just. Don't be a distraction, okay?” 

“Okay,” Tao said too fast and too loudly with a blithe, smiling face. 

Sehun turned on his heels and walked to the back room again where there was, more or less, a workshop to put customer orders together like bouquets, large floral arrangements or corsages, and whatever else. From where he was standing, Sehun could see the front of the store and could see Tao as he quietly stood at the front counter, flipping through some home and garden type catalog with a complete lack of interest. Just looking at him was pitiful; he was leaning on his elbow, chin in hand and lazily flipped page after page in the magazine or whatever he was reading. Sehun couldn't believe that he was actually sticking around. Honestly, he couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Tao chose to stand there doing nothing before going to work just to hang out with him.

Sehun should feel touched, but he just feels annoyed.

The list of orders was finally dwindling down. Sehun was flying through these despite a mild headache that still lingered and the on and off wave of nausea. Though, he was on his last few orders when he accidentally knocked the scissors to the ground. “Shit.” He cursed through a clenched jaw. Sehun stared at the scissors on the floor for several seconds. With a heavy sigh, Sehun attempted to reach for the scissors while keeping hold of the arrangement but as fate would have it Sehun ended up stumbling forward, losing his hold on the flowers and not surprisingly, the arrangement of flowers separated, falling freely across the tabletop. Sehun closed his eyes, snatched the scissors off the ground and slammed the shears back on the counter. He had to take a moment to collect himself, and after a few moments he began arranging the bouquet back together, however, he ended up messing up again but this time he forgot to cut the ribbon for the bouquet before assembling it. 

Not wanting to let what, in his opinion, was the best arrangement so far go, Sehun started going through his options. He didn’t have many and in fact, he only had two: let the arrangement fall apart again or have Tao help him. Worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, he played out his options. He really didn’t want to ruin this nearly perfect arrangement, he just wanted to get it _done_. So, he decided to call out for Tao. This, of course, was against store policies and could possibly get Sehun in trouble, but it’s not as if he was letting Tao near the register or anything of true importance. 

“Uh, hey, Tao?” Sehun voiced, arching his back to peer out the backroom door to see if Tao heard him, and he did because he was now standing just outside the workroom door.

“Everything okay?” Tao asked.

“Yeah, I just…” Sehun paused for a moment. “I need you to do me a solid. If you don’t mind?” Tao’s face lit up, “Yeah, sure.” He eagerly stepped through the door and came right up to Sehun’s side. “How can I help?” he asked with a giddy smile. 

Sehun had to bite back a smile. “Alright, I just need you to cut a piece of ribbon, okay?” 

“Okay,” Tao nodded curtly. 

“And grab..uh...that spool, over there, the lavender one.” Sehun nodded his head in the direction of the ribbon and Tao’s eyes following. Seeing the light lavender spool of ribbon, Tao reached for it and the shears and waits for further instruction. “Okay. I need about, uhm...six inches? I think? Yeah, six inches. Use that measuring tape and---” 

“Measure out six inches?” Tao answered slyly. 

Sehun’s smile was tight. “Yes,” Sehun confirmed fighting back a smile.

“Alright.” Tao chuckled as he started measuring the ribbon. 

It only took a couple moments to measure out the ribbon and cut it. So once he finished, Sehun instructed him the rest of the way, “Okay. Just slip it under my fingers and just tie a tight loop…” Sehun watched as Tao’s nimble fingers worked carefully to wrap the ribbon around the stems of the flowers as Sehun held the bunch in place. Sehun eyed his fingers with a predator’s unwavering attention as Tao methodically tied the ribbon ends; he was standing close to him, Sehun noticed, close enough that Sehun was able to inhale the other’s intoxicating mixture of peach and spices. Fuck. He was fucked.

Sehun was brought back to the task at hand when Tao asked, “Is this okay?” Tao had pulled the loop tight, but still loose enough that Sehun could slide his fingers out. “Oh, yeah..” Sehun murmured and removed his fingers from the loop so Tao could pull the ribbon strings to tie in a knot. Sehun took over from there, wrapping the bouquet in a green dry wax floral tissue and slipping it into a clear sleeve. He was careful to measure how much clear wrapping to use because he might or might not have been scolded a few times about overwrapping the bouquets, but in his defense, he just wanted to make sure they were properly sealed. 

“Perfect,” Sehun smiled, placing the bouquet on the small wooden stand before taking a glance at Tao. Their eyes locked like magnets and for a silent moment, they just gazed at one another. The tender look in Tao’s eyes made Sehun’s chest tighten, and when Sehun broke eye contact to drift his eyes down to Tao’s lips, he could feel growing tension between them as if they were waiting for the other to make a move. 

Tao shifted slightly, still lingering close to Sehun’s side. Sehun brought his eyes back up to Tao's and noticed the downcast, dark look in the other’s gaze, and how it moved down to Sehun's mouth. Feeling his face heat up, Sehun cleared his throat. “Uhm…” Sehun murmured, licking his lips unconsciously and turning away from the danger of Tao’s tempting mouth. “Thanks for your help...” Sehun’s voice was small, barely a mutter, but with how close they were that wasn’t an issue. 

“Mhm. You’re welcome, Hunnie.” Compared to Sehun's, Tao’s voice was gentle and the nickname brought a smile to Sehun’s lips, but his smile quickly faded when Tao took a step to the side. His brows furrowed in confusion as Tao widened space between them. “Well, if you need anything else I’ll be out there.” He smirked, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. 

“Oh. Well...If you want...you could just hang out back here?” Sehun offered. 

Tao’s sensitive brown eyes went wide with surprise. Sehun was about to retract his statement when he saw Tao’s mouth turned up a fraction of an inch, “Really? Are you sure? I don't want to distract you out anything.” Tao took a couple hesitant steps towards Sehun and Sehun found himself answering, “I mean, I might need your help…with something else...or...whatever.” He finished lamely, but Tao was delighted and agreed to hang around to assisted Sehun with whatever he could.

 

++++

 

For the last few hours, Sehun and Tao hung out in the backroom.

Well, Tao hung out, and occasionally helped Sehun arrange some orders, but it was mostly just Tao talking Sehun’s ear off. Not that Sehun minded at all because he was learning all kinds of things about Tao, such as when he was a child he undertook Wushu training, and apparently he was really fucking good too. He also learned that Tao was an athlete all through school, liked small dogs, dancing, and what music he was into. Here and there Sehun would insert facts about himself too, but mostly he pointed out what all they had in common. But now, Sehun was currently learning all about how Tao got into tattooing. 

“So you wanted to become a tattoo artist because you think your art is good enough to be permanently marked on people’s skin?” Sehun sat down whatever he was working on to turn and face Tao. He leaned against the countertop with his arms crossed and gave Tao an amused look. 

“That’s right,” Tao answered, the corners of his eyes crinkled. He was sitting in front of Sehun on a stool, teetering on the legs, swaying back and forth. 

Sehun’s mouth twitched into a smirk. “You know how cocky you sound right now?”

Tao chuckled, his mouth forming a lopsided grin. “Yeah, but, what was it that one guy said… 'The truth is in the details’? C'mon, look for yourself.” Sehun didn’t need to look because he’s stared at Tao’s inked arms enough to be able to trace them by memory alone, but still, Tao proceeded to flaunt one of his stunningly gorgeous arms that Sehun immediately followed with his eyes. This time, however, he Sehun’s attention went directly to the flex of muscles under the sun-kissed, inked skin. It was an innocent enough movement of Tao, after all, he was just showing off his tattoos, but beyond the beautiful artwork, Sehun knew there were even more beautiful muscles that he wanted nothing more to feel up right now. But, he kept his dignity in check and fought off the temptation, though, he did have to suppress a moan.

Keeping himself collected, Sehun rolled his eyes with a click of his tongue. “Yeah, yeah. You’re _so_ deep,” he scoffed and reached out to playfully swat at one of Tao’s arm but his wrist was caught by Tao. It wasn’t a harsh hold, not by a long shot, but it was wordless, prompting grip that silently gestured for Sehun to come closer, and so Sehun did, stepping easily into Tao’s welcoming embrace. Tao’s sable eyes flickered with something heavy and dark and Sehun drew his lower lip between his teeth, holding back a bemused smile as he stepped between Tao’s open knees.

Sehun was looking down as Tao was grinning up at him, and good god he looked so good -- so gorgeous -- but this really wasn't the time or place to be having libidinous thoughts about Tao. No. Sehun was at work and needed to stay professional, but he couldn’t help but smile back at him. “Hi,” Tao said pointlessly, smiling impossibly wider. Sehun’s small smile slowly widened before letting out an unrestrained bubbly laugh that made his eyes crinkles. “Hey,” he returned just as pointlessly and watched Tao bring his arm up to his mouth, not breaking eye contact with him as he pressed his lips gently to the inside of the Sehun’s wrist.

The small kiss lingered for just a moment then Tao pulled away and slowly lowered Sehun’s hand. A flush crept across Sehun's face as his eyes bored into Tao's, the desire and want he was trying to restrain was lost in Tao’s dark, sensual gaze, and it was when Tao let go of his wrist completely that Sehun brought his hand back up to tilt Tao’s head up and slowly to lean in towards the other. With wide, glossy eyes, Tao willingly sat up straight to meet Sehun halfway as their lips easily slotted together. The movement of the kiss was slow and languid and when Sehun thumbed Tao’s chin, softly sliding his thumb down to urge the other to open his mouth, Tao pliantly complied. 

Whatever professionalism Sehun had was diminished.

Sehun moved his hand to the back of Tao’s head to tangle his fingers into the soft, pale blonde locks, bringing his other hand to rest against Tao’s neck. Sehun could feel Tao groan under his touch, the hum of approval that vibrated under his delicate fingertips as he ventured his tongue across the other’s lip bottom lip, silently asking for permission which Tao eagerly grants. And Sehun slips his tongue into Tao’s warm mouth, tasting the familiar flavor of lemonade on his tongue. Sehun lead the kiss, taking whatever Tao was giving, but still kept the pace unhurried and lazy. Occasionally, Sehun would nip and suck Tao’s bottom lip, causing the other to emit the most titillating sounds. They stayed like this for several blissful minutes, tasting and knowing one another with Sehun leaning into Tao’s space and Tao wrapping his arms around Sehun's lower back to pull him impossibly closer. Sehun was sure Tao could feel the bulge in his pants through the thin khakis and flimsy apron, or at least Sehun hoped Tao could feel it. He was just about to start grinding his hips against Tao's when Tao pulled away, breaking the kiss. 

His breathing was light and shallow and his eyes were glossed over with desire and honestly, he looked ruined. If Sehun wasn't basking in his own post-makeout haze he would feel proud of making Tao look like that with just kissing, but slowly, Sehun blinked back into focus and stared brazenly into Tao's eyes. “What? What’s the matter?” Sehun asked in a calm, soft voice. 

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong, but what time is it…?” Tao glanced around for a clock before it dawned on him to check his phone. But Sehun turned his wrist to glance at his wristwatch. “About ten past 2. Why?”

The color drained from Tao’s face as he grabbed Sehun’s wrist and glanced at the time again. “Oh shit, I’m late for work. I’m sorry but I have to go!” Tao rushed, getting off the stool and darting out the backroom door. Sehun crossed his arms and fixed his gaze on Tao and watched as Tao was almost to the front door before skidding to a halt, turning on his heels, and jogged back towards the backroom. Sehun arched an eyebrow, and when Tao stopped right in front of him he leaned in to plant a chaste kiss on Sehun's cheek. Sehun's eyes widened and Tao grinned. “Come see me after you clock out.” The comment wasn’t a question but Sehun was nodding anyway and Tao left with a small wave and ran out the door. 

Sehun blinked a couple of times before walking out to the front of the store.

He would be off the clock in 45 minutes, give or take, so really he had time to finish the last couple of orders but instead he pulled out his phone to text Jongin.

 

**_To: Sleepy Nini_ **

**_From: Sehun_ **

_Hey. Is Chanyeol there?_

 

**_To: SunShineSehunnie_ **

**_From: Jongin_ **

_Yea y?_

 

**_To: Sleepy Nini_ **

**_From: Sehun_ **  

_Uhg, kill me. Tao wants me to come over after work but if Chanyeol’s there then it’d going to be awkward ):_

 

**_To: SunShineSehunnie_ **

**_From: Jongin_ **  

_Itll be kk just visit for a min. Gtg sys <3 _

 

Sehun’s eyes narrowed at his phone and lips pursed slightly. “Yeah. Easy for you to say…” He grumbled to himself and tucked his phone into his back pocket. Whatever. He’ll just have to suck it up. Sehun knew he would have to tell Tao about his past relationship with Chanyeol sooner or later, but god, was he dreading it. With a heavy sigh, Sehun went to the backroom to finish the orders and wait out the rest of his shift.

At least his headache was gone.

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

Sehun left _Twenty Flowers_ once Minseok showed up to take over. 

As he walked over to the parlor Sehun thought about what he would do or say if he had to interact with Chanyeol. He guessed it would be like interacting with anyone else but incredibly cumbersome. This is so stupid, Sehun thought, daintily pushing a few strands of hair out of his face as he approached the tattoo shop. Before opening the door, Sehun checked his reflection in the window then swung the door open. 

The sudden wave of cool air hit that hits his clammy skin instantly sends goosebumps down his body. Why on Earth is was so fucking cold in here was beyond him, but at least it was better than the nasty, humid heat outside.

Sehun was first greeted by Yixing who was sitting behind the front counter. “Ah, hello Sehun. You’re just in time for your appointment!” A placid smile pasted on his face.

Sehun just stared at the other dumbly before finally choking out an, “Excuse me?” and marched up to the front counter. “What appointment?”

As Yixing was about to answer, his smile not faltering, Sehun yelped in surprise when he felt a pair of hands grope his chest from behind. Before the pair of mystery hands could pinch his chest, Sehun smacked the hands away and turned to face Baekhyun who was grinning wickedly, and next to him was a just as mischievous Jongdae. “Okay. What the actual --”

“So you’re going to get your nippies-wippies pierced, eh?” Baekhyun teased and reached out for Sehun’s chest again but, again, Sehun smacked his hands away.

Sehun didn’t even know how to respond. He was so baffled by what was going on he truly felt like he walked into the twilight zone or something. “No? What? What are you talking about you little gremlin?” Sehun went from glaring at the two grinning nitwits in front of him to casting a skeptical eye to Yixing who was now standing next to him. Yixing looked as perplexed as Sehun felt but after a moment Yixing was finally explaining. “You have an appointment to get your nipples pierced…” His voice dropped off at the last few words as he pointed to the front desk where the laptop was that had a list of appointments.

Sehun was silent for several moments, his brows knitted together in confusion because he doesn’t remember making an appointment, hell, he doesn’t even remember _wanting_ to make an appointment for this. Finally, his brain processed at least some of the situation and he was able to ask a more coherent question as three pairs of eyes stared at him expectantly. “Okay, and who made this appointment?” 

Yixing wandered behind the desk again to check the appointment book and once again, as he was about to answer he was interrupted.

“I did!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading and your support!!
> 
> And, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but feel free to make guesses!
> 
> I'm going on a much-needed vacay for a few days then I'll be swamped with school work for the week after and so on.
> 
> Please stay healthy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I am so sorry for the delay, and I hope it's worth the wait.

“I did.” Everyone’s eyes fell on Jongin.

Sehun looked taken aback. "What?" he asked flatly.

“Yep. I scheduled the appointment for you. Happy Birthday.” Jongin’s dry tone and pleased smile made Sehun’s jaw tighten in annoyance. Jongin rarely did spontaneous things like this, especially at this extreme level. A body piercing? Really? Sehun took a quick glance to the back of the parlor to see if Tao was paying attention and thankfully he wasn’t. He was immersed in a conversation with Chanyeol. Well good. Sehun didn’t want either of them to be involved in this discussion anyway.

Sehun didn't have a chance to respond before Jongdae chimed in obnoxiously, "It’s your birthday? Well Happy Birthday!”

“Oh my god,” Sehun let out a heavy, exasperated breath. If he didn't look irritated then he certainly had to of sounded irritated. “Would you shut your face,” he hissed and quickly reached out to cover Jongdae’s mouth. He dared a glance towards Tao, who was looking this way so Sehun just gave a small wave with a very strained, very fake smile, but Tao returned a smile of his own, it was small and maybe genuine but definitely confused. He tilted his head and looked as if he was about to comment but he didn't and instead went back to working on Chanyeol’s tattoo.

Sehun's shoulders sagged with relief and he turned his attention back to Jongdae who promptly licked the palm of his hand. With a gasped 'ew', Sehun jerked his hand away and grimaced in disgust as he wiped the saliva off on his pants. With a firm glare directed at Jongdae first and then to the rest of the group, Sehun tried to explain again. “Listen, you guys. It’s not --” But was interrupted this time by Baekhyun. Sehun clenched his hands into fists and his jaw tightened once more. “Y’know, since it’s your birthday we should totally celebrate. Like, we should go out, grab some drinks, hit up the town --”

“Barhop?” Jongdae offered with his cat-like grin widening.

“Yes! And Yixing can be ‘DD’” Baekhyun yelled and Yixing shrugged, accepting the idea with a nod. Jongin was standing off to the side snickering at the mess that he caused while Baekhyun and Jongdae mindlessly rambled about plans that were definitely not going to happen. Closing his eyes, Sehun rubbed his temples with a frustrated sigh. “Would you two be quiet and listen to me for a second?” He snapped, but it caught both of their undivided attention. “It’s not my birthday, okay?” Sehun shot Baekhyun a sharp look when he opened his mouth that made him shut it immediately. Now Sehun’s pointed look was aimed at Jongin, “And seriously? Why did you do that? I’m not going to get my... nipples pierced.” Whether it was subconscious or not, Sehun crossed his arms over his chest as he quieted the last words. “And I have no idea what possessed you to think that I would!” His tone was as sharp as his eyes.

Jongin frowned and plopped on the couch with a huff. He crossed his arms over his chest and eyed Sehun with an upset look “Why not?” He pouted, and Sehun hated how cute his pout was. It made it difficult to be or stay angry with him.

“Because? I don’t want them done?” Sehun uptalked because really, it wasn't hard to understand, but his glare softened as he shifted in place.

“But it would look really cool!” Baekhyun butted in, catching Sehun’s attention. Sehun eyed him, and Jongdae, who was nodding, warily as they both stepped over to the jewelry display case.

“Y'know Junmyeon wouldn’t care if you did. It’s not against work policy or anything.” Jongdae commented casually and rather loudly, or at least it sounded louder.

Sehun sighed for the umpteenth time. Honestly, if Tao hadn't told him to come over here after work Sehun would just leave right now. He took another quick glance towards Tao and this time Tao and Chanyeol were laughing, but still not paying attention to what was going on over here. Good. Sehun calmly approached Jongdae. “Okay, Dae," he started with a leveled voice. "First of all, Junmyeon approving of this wasn’t even a concern of mine, but thanks for bringing that to my attention. I guess. And second, you guys are forgetting the most important part.” Jongdae's turned up brows went high on his forehead and everyone else blinked in Sehun’s direction, waiting in anticipation. Slowly and carefully and only one step away from spelling it out Sehun said, “I don’t. 'I' as in me," he stopped to point at himself and shook his head for good measure just to make sure everyone was clear about who he was referring to, and word by word Sehun broke it down. "Want to - get my - nipples pierced.”

Everyone was silent for a moment, and then there was one lone scoff. “Are you scared?” Four pairs of eyes, including his own, looked at Baekhyun, who was grinning, wide and wicked as he smugly challenged Sehun in probably the most elementary way. Then three pairs of eyes drifted away from Baekhyun and to Sehun. Sehun felt completely put on the spot by Baekhyun's accusation, but like hell he was going to give Baekhyun the satisfaction of knowing that so his response came quick and sharp. “I’m not scared you troll.” He confirmed, glaring daggers at Baekhyun.

“Alright, then prove it!” Baekhyun challenged. Sehun winced as his noisy and mischievous voice carried through the building. There were soft murmurs and chuckles from the group, and Sehun wasn’t sure what to do. It’s true that he’s never had interest in getting his nipples pierced, but the idea was never completely off the table for good. He just didn't like being pressured into things because who does? However, the situation did bring thoughts back to the night before with Tao’s husky voice and hot breath ghosting over the shell of his ear telling him how sexy it would be and that he should get them pierced. Then the thought of Tao playing with them with his fingers or teeth was now ingrained in his head. Bad. Bad, Sehun.

Sehun was shaken from his thoughts when Yixing joined in the conversation. “Well? Are you going to?” His question was simple, more business than any form of peer pressure, but Sehun was silent for a moment to consider the situation. Then, with a heavy, already regretful sigh, he nodded quickly and everyone cheered and whooped and did the exact opposite of what he wanted to happen.

“Hey! What’s going on? Why is everyone excluding us from the fun?” Tao whined.

Tao’s question was for anyone willing to answer but Sehun locked eyes with him. Instantly Sehun looked away and shot a threatening look to Baekhyun who had a smug smirk plastered on his face. Sehun shook his head gravely. “It’s nothing,” he started loudly, waving a hand whimsically in the air. “We were just talking about this weekend, that’s all.”

Sehun rolled his eyes.

Tao was about to press the subject further but Chanyeol grabbed his attention first. Saying something about he was getting to the best part of the story. Sehun didn't really know or care as long as Tao's attention was somewhere else.

“Hun-ah, you're actually going to go through with it?” Jongin asked, not bothering to hide his pleased expression.

“I hate you so much,” Sehun replied.

“So that’s a yes?” Sehun just shook his head and glared at his soon to be former-best friend.

“Okay. Let's go, Sehun. I have other clients coming in soon.” Yixing said, patting Sehun’s shoulder and turned him away from the small group, but not without one last begrudging look to Jongin from Sehun.

Sehun kept his head down as they walked by the tattooing stations and towards the backroom. He really, really didn’t want Tao or Chanyeol to ask questions right now just in case he didn't go through with this or because he honestly wasn’t sure what to say or what Yixing would say. Yixing would probably respond honestly and bring up that he was practically pressured into this because that was his nature and Sehun wanted to avoid that. Before crossing the curtain that divided the tattooing stations from the backrooms, Sehun glanced toward Tao and to his relief, Chanyeol kept Tao’s attention by retelling one of his over-exaggerated dumb stories that Sehun was grateful for finally.

Yixing lead Sehun into one of the single rooms in the back where his piercing station was set up. In the center of the room, there was an adjustable piercing chair with an instrument tray next to it. The room was colored in dark reds and purples that matched the rest of the interior of the building including the different artwork that decorated the walls. The walls were lined with high and low cabinets and metal storage boxes except for one section that was occupied by a bench for the customer’s moral support team. Aka, friends or whoever else came to watch their friend suffer.

Sehun’s stomach knotted when he stepped inside. It suddenly hit him that this was actually happening, well, what was actually going to happen. He was going to have small, stainless steel bars embedded into his flesh. Sehun was nervous, and no, not about the piercings itself because he's familiar with the piercings, but the thought of getting something so sensitive pierced made his stomach drop. So many questions flooded his mind at this very moment like why did he let his friends, mainly that ass Baekhyun, bully him into doing this? Why did he so easily give into peer pressure? Why didn't he have better friends? Sehun made a mental note to look for better friends.

As if Yixing could hear Sehun’s thoughts, more likely though that he sensed Sehun's nervousness, he stopped rummaging through one of the cabinet drawers to look over his shoulder at Sehun with an upturned expression. “You know,” he said, “you don’t have to do this. You can say no to peer pressure.” Yixing’s words were sincere and made Sehun blush in embarrassment. He wasn't some high schooler about to drink or smoke for the first time or have sex, but before Sehun could answer, Jongin popped into the room. Sehun only spared him a quick glance, fast enough to see him leaning on the doorframe. “He’s right. You don’t have to Hunhun.”

Sehun didn’t bother to turn around to look at him again because yes, he was pouting. So instead he crossed his arms over his chest with his back towards Jongin and said, “I wouldn’t even be in this predicament if it weren’t for you, Nini.” If he were looking at Jongin, Sehun was sure that the other probably flinched at his tone. “But it’s whatever. I’m already here. I'm doing this. Let's go.” Sehun waved his hand dismissively and moved to sit in the hydraulic chair. The chair faced the door so Sehun made it a point to avoid eye-contact with Jongin. Yixing didn't comment further and just grabbed his rolling stool with his tools in hand and rolled over to Sehun's side to lay the tools and sterilizers on the instrument tray.

Jongin decided to stick around to watch. “Want to hold my hand?” He tried playfully but Sehun only looked over at him with an unamused expression.

Jongin rolled his eyes with a sigh and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “I told Baek and Jongdae they weren’t allowed back here. Store policy?” He made it sound like an attempt at a peace offering and it sorta worked, but Sehun wouldn't give in that easily. Being bratty was his thing, or so other's have told him. “Are you looking for a thank you or something?” Sehun tisked, not letting up on his act and turned back to watch Yixing set a couple packets on the tray next to him. The packets consisted of a sterilized needle and stainless steel bar jewelry that was sealed up. “Is this going to hurt?” Sehun asked, worrying his bottom lip.

“It might,” Yixing replied honestly with a half-shrug and pulled on a pair of latex gloves. “It depends on the individual’s pain threshold.”

“Great.” Sehun murmured.

“Are you getting one or both done?”

“Both.” Because the thought of only having one nipple pierced seemed odd.

“Does it matter which I do first?”

“Left.”

“Okay, go ahead and open your shirt.”

As Sehun unbuttoned his shirt, Jongin moved to sit on the bench to watch. Sehun eyed him bitterly. “Are you a sadist or something?” He asked.

“Me or ‘Xing?” Jongin countered with a smirk.

“Both,” Sehun replied flatly, earning a chuckle from them.

“Hey, this is just my job. This definitely has nothing to do with being a sadist.” Yixing said smiling benignly, and it was a little unsettling. Jongin barked a laugh while Sehun smiled uneasily. Yixing rolled on the stool to come to a stop next to Sehun’s left side. Sehun gulped when he saw the threaded piercing needle being held up to his nipple and breathed out heavily when Yixing pressed it to his skin but didn’t apply much pressure. “Okay, when I say so, I need you to breathe in then breathe out.” Sehun met Yixing’s eyes. “Ready?”

Sehun nodded quickly.

“Okay, dokie. Breathe in,” and Sehun did. He inhaled deeply and screwed his eyes shut. Once Sehun had his breath held Yixing applied pressure against the soft skin of his nipple and calmly said, “And...Breathe out,” and when Sehun let out his breath Yixing forced the needle through. Sehun gritted his teeth and gripped the arms of the chair forcing himself not to squirm, but fuck, the sensation was overwhelming; he felt as if he was being pinched or bitten really hard, and his nipple felt so hot. Really hot, and the sensation spread across his peck. “Oh my god,” Sehun hissed through a clenched jaw.

“Delayed reaction much?” Jongin quipped.

“Shut up, Nini,” Sehun finally opened one eye to look down. His chest rose and fell with rapid breaths, half adrenaline, half shock. “Oh fuck, you actually did it.”

“Hang in there.” Yixing cut the end of the hollow needle and placed the jewelry into the opening. Sehun kneaded his bottom lip as Yixing efficiently but gently thread the jewelry through his nipple. The pain was quick and sharp and once it was through he grabbed the ball to screw of the jewelry in place. “Alright, one down, one to go,” Yixing announced, reaching for a tissue to dab the small blood drips away. Sehun exhaled deeply and let his body relax against the chair. The piercing was quick and so was the pain but now his nipple felt warm and tender but thankfully not overly painful. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Yixing asked with a placid smile. “Do you still want the other done?” Sehun looked over at Jongin who gave a quick nod of encouragement along with two thumbs up.

Sehun wanted to give Jongin two hand gestures of his own but refrained. “Yeah, just, hurry up before I change my mind.”

Yixing nodded and rolled to his other side, bringing the tray along with him. The same steps were made for the second piercing as the first but somehow this one hurts a bit -- a lot more. “Oh, shit. Shit. Okay. That hurts.” Sehun gritted and couldn't help squirming in the chair. The throbbing pain spread across his chest and Sehun felt restless and it probably had to do with he couldn't get up and walk off the pain just yet because Yixing wasn’t quite done yet, but a few minute laters Yixing was screwing in the second ball into the bar and with a proud, “Alright. You’re finished,” and a clap of his hands it was over. Yixing rolled away and tugged off the gloves.

“Oh thank god.” Sehun sighed and relaxed against the chair.

Jongin got up from the bench to inspect the new shiny piercings. “I can’t believe you did it.” His voice was soft in admiration that put a smug smile on Sehun’s face that was instantly frowned away when Jongin added, “and, maybe once Taotao finds out about them your horny ass will want to thank m--ow!” Sehun twisted awkwardly just to hit Jongin int he arm which resulted in hot pain shooting along his chest. Worst yet, Sehun wasn’t allowed to touch his chest yet so he couldn't apply pressure and just had to endure the sharp ache, but was it worth it? Yes. Yes, it was. Jongin pulled his arm away, rubbing his bicep. “I hope that hurt you ass.” Jongin pouted. “I need this arm for work!”

“Hey, be careful,” Yixing chided a little too late as he walked over with medical tape and some kind of gauze in hand. He was still in his professional mode when he started listing the healing process to Sehun. “It’s going to take 6 to 8 weeks to heal and you’re going to need to keep them clean of course.” Sehun nodded as Yixing continued, “and so in about 5 hours just clean them with water only. No soaps or other liquids. Just water. And…” Yixing paused, punctuating his point with silence to make sure he had Sehun’s attention and Sehun stared at him ardently. “Don’t let Tao anywhere near them, got it? That includes hands and mouth." Sehun shook his head gravely and wanted so badly to smack the dimples off Yixing’s annoyingly cute but very smug face. Both Jongin and Yixing started laughing at his jab and it was loud enough to peak the curiosity of the others in the building.

So now standing at the door was the whole damn group. Chanyeol stood in the center of the door, his wide shoulders almost completely filling up the entrance and from behind him, Sehun saw Tao walk up to peek over Chanyeol's shoulder. Then Sehun hard more than saw Baekhyun and Jongdae trying to look over the towering two that blocked their view. Yixing and Jongin stopped their giggle fit, well, Yixing did. Jongin was still snickering childishly. Sehun felt hotly embarrassed because at this moment he was a one-man show on full display and he wanted nothing more right now than to hide or die, whichever was fastest.

“What’s going on?” Tao asked, tiptoeing to look over Chanyeol’s shoulder. "Hunnie?"

Chanyeol finally stepped to the side and Sehun watched as Tao glanced between Jongin and Yixing before his eyes fell on him and widened. Then Sehun remembered that his chest was fully exposed and it made him flush. It wasn't that he was self-conscious of his body or embarrassed or anything like that it was the fact that everyone's eyes were practically on him, staring at his chest -- his nipples and it was awkward. Hurriedly Sehun put his shirt back in place but as he did both piercings caught on the fibers of the fabric and yanked on the sensitive skin. “Oh fuck --” he hissed, sitting up and carefully leaning over though his nipples were so sensitive that even the slightest movement of his shirt felt unbearable.

“Here, lean back,” Sehun was expecting Yixing’s voice, not Tao’s soft voice. “Let Yixing unhook the fabric.” The tenderness in Tao’s voice was calming, and Sehun leaned back but didn’t look at Tao. Sehun couldn’t bring himself to look up at Tao who was blatantly gazing down at him. He knew he was because he could feel his stare so instead, he stared up at the ceiling. Yixing came over to him and worked nimbly to untangle the fabric from the piercings. It hurt so bad and when one unexpected tug shot a jolt of pain across his chest Sehun went to grab the arm of the chair to squeeze but then felt a warm hand lay on his. Sehun drifted his eyes downwards as Tao lightly took hold of his hand and give a soft, reassuring squeeze.

Sehun squeezed back.

When Yixing successfully untangled the fabric from both piercings Sehun relaxed again with a heavy sigh. By now Jongin had cleared the room of Chanyeol, Jongdae and Baekhyun to leave Sehun, Tao, and Yixing behind. Yixing worked diligently to clean and disinfect the piercings, making sure that no damage was done, and there wasn’t, but Sehun appreciated the extra care. Sehun let go of Tao’s hand when Yixing finished and left Sehun with some instructions and precautions before finally leaving the two alone with parting words.

“Is this what all the commotion was about earlier?” Tao asked. Sehun drifted his gaze up to Tao’s face to witness a shameless grin. It would be cute if it weren’t so shit-eating wicked.

“Obviously,” Sehun drawled, looking back down to inspect his chest. Yixing had cleaned them really well but the skin around the metal was still swollen and irritated making his tender nipples red in color. Sehun had opted to not wrap them with gauze just in case another incident like his shirt catching on them happened again, besides, it was good for the wounds to breathe or something. Though, Sehun did agree that he would cover them at night.

“They look good,” Tao commented, low and...sensual? Sehun's eyes were glued to Tao's hand when he reached out to skin his fingertips just below Sehun's navel. Sehun's chest tightened in anticipation and as Tao trailed his fingers up his torso the light touch made Sehun's skin prickle. The higher Tao brought his hand the more Sehun tried to focus on keeping his breathing steady, but once Tao made it up his sternum, Sehun exhaled but stayed silent.

“The silver suits you,” Tao spoke again. “It goes well with your complexion.” He clarified. This time Tao’s eyes met Sehun’s as his fingers traced back down his sternum causing Sehun to flush. Swallowing thickly, Sehun finally found his voice. “Oh? Does it?” He hummed trying to feign indifference.

“Yeah. And it’s really sexy.”

“Is it?”

“Yeah.” Tao breathed, letting his sharp eyes wander back to the jewelry embedded in Sehun’s nipples.

Fuck. Tao was looking at him as if he was a _meal_ and he was about to devour him as a feast. The thought terrified and excited him. The next question Sehun let slip out was risky, or so he thought, and prayed that he was reading the atmosphere between them correctly. “Does it... turn you on?” Sehun asked bravely in a low voice, and he could swear he heard the faint whimper catch in Tao’s throat. The tension between them grew heavy and hot in a matter of minutes. Sehun wondered if Tao could see the slight bulge in his pants that was slowly but surely forming. 

“Yes. Definitely.” Tao answered brazenly, idly ghosting his index finger up and down Sehun’s sternum.

“So I turn you on now but didn’t before?” Sehun teased, trying to get a rise out of Tao, but Tao didn’t respond right away and instead moved his touch over to Sehun’s right nipple and lightly traced his index finger around the swollen, sensitive skin. Sehun flinched and couldn’t stifle the whimper or stop the jolt of arousal that shot right to his cock. “ _Tao_ ,” he choked out, instinctively wanting to move away from his touch but also curl into it at the same time.

“Ever since I first saw you I've thought you were so hot. Hunnie, I just want to--...”

“Just want to what?” Sehun’s breath hitched when Tao moved to his other nipple. In the back of his mind, Sehun heard Yixing’s warning about letting Tao touch or mess with his nipples before they’re healed and he knew it was a mistake to let Tao touch him like this, and in public of all places, but he couldn’t help it. The pain mixed with the pleasure of the conversation was so arousing, and the thought that Tao was getting turned on by this only made him harder in his pants. 

“Come over tonight?” Tao’s voice sounded strained, but Sehun was nodding faster than he could process what he was agreeing to exactly.

“Yeah, okay. I will.” Sehun said quickly, breathlessly, and the wide, perfect smile that sprawled across Tao’s beautiful, flawless face was almost too much for Sehun to take in.

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

 

Sehun stood outside Tao's apartment door before knocking to give himself a chance to back out. He can't believe he agreed to this-this probably one night stand with Tao, but for the whole rest of the afternoon Sehun was absolutely hard in his pants and could not focus on anything else. He was useless through dinner with Jongin and even more useless to his online buddies he played RPGs with. Sehun kept thinking about how tonight would go. How they would start, how they would fuck and who would fuck who. So when Sehun finally received a text from Tao to let him know he was home Sehun all but leaped off the couch and dashed out the door.

It only took two knocks before the door swung open.

“Hi,” Tao greeted, his voice laced with adoration.

“Hey,” Sehun returned. "Uhm, can I come in or?"

“Oh! Yeah, come in.” Tao blushed and stepped to the side, opening the door wider to give Sehun room to enter. Sehun heard the door shut and lock behind him as he glanced around Tao's living room which was fairly clean aside from a few misplaced items. And to his surprise, Tao’s apartment was larger than Sehun assumed it would be, at least compared to his and Jongin's place. Sehun briefly wondered if Tao had a second job.

“Want anything to drink or…?” Tao asked as he walked past Sehun towards the kitchen. The atmosphere was a little awkward like Sehun thought it might be. They both know _why_  he came over and yet, they didn’t really know _how_ to approach it. That was probably a good sign, Sehun thought, meaning they both didn't sleep around often. Sehun tried to not think about how awkward it was and was adamant about letting things happen naturally, but Sehun _was_ here for a reason, and he really, really wanted to follow through with their plans. He did not suffer the rest of the afternoon being half hard to not get off tonight. Though, he wasn't going to force Tao to do anything he didn't want to, of course.

“No. I’m fine.” He answered, stepping more into Tao’s living room. It was a typical setup; couch, table, television, some random bookshelves. Though, there were a few things that didn’t seem like, for a lack of a better word, Tao’s style. "So, do you live alone?”

“No. I have a roommate.” Tao responded from the kitchen.

“Oh.” Sehun nodded, eyeing the apartment as he walked into the small kitchen where Tao stood with a glass of water. “Are they home?”

“No, he's out for the night.”

Sehun hummed his approval. “Good. Then come here,” he stepped in towards Tao, holding out an arm. Tao set down his glass and stepped in towards Sehun to meet him halfway. Sehun tentatively initiated the kiss, and at first, it was slow and languid but then progressed to fervent and fierce. Sehun backed Tao up against the kitchen counter, almost knocking the glass of water over as he pressed in close to slide his hands under Tao’s shirt. Tao’s skin was warm and hard under his touch and when pulled away to strip Tao of his shirt he froze as soon as Tao's shirt was over his head.

It hit Sehun that he's never seen Tao shirtless before, and at most have only seen his bare arms and some of his back from their first meeting so when he took in the beautiful, elegant, absolutely stunning sight of his tattoo -- no masterpiece displayed high up on his chest Sehun stilled in amazement. Sehun had seen bits and pieces of this apparent glorious artwork from quick glimpses from the wide openings of his shirt or when his shirts hung low on his chest and of course the designs on his arms, but seeing the artwork in full display was beyond gorgeous. It all connected perfectly. “Holy shit,” Sehun breathed. The pattern on his chest was elaborate, the lines and colors flowed smoothly high across chest in an array of beautiful watercolors, and every detail was done with the utmost care to map out a mixture of a clock with Roman numerals, a tree, and Sehun couldn’t really make sense of it but it was very apparent that it had its importance.

“This is _gorgeous_ , Tao. Wow,” Sehun couldn’t hold back his mirth. He reached out and ran his fingertips over the artwork.

“Thanks,” Tao grinned proudly. “I think it was worth the months of pain.”

“It is. It’s so beautiful.” And it was. The colors complemented Tao’s natural olive skin and the artwork was just _outstanding_.

Tao smiled wider. “So are you.”

Sehun huffed a laugh and playfully smacked Tao’s arm. “Don’t be cheesy!”

Tao shrugged a shoulder and smiling boyishly. “I saw an opportunity and took it.”

Sehun cocked a brow. “Then... how about you take another opportunity?” Sehun’s tone was suggestive, and Tao’s blush was easily noticed.

“Oh,” Tao breathed as Sehun stepped in closer.

 

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

 

Sehun pulled back, panting against Tao’s lips. “Okay. I’m nervous,” he admitted, his hands trembling on Tao’s torso.

“Why?” Tao asked breathlessly, leaning against the wall. They had managed to make it from the kitchen to down the hall before another make-out session. Sehun blamed Tao because Tao was such a good kisser and Sehun couldn’t get enough.

“What do you mean 'why'?” Sehun hissed, narrowing his eyes. “Because it's...It's been...a while.” He could feel the heat flushing his face.

“It’s okay. Me too.” Tao chuckled softly.

Sehun’s shoulders relaxed and the corner of his lip quirked. Honestly, that made him feel a bit better. “Room?” Tao nodded and grabbed Sehun’s wrist to lead him the few steps to his room.

Nudging the door open, Tao turned to face Sehun and they easily fell into another kiss; their lips messily meshing together with Tao whining helplessly into Sehun’s mouth. And this time, when Sehun pulled away, Tao chased his lips but Sehun turned his head to the side, “Okay, first things first. Do you have lube? Condoms?” he asked, tugging at Tao’s belt buckle then working to undo the button. Tao nodded quickly as he kissed along Sehun's jaw. Sehun unzipped Tao’s pants and let them drop to the floor. Tao stepped out of them with ease. “In the drawer,” he added, lazily nodding to his nightstand.

“Good. Grab them and then get on the bed,” Sehun purred, placing a soft kiss against Tao’s jaw.

“Are you always this assertive?” Tao teased, toeing off his socks.

“When it’s been awhile, yeah,” Sehun shot back. “So don’t disappoint me.” His remark wiped the grin off Tao’s face and Sehun gave Tao a playful prod. “Go,” he urged and Tao did as he was told. On his way to the bed, Tao stopped to grab the lube and a condom from the drawer and tossed them on the bed. He crawled on the devout and hung his legs over the side of the bed and watched Sehun shrug out of his shirt to expose his broad, bare shoulders and newly pierced chest. Around his nipples were still a little redden and swollen, probably tender, too, but the swelling had gone down considerably, nothing to be self-conscious of. Sehun took notice that he had an audience and slowly trailed his hand down his sternum in a very sensual manner much like how Tao touched him earlier except he brought his fingers farther down and only stopped once he reached the top of his slacks. Sehun watched Tao’s mouth part and eyes glued to his crotch as he started unclasping belt then button. With a slide of the zipper, Sehun let his slacks drop to the floor and Tao’s gaze immediately went to the bulge in his tight, seamless black briefs that clung shamelessly to his half-hard cock.

In the back of his throat, Tao made a small noise of want as Sehun sauntered over to him and settled himself between his legs. Sehun’s body was mere inches away from Tao’s face, so close that Sehun could feel his hot breath against his abdomen. When Tao tilted his head up and locked eyes with Sehun, his eyes were just as dark and heavy as his own.

“Are you going to touch me or do I have to do that myself?” Sehun quipped with a smirk. Tao instantly responded by shaking his head and slid his warm hands down Sehun’s sides, curving inward at his small waist then to his ass, giving a light, experimental squeeze. When Sehun moaned softly Tao did it again and leaned in o press a kiss right in the center of Sehun’s chest and moved down while his hands on Sehun's ass tightened. Sehun gasped when Tao gave his ass a particularly possessive squeeze and lifted his ass in his hands. “Ah, Tao,” Sehun whined, moving his hands to tangle in Tao’s soft hair as Tao released his grip and let his ass go. Sehun felt his ass lewdly jiggle and he felt both abashed and proud of that. His ass was perfect, and Sehun knew it, and when Tao gave it another hearty squeeze urging Sehun closer to him Sehun pliantly went. With Tao’s guidance, Sehun dipped down on the bed to fit himself on Tao’s lap, straddling his legs. Sehun made sure his clothed cock was pressed against Tao’s when he lowered himself and rocked his hips against the other. “Oh god,” Tao gasped, pressing Sehun down by his hips to add more friction. “Are you going to bottom or?”

“Fuck yes, I am,” Sehun answered fiercely. Tao’s cock was definitely not going to disappoint him and he wanted his cock deep, deep in him. Sehun put a hand on Tao’s chest and pushed him back on the bed which Tao pliantly went.

“You’re so hot,” Tao breathed, trailing his hands along Sehun’s thighs.

“So I’ve been told,” Sehun's smile was smug because _it was true_. Even though he’s not slept with a lot of people, only two -- not including Tao, he’s heard plenty of times how attractive and sexy he was. Sehun knew his assets and knew how to work them or tease, depending on who was asked. Leaning over, Sehun reached for the lube and condom that Tao had tossed on the bed. Tao laid back and watched the way Sehun’s lean body easily contorted to stretch for the supplies and how the black briefs Sehun clung snugly to his ass. Tao’s mouth was practically watering and it was flattering. With the lube and condom in hand, Sehun hurriedly removed his underwear, and it was a difficult task that was completed with little, next to no grace, but he didn’t want to get up when he just sat down. Sehun helped Tao remove his, but stopped once the briefs were halfway down Tao’s thighs and just stared at Tao’s cock.

Sehun’s mouth dropped. “Holy shit, is that a frenum?”

Tao grinned rather proudly. “Yeah. 14 gauge,” he added and watched as Sehun reached out to touch the barbell.

“Holy shit,” Sehun said again. “Did it hurt?” He poked at the steel bar. Tao grunted at his touch and shook his head. “Nah, not really, but I have a high pain tolerance so that helps.”

_Oh_. Oh. Okay. Sehun nodded slowly with a soft ‘huh’. “Um, it is going to…?” His eyes drifted downwards then back up to Tao. Tao gave him a confused look before it clicked what Sehun was getting at. “Oh. No, no. It’s fine. Completely. I mean, maybe you might be able to feel it? I really don’t know, but it shouldn't hurt.”

Sehun nodded. He felt oddly excited to find out if he would, in fact, be able to feel the piercing inside him but nervous as if it would hurt. It'll be interesting. Sehun scooted back up Tao’s thighs and got comfortable, “Well, how about we find out? Hurry up and prep me.”

Tao laughed softly and answered with an easy, “Okay." Sehun's chest swelled. Tao was willing to do whatever Sehun told him to do, and the bratty part of Sehun loved it. So Sehun couldn't help but put a hold on his movements for just a moment as he leaned forward and slotted his lips with Tao’s to slowly but passionately kiss him. When Sehun nipped Tao’s bottom lip playfully and tugged the soft flesh between his teeth it caused Tao to whimper into his mouth as he aimlessly patted around for the lube. But Tao was having trouble finding it so Sehun pulled back, found the bottle and shoved it against Tao’s chest. “Here, now _please_.”

“Are you always this impatient?” Tao chuckled and popped the lid open to coat his fingers int he slick, gooey liquid.

“Only when I’m sitting naked on a hot guy’s lap hard as fuck and he’s making me wait as he takes his sweet ass time.” Sehun sassed.

“A hot guy, huh?”

“Shut it,”

“Do you think I'm sexy too? How about cute? I've heard I'm very cute.” Tao slid his hand between Sehun’s legs and prodded a finger to his rim.

Sehun gasped, mostly from the cold wetness of the lube but quickly recovered. “Do you ever shut up? Two.” Sehun instructed, referring to Tao’s fingers.

“Nope.” Tao slipped his index finger in first before guiding his middle finger right after and whatever witty remark Sehun had prepared was lost to the stretch of Tao’s fingers. “Oh, fuck, that's good.” Sehun easily took two of Tao’s fingers if not with just a little resistance. Tao started slowly but the sudden wideness of two fingers in him made Sehun gasp and twist in Tao’s lap. Sehun leaned forward, careful to not rub his chest against Tao’s body and draped his arms over Tao’s shoulders to arch his back against Tao’s touch.

“Does it hurt?” Tao asked softly a few moments of stretching him.

“No. It’s fine,” Sehun sighed against his neck. He had his face hidden in the crook of Tao’s neck and shoulder.

Several moments of silence passed, aside from Sehun’s light breaths and words of encouragement, before Tao asked, “Do you...do this often?” Sehun didn't miss the hesitancy in Tao’s voice and the underlying question he was _really_ asking, so he answered honestly. “Uh, yeah. I do.”

Tao hummed in response and pressed his fingers deeper into him.

Sehun shuddered, digging his blunt nails into Tao’s shoulders. “But, not with anyone else,” he added quickly. “If that's what you're asking.”

Tao’s chuckle caught him off guard and Sehun sat back to look down at him. The soft smile on the Tao's face was sweet, beautiful even, but a little odd for the current conversation. “What?” Sehun asked rather defensively with a familiar heat covering his cheeks. “Nothing,” Tao answered and twisted his wrist, hooking his fingers inside Sehun’s body. The unexpected jolt of trembling pleasure caught Sehun off guard and with a groan he closed his eyes and hung his head low, lightly bumping his forehead against Tao’s. “Just thinking of you playing with yourself," Tao answered honestly, as usual. "Any impressive toys I should be jealous of?” Sehun could hear the smug grin on Tao’s face. Sehun went to answer but was distracted by the slow, steady thrusting of Tao's fingers inside him and how occasionally his fingers would glide over _that spot_. Sehun rocked back against Tao’s warm, thick welcomed touch. “No,” he finally gasped when Tao slowly pulled his fingers out.

“A third?” He asked, already lining his fingers back to his rim.

“Yeah, hurry,” and Tao did. He was still gentle, but this time with the addition of a third finger he began scissoring his fingers apart and stretching Sehun open even more. Sehun gasp in pleasure against his neck, and the increasing pace started to make Sehun restless, needy and withering on top of Tao. He rocked back to meet Tao’s pace and soon that was all he could take.

“ _Tao_ ,”

“Hunnie?”

“I'm ready. Fuck me, please,” Sehun's breath was hot against Tao's cheek, and he could faintly feel Tao nod his head and whisper an easy, “okay,” against his ear. Sehun had to help Tao find the condom like he did with the lube, but when he found it first he eagerly tore the package open but stalled his movements. With knitted brows, Sehun stared down at Tao’s cock, specifically the silver bar that he completely forgot about, and honestly, he wasn't sure if there was a specific way to roll the condom on. It took Tao a moment to understand Sehun's hesitation but when his eyes drifted downwards then back up to see Sehun’s puzzled expression it click. Tao took the slippery latex from Sehun. “Here, let me.”

As it turned out, there was no specific way to put on a condom, though Sehun did note that Tao was careful about it anyway.

Sehun scooted closer to Tao so he could line up his ass with Tao’s hard length. To give Sehun space, Tao had leaned back on his forearms as Sehun adjusted himself, and Sehun could feel Tao's eyes fixated on him as he positioned himself, and really, he shouldn't feel embarrassed, not when he's about to ride the fuck out of Tao, but Tao's smouldering gaze was hot and a little intimidating.

Finally lined up, Sehun closed his eyes and slowly lowered himself down on Tao's throbbing erect cock. The stretch was nice, but fuck was it a stretch, and once Sehun was implanted on his cock, Tao sat up to secure him close by wrapping an arm around the small of his back. Sehun reclined back into his grip, letting Tao hold him upright to support him as he spread his thighs farther and let his weight pull him further down until he bottomed out. Tao felt so thick inside him, filling him up completely with a hard warmth that no toy or vibrator could ever replicate. Sehun let out a shuddering breath and heard Tao whisper, “Are you alright?” Sehun gazed down at Tao through heavy-lidded, glossy eyes and nodded slowly, taking a minute to relax and left his body to adjust around Tao’s shaft.

Under him, Tao already looked like a wreck.

“Are _you_?” Sehun smirked, sitting his full weight on Tao. When Tao closed his eyes and nodded in response Sehun felt the need to test his answer and wiggled on Tao’s lap. Tao bit his lip and instantly shook his head in another silent response and Sehun couldn't help the giggle.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Tao huffed a laugh with a lazy, lopsided grin. He opened his eyes and tilted his head to look up at Sehun.

“Hmm...no,” Sehun hummed, grinding his hips down once more and oh fuck did that feel _amazing_. “Just torture you,” he shot back, and Tao’s laugh was breathy and strained. The situation they were in was odd but charming. Sehun didn’t think their first time together would consist of them casually talking and laughing in the middle of sex but it felt normal, felt comfortable and felt frighteningly right.

“Well it's working,” Tao teased.

“I know,” Sehun's smile was smug but it was quickly wiped from his face when he heard a throaty growl and found himself on his back with Tao pinning him to the bed. The move left Sehun breathless, and any sassy remark was lost in the dark, hungry look in Tao's eyes. “Okay, enough foreplay,” Sehun breathed out. “Take me.”

The first snap of Tao’s hips made Sehun gasp and choke on something incomprehensible. The next few thrusts were deep, and soon a steady but relentless rhythm was started. “ _Yes, Tao_ ,” Sehun hissed, sounding salacious as hell as he rolled his hips to meet each thrust, earning a low rumble of a groan from Tao. Sehun pulled Tao down close so that Tao’s body was covering his and so that Tao’s weight was pressing down on him. Though, Sehun was clear-minded enough to keep his chest from rubbing directly against Tao’s. With one arm planted to the side of Sehun's head to hold him up, Tao wrapped his other arm under the small of Sehun’s back and lifted so that Sehun was almost folded in half in this position. As embarrassing at this position was, bent in half with Tao fucking into his hard and deep, Sehun was impressed by how flexible he was, but soon his legs begin to ache from the demanding position so, without a word, Sehun released his arms from around Tao's shoulders and pushed Tao back. Tao stopped his movements and fell back on his haunches as Sehun shifted under him. Right away Tao understood what Sehun wanted and swept an arm under his leg, lifting one of Sehun’s ankles onto his shoulder followed by the other. Yes. Perfect.

“Okay there.” Sehun huffed with a pleased smile. “Now move,” and Tao did. The new angle was _heavenly_. Sehun’s body tensed with a few experimental thrusts from Tao, and one, in particular, made Sehun squirm under him with a surprised, sharp breath. “Oh fuck, _fuck_. There. Keep -- ah, Tao, please don’t --”

“I won’t,” Tao assured, hooking his arms around Sehun’s thighs to hold him close as he rolled his hips against Sehun’s ass, hitting the same spot over and over. “You feel amazing, Hunnie.” He panted.

“Oh my god, so do you. _Ah_ \-- Tao. I want you to come inside me,” Sehun moaned, and purposefully clenched his muscle around Tao. "Come on, Tao, I need it. Please. Come in me," Sehun whine. Tao gasped sharply and in response momentarily broke the rhythm of his thrusts with one particularly hard thrust that pushed a lewd groan from Sehun. “Fuck. _Sehun_ ,” Tao moaned brokenly which pleased Sehun to no end. “Alright, brat,” Tao growled and picked up the pace. His thrusts were strong and unremitting and Sehun couldn’t keep his eyes open just as much as he couldn’t stop the stream of moans flooding his lips that were broken into pieces by each slam of Tao’s hips. _Yes_. This is what he wanted. Repeatedly Tao fucked into him hard, pounding into Sehun’s ass unforgivingly, and each time his cock hit his prostate Sehun’s cock jerked in response. Sehun’s cock was dripping with precum, he could feel it slicking the skin just under his navel and fuck, this was amazing. It’s been so long. Too long, and Sehun wanted -- no, _needed_ to come with Tao’s cock inside him. He needed it so bad. He wanted to feel so incredibly full clenching around Tao’s shaft as he rode out his orgasm, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to finish on this stimulation alone.

“You can get tighter for me, can’t you, babe,” It wasn’t as much as a question as it was a command, and Sehun opened his eyes to stare hazily at Tao. Tao was on his knees with his rough but warm hands tightly gripping Sehun’s thigh and hip to hold him still. His beautiful sun-kissed skin glistened with sweat, his hair was disheveled with strands sticking to his forehead, and he just looked like an absolute wreck. Sehun answered by nodding and squeezed his muscles tightly around Tao’s throbbing cock. And when he did so he gasped because holy fuck he could feel Tao's piercing. It was faint but Sehun felt he little metal bar rubbing against his sensitive insides, and god it was incredibly hot. "Tao. Tao, I can feel it." Sehun breathed and Tao grinned knowingly. "That's so sexy, fuck." Sehun could feel Tao’s cock jerk inside him before Tao’s pace doubled and Sehun kept his hold tight around Tao. “Yeah, just like that Hunnie. You’re so good, you’re perfect.”

The words sat low in Sehun’s gut, pooling a new heat from his chest down to his cock. His cock twitched from the praise and he really, really needed to come. So for the first time since they started, Sehun reached between his legs and stroked himself. The sensation was overwhelming for both; Sehun arched his back and reached out a hand to hold a death grip on Tao’s forearm and Tao went from pounding into him to grinding his hips against his ass. “Come on. Come for me, babe. I need to feel it.” Tao rasped, and Sehun was close. So close. It wasn’t going to take much longer, not with how sensitive his body was right now. And finally, when Tao moved his hands down to harshly squeeze Sehun’s ass and spread his cheeks apart that was it. Sehun pumped his shaft just a couple more times before he was finally spilling his hot load onto his hand and torso. Tao’s thrusts picked up once more, and it wasn’t but a few more hard, relentless thrusts later that Tao was pulsing come into the condom. Sehun’s body was so sensitive that he could feel Tao’s cum filling the condom.

They both went limp, both spent and exhausted. Sehun stares glassy-eyed at the ceiling while Tao sat back on his knees, pulling out. Sehun winces at the sudden empty feeling. He peered down his body at Tao whose was catching his breath with his eyes closed. “Holy shit,” Tao sighs, and Sehun grins wide, nodding in agreeance.

“And why did we wait so long to do this?” Sehun jests.

“You tell me,” Tao retorts to which Sehun holds up a suggestive finger at him. Tao laughs easily and slides the condom off, tying it then tossing it into the nearby trash. He almost misses. "I'm not ready for round two, yet."

Sehun rolled his eyes and scooted over to one side of the bed. He was dirty and gross, hot and sweaty, but more importantly, he was too lazy to get up and clean himself. He didn't want Tao to bother, either. He just wanted Tao to come to him. “Come here?” Sehun held out a hand to beckon Tao to him, and Tao does. Carefully he lays next to Sehun, but Sehun notices his hesitation. “What?” He asks, giving Tao an incredulous look. “Is this..okay?” Tao asks demurely. 

Sehun blinks, clearly not understanding. “Is 'what' okay?” He finally asks but when Tao doesn't answer right away Sehun guessed. “Cuddling?"

Tao nods. Oh. Oh, yeah. Somehow that feels more intimate than sex.

“I mean, are you okay with it?” Tao asks directly. Sehun takes a moment to think it over. He did call Tao over to him. Was it subconsciously him wanting to be held by Tao? Would cuddling be okay? Sehun wasn’t completely sure, but he'll figure that out later. “Yes. It’s fine, now come here.” Sehun grabs Tao’s arm and drapes it over his midsection.

“So bossy,” Tao mumbles but there’s no bite to it and Sehun smiles smugly because yeah, he is.

It’s not until his adrenaline’s gone down and his breathing evened out and he tries to lay on his side that he really feels the sharp pain in his chest. Somehow he completely forgot about his nipples being pierced. “Ow, oh my god,” he breathes and Tao sits up on his elbow. “Why the fuck did I get my nipples pierced?” Sehun heaves a heavy sigh and pouts his lip.

“Because I said it would be sexy?” Sehun lightly smacks Tao’s arm.

“That is not true.”

“Is it not?”

“It’s _not_.”

“Hm, okay.”

Sehun gave Tao a pointed look that made Tao make a short, mirthless laugh. “What?”

“I didn’t get my nipples pierced just for _you_.” Tao propped his chin on his hand and raised a brow. “So, you did it partly for me?” He teased. Sehun wanted to turn away and pout, but considering how sore his chest felt he knew that would be an awful idea. So instead he puffed out his chest and turned his head away.

“You look so cute when you’re pouting.” Tao leaned in and nuzzled his face in the crook of Sehun’s neck. Sehun leaned his head away but Tao easily pulled Sehun in closer to him, although carefully. Sehun didn’t struggle but he also didn’t acknowledge Tao’s advancements, though, it was hard to ignore completely Tao’s warm lips on his neck and jaw. “Don’t be such a brat,” Tao whispered against his skin. A shiver jolted down Sehun’s spine, and Tao's mouth was now lightly pressed to his ear, his hot breath ghosted against the shell of his ear. “I think it’s flattering that you did it partly for me,” he teased, kissing Sehun’s ear. “And I really can’t wait to play with them.” Sehun’s breaths quicken and surprisingly his cock twitches when he feels Tao’s fingers lightly glide up his chest. He couldn’t hold back the soft whimper the higher and closer Tao brought his fingers to his sensitive nipple. “Tao,” Sehun gasped. “You’re not supposed to touch them.”

“I know. I know.” Tao drew away his hand to place it back on Sehun’s taut tummy and Sehun exhaled. “I just hate waiting.”

“Could've fooled me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing. Can we sleep now? I’m exhausted and achy and it’s basically your fault.”

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Not."

"Night."

Tao hummed and settled in next to Sehun. Sehun laid out on his back while Tao cuddled next to him but not before pulling the sheets up over them both. Tao was warm in his own right, and though Sehun was still a bit heated from sex, Tao’s warmth was welcomed and calming.

Sehun easily drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> School has been so demanding and I honestly have been thinking about writing this chapter for so long. I would love to hear feedback or thoughts and comments.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter emotionally hard to write and has left me exhausted.  
> I feel the need to warn for alcohol and a vomit scene.  
> So if that's not okay with you then tread lightly!
> 
> *Please note that edits are a possibility!

A streak of sunlight cut through the curtains right across Sehun’s face.  
  
When Sehun turned his head away his cheek brushed against the top of Tao’s head and the soft little hairs tickled Sehun’s nose making him sniffle. He brushed the few strands away and repositioned his head to settle against Tao’s again, snuggling in closer to him. Sehun had just drifted back into a light doze, just on the edge of sleep when a loud, ear-piercingly sharp beeping went off. It startled him from his haze, and with a frustrated sigh Sehun sat up carefully and looked at the nightstand on Tao’s side of the bed where the noise was coming from. Why was it even set for... 6 AM? An even better question, why did Tao still have a digital alarm clock in this day and age? Was his phone not enough? Weirdo...Sehun made a note to poke fun at him about it later but right now he needed to shut the damn thing off so he could go back to sleep.

Out of laziness, Sehun shook Tao’s shoulder in hopes to wake him, at first he shook him gently, but when Tao didn't respond he tried shaking harder. It would be so much easier if Tao could hit the snooze button because _it’s right there_ but of course Tao sleeps like a log so there goes that. It wasn’t until Sehun slung Tao’s arm off him to reach over and shut the damn thing off did Tao stir and roll over causing Sehun to halfway fall on top of Tao in the process. “Oh,” was all Tao said and continued to roll over. With an exasperated sigh, Sehun reached just a little farther and finally slammed the snooze button. “Yeah, ‘oh’ to you too,” he grumbled.

Sehun was wide awake now.

He sat up and stretched, moving to sit on the edge of the bed and let his legs dangle over the side. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Sehun glanced around Tao’s room. He didn’t get to really look at his room last night for obvious reasons, but now that he had the chance to Tao’s room was...a lot like a ‘Throwback Thursday’ Instagram post. The walls were covered with band posters, some mainstream and some obscure, but most of them definitely seemed like they would have been relevant in high school and not a twenty-something-year-old guy. It was amusing and Sehun would have to tease Tao about it later.

Aside from the wall-to-wall band posters, Sehun also noticed that Tao was unexpectedly very neat. It Sehun was being honest he thought Tao’s room would match his grunge style and be unkempt but it was the exact opposite and Sehun kind of felt bad for assuming because his room was actually tidier than his own. Tao had clothes in the hamper sans the ones they stripped off last night, his nightstands cleared of trash or dishes and everything seemed to have its place. Now Sehun felt very self-conscious about his own room and was incredibly glad that they came to Tao’s place instead of his. Yikes.

Sehun looked over at the pile of clothes scattered around the bedside and suddenly remembered that he was supposed to text Jongin last night and totally forgot. Getting off the bed Sehun sidled over to the pile of clothes on the floor. His phone should be in the pocket of his pants, hopefully, because he doesn’t remember doing anything else with it. He reached down and grabbed his pants and sure enough his phone was there. Dropping his pants on the floor, Sehun started checking all the unread notifications from social media and texts. As he did, he idly rubbed his bare chest with his free hand. Specifically around his nipples where the muscles were sore and tender, and massaging the irritated skin around the piercings seemed to help ease the ache.

When Sehun got around to checking his texts he noticed that in his inbox he had several unread texts which were more than usual. Sehun wasn’t much of a social butterfly after all, so when he checked his inbox he saw that there were a couple messages from Jongin and... oh.

_Oh_.

A few from Chanyeol too…?

Sehun bypassed the texts from Jongin and went straight to reading Chanyeol's. Chanyeol hasn't texted him in _months_ and Sehun needed to know why.

_Chanyeol (3:23 AM)_

_Heya! I just came across an old picture of us on my first open mic night! Your rainbow hair was so cool hahaha anyway it made me think of you. Hope you’re doing great :)_

Sehun squinted at the first text. “Of course it would make you think of me, idiot. I'm _in_ the picture…” he murmured, rolling his eyes. Though, Sehun thought back to that night. It was a weekend in early April last year and Jongin had dragged Sehun out because Jongin _insisted_ that Sehun meet the handsome, goofy but very charming guy Chanyeol. When they arrived, Chanyeol’s performance had just started and Sehun couldn’t take his eyes off him, immediately enamored. Sehun was a couple drinks in when Chanyeol came up to him at the bar and offered to buy him another drink...and another until they ended up sloshed and making out on the back patio of the bar. Thinking even more about it, Sehun remembers that that was the night he actually fell for Chanyeol. He was amazing and so, so talented. He still is. But he remembers that night clearly and how he was absolutely captivated by him. Chanyeol was as beautiful as an angel and has a voice as breathtaking as a sunset. And, to top it off, Chanyeol also had a natural knack for composing music and writing captivating lyrics.

Despite the ache in his chest that followed remembering that Sehun smiled at his phone and read the next text.

_Chanyeol (3:36 AM)_

_Sorry. I’m sure you probably don't really want to hear from me but I just wanted you to know you were on my mind …and I hope to see you at the open mic night tomorrow._

Sehun’s chest tightened as he quickly skips to the last text.

_Chanyeol (4:09 AM)_

_Shit. I'm sorry Sehun. Those texts were so inappropriate. I hope that I didn't wake you. I feel bad for bothering you so late. I'm sure it doesn't surprise you that I'd had a few too many at this point haha...anyways ttyl_

Sehun’s heart drop.

Of course. Of _course_ , Chanyeol was drunk texting him. How classic. So _cliche_. Sehun should have known Chanyeol wouldn’t be texting him that shit sober, but still, he couldn’t help but feel agitated or even...let down. Sehun stared at the text for a couple moments longer before he was startled by the sleepy sound of Tao’s voice.

“Hi,” Tao said softly but groggily. Sehun looked over his shoulder and instantly smiled at the sight. Tao was practically _glowing_ in the rich early morning light that cut through the blinds. He looks gorgeous even if his hair is a disheveled mess because his bright, lopsided smile is so alluring and more than enough to make up for it.  
  
“Hi yourself,” Sehun replied with a smile, tossing his phone on the bed. Tao sat up to stretch before he reached his arms out toward Sehun. Sehun kneeled on the edge of the bed and clambered over to him as Tao beckoned him over with a warm welcoming embrace.

“Did you sleep okay? How’s your chest?” He asked as Sehun settled down in between his legs with his back pressed against Tao’s chest. Tao lazily flung the covers back over them.

Sehun looked down at his chest. “Uhm...They’re a little tender,” he murmured, frowning. Around his nipples were a little red, but nothing to be alarmed about. “But I think they’re okay.”

Tao kissed Sehun’s nape sweetly. “Good, and did you sleep okay?”

Sehun hummed and rolled his neck to the side. Tao took the invite and kissed along the side of his neck. “Hmm...Fine. I suppose. Despite you practically sleeping _on_ me,” he jabbed playfully. Sehun could feel Tao’s giggle against his neck.

“It’s not funny,” Sehun replied bluntly, but with an easygoing smirk.

“Sorry,” Tao offered, not sounding sincere at all.

Sehun turned in Tao’s hold and kneeled in front of Tao with his arms on either side of Tao’s hips. “You,” Sehun started, voice low as he leaned in closer, holding Tao’s gaze for a moment before he drifted his eyes down to ogle Tao’s lips. “Don’t sound sorry at all.”

“No. I am. I swear” Tao licked his lips.

Sehun quirked a brow. “...Are you?”

Tao nodded quickly, locking his eyes on Sehun’s lips. “Then prove it,” Sehun smirked.

“Okay,” Tao said easily and leaned in to close the space between them. The kiss was slow and sensual and in no time progressed to heated and heavy. Sehun urged Tao’s lips apart to deepen the kiss, enjoying how soft and malleable Tao’s lips were and how they fit perfectly to his own. In no time their breathing became rapid and irregular and when Sehun pulled away he grinned at the other. Tao was already a hazy mess, his pupils were dilated, cheeks flushed, and his grin was lazy and crooked.

“That good, huh?” Sehun teased, giving Tao a quick kiss on the lips.

“Yeah,” Tao breathed, smiling wider.

“You always look so good after I kiss you.”

“You can kiss me some more if you want.”

“Oh, can I?” Sehun leaned in and collected Tao’s lips again, and Tao gladly lets him. Tao brought his arms up to linger around Sehun’s broad shoulders as Sehun moved to kiss along his jaw.

“Hm, I want you,” Sehun mumbled, slowly trailing his fingers down the side of Tao’s body.

Tao shuddered under his touch. When Sehun kissed down his neck Tao whimpered and it sent a jolt of arousal straight to Sehun’s cock. He sounded so needy and incredibly sexy and Sehun wanted him. Tao whined when Sehun pulled away.

“You’re so hot,” Sehun breathed against his lips, “I love your lips,” he pecked Tao’s lips a couple times, making Tao giggle. It was so adorable it earned Tao another quick kiss.

“Then you’re going to love them even more.”

Sehun just looked at him puzzled while Tao grinned and urged Sehun back. “Here. Get on your back.”

“Wha-- Oh.”

“Yeah, hurry up.”

“Uhm, excuse me. You can’t rush perfection.”

“I’m not. I’m rushing _you_.”

Sehun’s mouth dropped, fighting and losing trying to hold back a smile. “Wow, okay. You know, I can leave?”

Tao scoffed. “Okay, but it’d be _your_ loss,” he quipped, moving to settle between Sehun’s legs. Whatever retort Sehun had prepared died on his tongue instantly when he saw Tao lick his lips suggestively. Oh. Sehun swallowed hard. “Okay, well, I…”

Sehun came down Tao’s throat pathetically quick but in all fairness, Tao gave him an incredible blowjob. The best one Sehun’s ever had honestly. “Holy shit, Tao. How are you so good at giving head?”

Tao giggled. “Practice makes perfect.”

“Wow. Yeah.” Sehun finally relaxed against the bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath. Tao wiped his mouth and chin and licked his lips clean, grinning smugly as he eyed Sehun. “You okay, Hunnie?” Tao’s voice was gruff but Sehun could _hear_ the grin in his voice.

Lazily Sehun held up his index finger and closed his eyes. After a moment he nodded and put his hand down. “That was…”

“Amazing?”

“Definitely. Any other talents I should know about?”

“No. I think that about does it.” Tao slid down beside Sehun. Sehun turned his head to the side, coming face to face with Tao. Tao looked gorgeous and was gazing at him so lovingly with such tender eyes that it was almost frightening. Feeling slightly overwhelmed, Sehun drifted his eyes downwards and saw that Tao was half-hard.

“Oh. Here, let me…” Sehun reached in between them to take his length into his hand. Tao’s eyes fluttered shut, his lips parted on a soft moan as Sehun started to stroke him. “You’re so sexy,” Sehun whispered, leaning in to kiss Tao’s forehead. Tao’s cock was slick with precum and when more leaked out Sehun circled his thumb over the head. “Hunnie..” Tao whined as Sehun quickened his pace.

“Come on, Taotao. Come for me,” Sehun whispered against Tao’s cheek. Tao moaned loudly, his brows knitting together. “I’m close,” he panted, canting his hips into Sehun’s fist. It was awkward for the position, but whatever it was all he could do as he chased his orgasm. It didn’t take long for Tao to come. Tao released all over Sehun’s hand and some on his thighs as Sehun stroked him dry. Sehun pressed a soft kiss to his forehead then nose as Tao relaxed next to him.

“Thanks,” Tao huffed.

Sehun chuckled. “I think I should be thanking you.” Tao smiled and tipped his head up to kiss Sehun. They kissed slow and sweet just for a moment because Sehun pulled away and sat up. “I really need a shower.”

“Yeah, you do.”

Sehun scoffed. “You’re one to talk. I’m going to start the shower.”

Tao rolled over with a groan. He was settling in for another hour or two rest when he heard a frustrated yell from the bathroom. “Tao, come turn on your dumb shower!” With a smile, Tao headed to the bathroom.

“It’s not that hard to figure out,” he teased.

“Be quiet and help me.”

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

Sehun still wasn't sure how Tao convinced him to actually go to Chanyeol's open-mic.

After he left Tao’s apartment, but not before an awkward first meeting with Tao’s roommate Luhan, Sehun couldn’t stop thinking about the texts that Chanyeol sent him. He never responded and didn’t have plans to, but he couldn’t help wonder if he should bring it up to Chanyeol tonight or just let sleeping dogs lie. As far as Sehun knew, no one else knows about the texts and it should probably stay that way. Sehun hasn’t even told Jongin and wasn’t sure if he would. He wanted to, honestly, but he also didn’t want to get into it with Jongin again because he already knew what Jongin would say.

The more Sehun thought about it the more going out tonight seemed like a bad idea, but here he was, walking down the bustling street with Jongin and Kyungsoo. The open-mic night was held at a local bar downtown. For a long time, this bar had been their favorite to go to especially after their first time because the drinks were good, the atmosphere was inviting and, for Sehun, because of Chanyeol.

Sehun felt anxious. The usual crew was going to be there which is good because more distractions or whatever, but still, sitting and hanging out with Chanyeol had his stomach in knots. Kris was also going to be there which didn’t make Sehun feel any better and actually made him feel worse.

“Hello? Earth to Sehun?” Jongin nudged his shoulder.

Sehun narrowed his eyes and glanced over at him. “What?”

“‘What’.” Kyungsoo scoffed and Jongin frowned.

“Are you alright?” Jongin asked, slowing down his pace. He looked concerned and Sehun hated that look and hated being the cause of that look. “Yeah. Just thinking.”

Jongin nodded, not pressing the issue any further.

“So, as I was asking.” Kyungsoo started. “What are you and Tao anyway? Your status, I mean.”

“Like relationship status?”

“No, Facebook status. Yes, relationship.” Kyungsoo snapped. Sehun could hear Jongin giggle.

Sehun puckered his lips and flushed. “Uh, I don’t know?” He shrugged a shoulder. “We haven’t actually talked about it…”

“So….then are you guys just fuck buddies?” This time it was Jongin asking.

“No,” Sehun answered curtly. “We’ve only had sex once.”

“ _Once_?” Kyungsoo peeked over Jongin to give Sehun an incredulous look.

Sehun frowned but kept his glare straight ahead. “Yeah. Once.”

“So, how was he?”

Sehun bit the inside of his cheek. “Really...fucking great actually,” he couldn’t fight back the grin.

“Like as in the best you’ve ever had, or?” That was Kyungsoo.

“Well, he gave me the best head I’ve ever had.”

Jongin grinned widely. “Wow, that’s saying something -- Ow! Why do you always hit my arm…”

“If that’s the case then I would date the fuck out of him.”

“Is that why you’re dating me? Because I give awesome head?”

“That and you have an ass that doesn’t quit.”

“Wow, and here I thought you liked my strong moral principles and core values. Silly me.” Jongin grinned as Kyungsoo grabbed him by the waist to tug him closer. Sehun could see from his peripheral Jongin awkwardly lean down to give Kyungsoo a quick smooch.

“This could be you and Tao, y’know.” Kyungsoo jabbed.

Sehun forced a snicker before going silent for a long moment. “Uh, I think it’s going to be awkward enough.”

“Sehun…” Sehun could hear the worry laced in Jongin’s voice. Jongin came to a full stop while Sehun and Kyungsoo took a couple more steps ahead of him. Sehun only stopped when Jongin grabbed his shirt, forcing him to turn and face him. “Hey. We can turn around if you want? I know you and Chanyeol are okay and all, but I know you’re ---”

Sehun yanked his shirt out of Jongin’s grip. “I’m what?” He spat.

“Nothing,” Jongin answered quickly, casting his eyes down. Kyungsoo stood awkwardly with his hands in his pockets and avoided looking at either of them probably trying to give them a private moment.

“Then just drop it, okay?”

Jongin nodded and all three of them walked in silence the rest of the way, aside from Kyungsoo making quiet comments to Jongin.

Okay, so Sehun walked in silence the rest of the way.

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

Inside the bar was hot and sticky and dark. It was also loud and crowded, too, but that was normal. Sehun didn’t expect anything less but it still wasn’t any less annoying or gross.

Sehun sent Tao a text to let him know he had arrived and where to find him which was at the bar, and Tao simply said he was on the way so Sehun shoved his phone back into his pocket and waited. Just a few minutes later Jongin was yelling something at Sehun about where he and Kyungsoo were going though Sehun barely heard him, they left before Sehun could actually find out. Tao was taking longer than Sehun had liked and one by one, rowdy, tipsy people left and right was bumping into him, shoving and yelling and Sehun definitely regrets coming here. He thought about retreating until the next person to invade his personal space was Tao.

“Hey!” Tao yelled over the thumping music.

“Hey,” Sehun replied weakly, hoping his smile disguised his annoyance, but the unsure look on Tao’s face said it did not. Sehun looked away from Tao’s face and took a moment to check Tao out. He was dressed differently than usual yet it was still his style. Slim, tight black jeans and a matching loose but casual dress shirt with the first few top buttons left open to show a good amount of his inked chest. It was so simple but still incredibly sexy. The complete opposite of Sehun’s plain white t-shirt and ripped blue jeans. Oh, and his backward cap because he couldn’t be bothered with styling his hair.

“Want a drink?” Tao asked and Sehun nodded. As Tao ordered the drinks Sehun glanced around the bar. It had been a while since he’d been here but everything looked the same. If not for the addition of a few lights and tables.

The drinks came and Tao handed one to Sehun. Sehun didn’t bother to ask Tao what he ordered and honestly, he didn’t really care what it was as long as it’s alcohol. It was blue and green and looked delicious. Sehun took a large sip and was delighted that it was fruity and strong. He loved a good, strong mixed drink. Sehun already wanted another one so he held up his drink and leaned in close to Tao so he didn’t have to shout. Being so close, Sehun could smell Tao’s distinctive scent of peaches and spice so Sehun lingered and even pressed his lips close to his ear. “I want another drink.” Before he stepped back Sehun gave Tao a peck on the cheek and the surprised look on Tao’s face made Sehun grin but Tao ordered him another.

Tao turned from the bar to face Sehun and waited for his other drink. Sehun was familiar with the look Tao was giving him. Dark, hungry, wanting so Sehun stepped in close again. Close enough that he was able to wedge his knee in between Tao’s legs. “You look really good. I almost feel underdressed.” Sehun licked his lip and gave Tao a quick look over.

Tao’s lips part and his eyes fell to Sehun’s mouth. “You’re not. You look really good.” Tao spoke quickly only raising his voice slightly because of their close proximity. “You always look good.”

Sehun smirked. “Always?”

Tao nodded quickly. “Yeah, even in those godforsaken khakis,” he grinned and Sehun smacked his arm.

“Sorry I have a dress code for work and can’t dress like I live in _Little Five Points_ every day.”

“Hey, that place is awesome.”

“It’s awful and you know it,” Sehun scoffed and leaned in even closer so he could reach past Tao for his new drink, but Sehun didn’t miss the way Tao’s body tensed when his thigh pressed rather firmly to his groin and held it there. “You good?”

Tao swallowed hard. “Y-Yeah.”

Sehun slowly closed the small gap between him and Tao to give him a tender kiss. It was innocent enough but entrancing enough that when Sehun pulled back Tao chased his lips and blinked his hazy eyes open. “Let’s go on the back patio?” Sehun suggested and Tao nodded.

It was a little quieter out back because it was less condensed. Thankfully they didn’t have to yell anymore and it was so much, much cooler outside despite it still being humid. When they walked around the corner they were waved down by Jongin who was sitting with Kyungsoo and...Chanyeol and Kris. Sehun frowned, but Tao waved back and lead them over to the large picnic table.

“Hey, guys!” Chanyeol greeted as they approached the table. Sehun didn’t miss the way Chanyeol’s eyes quickly left Tao to linger on him but Sehun avoided looking at him in the eye. Tao and Sehun had taken the seats across the four with Sehun sitting across Jongin and Kyungsoo but adjacent to Chanyeol and Kris. Sehun sat a little more demure, facing slightly away from the other two.

Tao immediately turned his attention to Chanyeol. “So dude, are you excited?!” Sehun chanced a glance at Chanyeol before he caught Jongin’s eye but ignored his concerned look. Chanyeol was lounging back in the metal seat that he must have pulled up to the table because it definitely didn’t belong. His hands were behind his head and he had a giant, gorgeous smile sprawled across his handsome face. His boisterous laugh hit Sehun’s chest like a train.

“Yeah! I mean, it’s always exciting. I really like performing, but it gets my adrenaline going!”

“And why don’t you have an actual band again?” Kyungsoo drawled, leaning on the table to rest his chin in his hand and peering past Kris to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol laughed easily and scratched his neck, looking down at the mug of beer in front of him. A nervous habit Sehun recognized right away. Sehun looked away and busied himself by taking another sip or two from his drink.

“Uh, well. I just….I guess I haven’t found the right people?”

Sehun looked up again but at Kris when he heard Kris scoff but not look up from his phone. “You’re just too picky.”

“Hey, that’s not true!” Chanyeol pouted.

“It is. Yixing has offered --”

“No. No. No.” Chanyeol raised a finger and turned slightly in his seat in Kris’s direction. Unfortunately, that meant Chanyeol faced Sehun’s direction, too. “Don’t drag him into this. Listen, I love Yixing, he’s wonderful and talented --”

“But?”

Chanyeol sat up straighter now. “ _But_...I have zero use for an accordion with my music…”

The roar of laughter from the group brought a small smile to Sehun’s face. As the laughter died down, Tao was still laughing, hysterically, and Sehun gave him a weird but amused look.

“It’s not that funny, Tao.” Sehun murmured fighting back a grin and elbowing him.

“No, it is. Can you _imagine…_ ” Tao couldn’t even finish his sentence and it caused the group to collectively laugh again.

“Hey, hey, hey! Sup my guys!” Baekhyun yelled, coming over to the table with two large pitchers of beer in hand. Following behind him were Jongdae and Minseok carrying a few empty beer glasses each. Everyone turned their attention to him and yelled their own form of greetings and cheers. “What's so funny? I just got here so you can't be having that much fun.” Jongdae rolled his eyes and gave Minseok a Look. Baekhyun sat the two pitchers on the table and the other two sat the glasses down and grabbed spare chairs and joined in the cluster. The table was now reasonably crowded and everyone had to scoot in closer to make room for the three of them, but that was okay. That just meant Tao got to move closer to Sehun on the bench, well, meant that Sehun had to tug Tao closer because he was still laughing and had his head down on the table.

"Not much. Tao’s just having a giggle-fit.” Sehun answered dryly, giving the three of them a ‘what can you do’ kind of look.

“Why though?” Minseok asked.

“Apparently he thinks Yixing playing the accordion was hilarious for whatever reason," Kyungsoo answered, downing his beer.  
  
Tao’s head shot up and wiped the corners of his eyes. Careful to not smudge his eyeliner. "Because it is?! I mean, who even plays those anymore?!"  
  
"Yixing, obviously." Sehun drawled before taking a sip of his fruity drink and avoided Tao’s eyes when Tao gave him a look of betrayal.

“It’s just weird. That’s all.”

Sehun glanced up from his drink to look at Jongin and Kyungsoo who had matching grins and looking over Tao’s head so Sehun turned around to see what was so amusing and almost spit his drink out.

“Can’t be as weird as having such an inane obsession with Gucci to actually get a Gucci tattoo.”

Tao paled and turned around. Lo and behold, Yixing stood right behind him with a very placid smile. “You said you’d never tell anyone!” Tao whined. Sehun’s eyebrows rose a notch as he stared at Tao because he doesn’t recall seeing a Gucci tattoo despite seeing him completely nude less than 14 hours ago.

“That was before you broke my heart by poking fun at my obscure but very underappreciated talent.”

“Yikes.” Jongdae murmured and the table laughed brightly, including Kris.

Baekhyun reached over and slapped Tao on the back. “It's alright pal.” He chuckled. “We all have our weird tattoos.” Everyone cackled when Baekhyun turned his head and slowly shook his head mockingly as if he was pitying Tao.

Tao shrugged Baekhyun’s arm off with a frown.

Yixing ignored Tao’s sulking grumbles and moved on to greet everyone. Kris actually stood up and gave Yixing some weird half-hug thing that was only slightly awkward since he had to lean over the table. “Glad you could make it,” Kris said. Yixing smiled and squeezed in next to Tao on the edge of the bench and next to Baekhyun. “I am delighted to have been invited to attend,” Yixing answered simply.

Minseok filled up a few of the glasses with beer and had everyone pass them around. There was a lot to go through and Sehun swore he heard Baekhyun say he had more on the way. So it was going to be one of those nights and Sehun still had his other drink to finish first.

“So what songs are you going to sing?” Jongdae asked.

“Yeah, you never told us!” Baekhyun chimed in. The table’s attention was on Chanyeol now. Except for Kris’s, his attention was on his phone but it didn’t seem to bother Chanyeol though it bothered Sehun for whatever reason.

“It’s... a surprise.” Chanyeol chuckled but looked Sehun’s way. Sehun stared right at him and held his gaze before looking down.

"Well, are you at least going to tell them the actual surprise or?" Kris asked, not looking up from his phone.  
  
Once again everyone's attention was on Chanyeol.  
  
"What's he mean?" Jongin asked, setting his beer down.  
  
Chanyeol flushed and pursed his lips. "Well, okay. So tonight is so special because there's going to be a music producer here who Junmyeon invited to come and here I perform.  
  
"Oh my god!" Baekhyun shouted, slamming his fist on the table and standing up. "Dude, that's so fucking cool!" The rest of the table were spouting their astonished praises and congratulating Chanyeol.  
  
"I know! And if the producer guy likes my performance then he might just sign me on his a record label.”  
  
Tao nearly dropped his beer and yelled, “What- what?! Record label, music producer, here, tonight?” Chanyeol tried to bite back his grin but he couldn't. His beautiful smile was wide and proud. Everyone at the table cheered and howled their congratulations again, patting his back and disheveling his already messy hair that was tied back in a bun. Even Sehun couldn't fight back his smile because he knew Chanyeol's worked for years on his music and composing an album. Doing everything he could to reach the big leagues in the music industry. It was really heart-warming that he was going to get this chance.

“This calls for some shots!” Jongdae yelled and dragged Minseok up to go order some.

Sehun watched as Kris put his phone down and kissed Chanyeol’s cheek. Chanyeol turned his head and they kissed head on and as the table said their mocking ‘oohs and aahs’ and kissy sounds Sehun looked away. Then Sehun felt a hand on his thigh and up at Tao who was laughing at something Kyungsoo said or done, Sehun didn’t know but what he knew is that he really wanted to kiss him right there but fought against it. It might be awkward to kiss Tao right after Chanyeol and Kris kissed or something.

A couple hours past and several drinks later it was finally time for Chanyeol to get ready to perform. Excusing himself, Chanyeol stood up and everyone wished him luck. No one else had to leave at least for another hour or so but Kris left with Chanyeol. By now a good amount of their group was either drunk or at least tipsy having already gone through four pitchers of beer and two rounds of shots. At least Sehun could confidently say that he was drunk, or that's what Tao told him. And when it was time for them to leave to go to the show floor but Sehun stayed put. The rest of the group brushed it off as he was too drunk so Jongin and Tao urged everyone to leave and assured them that they'd be there in a minute. No one argued so now it was the three of them.

"Hunnie baby, are you going to be okay?" Tao's voice was gentle as his touch. He rubbed Sehun's back and placed a couple kisses on his shoulder.

"Sehun?" Jongin looked worried but Sehun finally responded with a slow nod.

"Yes, I'm fine. Can we go now?" Sehun didn't see Tao and Jongin exchange looks.

"We can stay out here---" Tao tries but Sehun cuts him off. "No. I'm going inside." Sehun stood up way too fast and wobbled but Tao was there, helping him to his feet. It wasn't a secret that Sehun couldn't hold his own with alcohol but if he had to be here and hang around Chanyeol and see Chanyeol kiss Kris then he was going to do it drunk.

“I’ll help him, Jongnini. You can go catch up with the others.”

You sure?”

“Yep. We’ll be just a minute.”

“Okay, if you’re sure.” Jongin went ahead and headed back inside, leaving Tao and Sehun alone.

"I should have kept you in check,” Tao mumbled and adjusted to wrap his arm around Sehun’s waist. “Okay, drunkie. Let's go."

“Why don’t we go somewhere else?” Sehun slurred and leaned his head on Sehun’s shoulder.

“Don’t you want to see Chanyeol sing?”

Sehun grimaced. “Nope. Sure don’t.”

“Awh, but I want to. Will you go watch him for me?” How could Sehun refuse that pathetically cute look Tao was giving him. Sober Sehun probably could but not drunk Sehun.

“Hnng...Fine.”

Tao helped Sehun walk not-so- gracefully down the steps and almost tripped a couple times.

On the show floor, everyone was most definitely drunk or tipsy, with a few people in clusters sitting around the bar either making out, dancing or just talking. It was loud and hot and the heat hit Sehun hard and only influenced his drunken state that much more. Tao managed to find Jongin and the rest of the group. They were able to get decent spots near the front of the stage. Everyone was here including...Junmyeon? Sehun looked in horrified confusion. Blinking several times to make sure he wasn’t just seeing things, he squinted and His eyes went wide as he saw the side profile that resembled Junmyeon because it was him. He stared for a good 40 seconds at his boss and how he was standing so incredibly close to Kris. Then his eyes drifted down and saw that they were holding hands rather intimately. Laced fingers and everything. Sehun must have looked like a whole different kind of wrecked because Tao was whispering something in his ear that he couldn't really comprehend but Sehun nodded anyway.  
  
"Okay, just checking..." He thought he heard Tao say, but he couldn't be sure. All his focus was on Junmyeon and Kris were holding hands. Why? Why were they doing that? Kris is with Chanyeol, right? Does Chanyeol know about this or is Kris...cheating on him? No, not literally right in front of him? Sehun lost his train of thought when the crowd cheered impossibly louder and he looked up to see Chanyeol walking across the stage, waving and smiling and looking so, so good. He looked like he was born to be on stage. As Chanyeol sat at the piano Sehun caught his eye and Chanyeol smiled at him a little differently. It seemed...apologetic.

“Ayo waddup,” Chanyeol greeted in the microphone and the crowd cheered. Sehun grimaced. Awful. “I want to thank everyone for coming and supporting me especially my friends. Without their encouragement, I wouldn’t be...uh, as confident about performing.” Chanyeol laughed and Baekhyun cheered extra loud, practically climbing up on Jongdae’s shoulders, or trying to. “Uh, tonight I’m going to sing a rendition of a personal favorite song of mine. Before Sehun could do anything like run away or die, Chanyeol started and the crowd hushed. Sehun felt his heart drop as soon as Chanyeol started playing  _All of Me_ on the piano, and if it weren't for Tao steadying him on his feet he probably would have collapsed. Through his wavering vision, Sehun saw Jongin turn to stare at him and Chanyeol’s apologetic smile made sense now. This was the first song Sehun heard Chanyeol play this song, and it was his favorite too. The song was slow and soft and Chanyeol’s voice was angelic,  just absolutely breathtaking. He couldn’t take his eyes off Chanyeol when Chanyeol locked eyes with him at certain parts of the lyrics.

Sehun felt sick.

As soon as the song started, it was over. It went by too slow and too fast. The crowd whooped and hollered and applauded Chanyeol, rightfully so. Chanyeol accepted the applause humbly, waving and saying his thanks to the audience.

Sehun had to go. He removed himself from Tao’s hold and stumbled off towards the restroom. Sehun could faintly hear Tao calling out to him as he pushed and shoved his way past the horde of sweaty patrons and hopefully towards the bathroom. Unfortunately, in his drunken haze, Sehun managed to make it out a back door instead of the bathroom. It was probably for employees only, but he absolutely didn’t care. Couldn’t care. Not when he felt so sick. The door slammed shut behind him and Sehun stumbled into the nearest wall. Nausea clawed up his throat, and Sehun tried to force down the sickening feeling but he couldn't. Several times his body contracted violently and forced the alcohol up and out. And when Sehun finally stopped heaving he lurched forward against the brick wall, panting and blinked the tears out of his eyes. Sehun wasn't sure if he was crying from vomiting or being upset but he sunk to his knees just missing the translucent bile on the ground as he heaved again. Drinking on an empty stomach was a bad idea but at least there was nothing left.

Sehun couldn't get the song out of his head, specifically Chanyeol’s voice, and out of frustration, he threw his hat off his head and right onto the ground. Coming here was so stupid. Such a stupid, stupid idea. What was he thinking? Sehun fought back tears as he relaxed against the cool brick. Several moments later he heard the back door swing open with a click. He was expecting it to be Jongin or Tao, hell even Yixing but he wasn’t expecting it to be Chanyeol. Fuck.

With a cloudy gaze, Sehun glared at Chanyeol. Chanyeol stood still, frozen in place with a water bottle in here. “Sehun…” He whispered, approaching him quickly. “Are you okay?” He looked Sehun over for damage or anything. “Here, drink this.” Chanyeol held the water bottle up to Sehun’s mouth. Sehun reluctantly accepted the water as Chanyeol gently tipped the bottle up. First, he took a mouthful and swished, spitting out the nasty taste in his mouth then the next few gulps were for much-needed hydration.

“Are you alright?” Chanyeol asked again.

“Go away.” Sehun turned his head away from him.

“Sehun…”

“Go away, Chanyeol.”

“We need to talk.”

“We don’t actually. We literally have nothing to discuss.” Sehun turned to glare at Chanyeol. The look on Chanyeol’s face should have smoothed the hard lines of Sehun’s but anger only built up. Sehun had so much to say, so much he wanted -- needed to say.

“Listen, about those texts ---”

“You had no right to text me that shit, Chanyeol!”

“I was drunk --”

“I don’t care! Drunk or sober, it was...” Sehun bit his lip. “You had no right. Do you...know how hard it’s been trying to get over you? And - and then you pull that shit? What’s wrong with you?” Chanyeol looked down and away, staying silent. “Well?! Y-You moved on. You have Kris, or had, I don’t know and I don’t care --”

“Wait, ‘had’?” Chanyeol looked confused.

“I saw him holding hands with Junmyeon. Right in front of you. So. Good choice there,” he scoffed and looked away, feeling a little satisfied.

“Oh. I know.”

Sehun jerked his head back to look at Chanyeol in horrified amazement. “You _know_?”

“Yeah. We’re, uh. We’re in an open relationship….” Chanyeol admitted smiling fondly. Sehun was stunned into silence and didn’t even blink for a couple beats.

“Wow. Okay. Well. Cool...” Sehun mumbled.

“Sehun, listen…”

“Did you pick that song on purpose?” Sehun stared at the ground and his tone was level now.

Chanyeol was silent for a long moment and Sehun thought he had his answer but Chanyeol finally spoke up. “You know I love that song...”

“And you know that was the first song I ever heard you sing and you expect me to think it was a coincidence that you chose that one after sending those texts and knowing I would be here? I thought you were smoother than that, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol chuckled, scratching the back of his neck, but Sehun couldn’t find the humor in this. Chanyeol joined Sehun on the cool ground, not sitting right next to him but close enough. “Well, if I’m being honest. I thought that I don’t know. Maybe since Kris and I are in an open relationship that maybe you might want to give us...uh...Another try?”

Sehun turned his head and stared at Chanyeol hard, looking for any sign of joking but no. He was serious. “Chanyeol--”

“Hear me out Sehun. I miss you. I didn’t realize what I had with you and how much I would miss it, miss you. And Kris is fine with this. He gets it. He’s not the jealous type...obviously. And I miss you, your laugh, jokes, lips. Your everything.”

“No. No. Absolutely not.” Sehun scrambled to get up but fumbled the first time. Chanyeol stood immediately and grabbed Sehun’s arm but Sehun jerked away from his touch. “Don’t. Just don’t. You need...You need to just go.”

“Sehun—” They were both standing now. Sehun leaned against the brick for support with his arms crossed and avoided looking at Chanyeol who stood in front of him only arm's length away.

“I thought you loved me,” he mumbled.

The silence was heavy and tense. Sehun watched Chanyeol’s jaw clench and shift uncomfortably, but he continued. “You told me that you cared for me that you loved me and I believed that.”

“Sehun, I do care for you,” Chanyeol interjected.

“No, no.” Sehun held up his finger. “You _did_. You did until Kris came along," he smiled bitterly. “Chanyeol, you asked me 3 months into our relationship to move in with you, and like an idiot, I did. I moved in and not even 5 months later you dumped me.” By now Sehun was fighting to keep tears from spilling down his face.

“Sehun…”

Despite his efforts, the tears started to roll down his face. He didn’t want to get so emotional because but he thought back to all the nights he’s spent curled up next to Jongin, crying and all the days he spent gathering his belongings from Chanyeol’s apartment, and how for months he just wanted to be alone. It was too much and with alcohol, in his system, it just wasn’t a good combo. “And now you want to get back together with me? While being with Kris? I’m not against open relationships or anything, I’m just not interested.”

"Don't...think of it like that. I thought that if we still cared for each other then why can't we be together?" Sehun was quiet for a long moment then Chanyeol slowly stepped forward and extended his arm to comfort Sehun. “I’m sorry --” he started but Sehun pressed closer to the wall. “Don’t,” he hissed, swatting Chanyeol’s hand away. “Don’t. Just don’t bother.”

“No, Sehun. Come here. I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I know I did but I'm sorry.” Chanyeol pulled Sehun into his embrace and hugged him tightly. Sehun inhaled Chanyeol’s scent deeply, he smelled familiar and new at the same time. Chanyeol hugged him for several moments and when his grip relaxed and he pulled back just slightly Sehun looked up. He held Chanyeol’s gaze and when Chanyeol closed his eyes and leaned in he followed suit. Chanyeol cradled Sehun's face in his palms. Chanyeol’s lips were wet and tender and at first, the kiss was small, cautious, unsure, but then, grew more intense. Soon Sehun was losing his thoughts into the kiss and pulling Chanyeol closer to him. They shuffled back towards the brick wall, not breaking the kiss. Chanyeol’s body was pressed flat against his and his thigh rubbed firmly at Sehun’s groin. Whining into the kiss, Sehun parted his lips and Chanyeol slipped his tongue into his mouth. In some distant thought, Sehun internally winced that he probably tasted disgusting considering he vomited not that long ago and high doubted the quick swish of water helped but Chanyeol was leading so he just followed. They stayed close, kissing for several long moments until they heard the door click. Instantly they pulled away from each other awkwardly. Both looked towards the door to see Jongin stepping out the door.

“Oh thank god,” Jongin breathed, placing a hand on his chest. “I thought you ran away and passed out somewhere. Guys, he's out here!" Jongin called out behind him and soon enough Kyungsoo, and Tao piling out the door too. Sehun’s face heated. Jongin rushed over to him, and Chanyeol stepped back. "Sehun are you okay?” He asked, placing a hand on Sehun's forehead. Sehun merely nodded and looked away when Jongin clasped his hands on his cheeks. “You’re so warm and your face is flushed. Are you...sure you're okay?” Jongin eyed Chanyeol. Chanyeol looked away guiltily.

“Yes.” Sehun snapped and swatted Jongin’s hands away. “Well, no. I don't know. I...want to go home.”

“I’ll take you home, Hunnie.” Tao offered.

“No. Tao, you can stay. I’ll be fine.” Sehun said, the irritation clear in his voice.

“Hunnie, come on...”

Sehun had already started to walk off when Jongin gave Tao a sympathetic look. “I’ll text you, Soo.”

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

“Sehun, wait up. Let’s stop and talk, please?”

“I don't want to, Nini. I just want to go home and forget tonight.”

“I know but that’ll just make you---”

“Make me what? Pathetic? A terrible person?" Sehun stopped walking and turned around to face Jongin.

"No. I was going to say feel worse, but what’s going on? Why was Chanyeol outside with you? What did he do?"

Sehun stopped walking and threw his hands up, laughing dryly. "Because it’s true. I’m a pathetic and terrible person. I….Uhg, I made out with Chanyeol tonight." Sehun admitted in an exasperated tone. Jongin's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped. It would be amusing if the situation wasn't so fucked up.

“What?”

“Yep. Right before you guys came outside. He said he wanted to be with me again and then we kissed. It happened.”

“Wait, I thought Chanyeol was with Kris?”

“He is, but they’re in an open relationship.”

“Oh,” Jongin replied. Surprised written all over his face. “Well that’s cool, but what about Tao? I thought you guys were a thing?”

“Me too. I mean, I'm hooking up with him, but..."

"But you're keeping him an arm's length away emotionally even though you might actually care about him?"

"Get out of my head, Nini...But yeah, I just don't know if it's real or if I’m using him as a rebound because I obviously can't get over Chanyeol.” Sehun sighs and places his hands over his face. “It’s not fair to Tao,” he mumbled. “Uhg, this is a mess. _I'm_ a mess. I need to go.” Without looking at Jongin, Sehun turned and started walking again, but Jongin grabbed Sehun’s shoulder, tugging lightly to get him to stop. “Hold on, Sehun. Just wait. You need to just chill and take a breath.”

Sehun stopped walking and took a couple of much needed deep breaths. “I feel like crying…” he mumbled and plopped down on the sidewalk. Jongin joined him a moment later and pulled him close to him, cuddling him. “You can if you want…” Jongin kissed the top of Sehun’s head when Sehun tucked into his arms.

“What should I do?”

“You know I can’t tell you that…”

“Yeah…”

“Do you like Tao?”

“....Yeah. I do.”

“And how do you feel about Chanyeol?”

Sehun was silent for a moment. How did he feel about Chanyeol? Chanyeol was handsome, talented, and caring but...So was Tao. Chanyeol was familiar and safe and Tao was...new and exciting and that was scary. Tao is loyal, considerate and so, so sweet. Despite Sehun constantly pushing him away he was persistent yet patient, and very understanding. He was silly and whiny and pouty and kind of weird but Sehun liked that, too. It dawned on Sehun that Jongin’s question was about Chanyeol and all Sehun could think about was Tao. Shit.

“I think I really like Tao,” he blurted suddenly. “Like, a lot.”

“Then you need to tell him that and stop toying with him.”

“I know. I mean, I will. I'm just...afraid."

"I know. I know the breakup with Chanyeol was rough but you can't let that keep you from dating. Unless you only want flings? Then that's fine."

"No, I want a relationship. Someone needs to take care of meeeee."

Jongin scoffed. "Yeah. I can't take care of you anymore.”

"But you're the best at it." Sehun pouted.

"Awh, thanks Sehunnie. But no. You have to find someone else."

"Hmph."

"Let's get going. I'm sleepy."

"Okay..." 

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

 

Sehun and Jongin got home late. They decided to walk back so they could take their time and talk some more. Something they haven’t really done recently. Jongin updated Sehun on his and Kyungsoo’s status and how they’re working out and Sehun filled him in on all his and Tao’s antics. Oh, and how much Tao really liked his nipple piercings. Jongin demanded a thank you for that but Sehun refused.

As soon they got home, Sehun turned off his phone and went to bed with Jongin. He didn’t have work until late afternoon which was a blessing because he knew he was going to have a slight hangover tomorrow. He had thrown up a couple more times that night until he finally dozed off in Jongin’s bathroom, and as much as he despised throwing up it always helped eased hangovers for the next day.

Shifting in Jongin’s hold, Sehun grumbled and buried his face into Jongin’s chest. Sleepily Jongin briefly squeezed Sehun before relaxing his grip again, but Sehun didn’t fall back asleep. Instead, he laid there and thought about last night. He wanted to never leave home again thinking about how he made out with Chanyeol and blew Tao off after spending such an amazing time with him. Maybe Sehun could convince Jongin to take care of him for the rest of his life. That might be easier than facing those two ever again because Sehun had no idea what his next move should be.

Sehun was rattled from his thoughts when he heard a few loud bangs echo through the apartment. Of course, Jongin wasn’t disturbed by this so Sehun carefully slid out of Jongin's grasp and groggily headed to the front door. He had no idea what time it was or who could be knocking on their door at this possible unreasonable hour, but either way, he was irritated.  
  
Unlatching the door, Sehun swung it open and came face to face with Tao. With wide eyes, he blinked a few times before it sank in that Tao was actually at his door.  
  
"Hey," Tao smiled weakly.  
  
"Hi," Sehun offered. "Uhm. Want to come in?"  
  
"No thanks. I have to get to work."  
  
"Oh. Okay..."  
  
"Yeah, sorry. I just came by to give you your hat. It was on the ground outside the bar..."  
  
Sehun looked down to see his cap in Tao's hand. “Oh.” It took Sehun a moment to remember that he had thrown it on the ground last night. Slowly he took it from Tao. "Thanks..."  
  
"Yeah, no problem..."  
  
The silence between them lingered and quickly became very awkward. Sehun felt like there was an elephant in the room that needed to be addressed but he didn’t know what it could be and just as Sehun was about to say something Tao broke the silence. "Chanyeol told me about, uh...everything,” he blurted out. “About last night.”

Sehun’s face reddened. “What...What do you mean?” Licking his lips, he shifted uncomfortably and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Look, I know that you guys made out last night.”

Sehun could feel his blood run cold. Swallowing hard, he nodded. “Yeah, we did.”

“...And that he’s your ex.”

For some reason, Sehun felt a jolt of shame run through his body. Probably because that information came from Chanyeol and not him. “Uh. Yeah. He is.”

Tao was silent for several moments, but it felt like forever. “So what does that make us?” he asked, sounding tired.

“...I don’t know.”

“Okay. Well, what do you want us to be?”

Sehun sighed heavily. “I don’t know! What do _you_ want us to be? Why is this all up to me? Why do we have to even be anything?"

Tao looked a little hurt and Sehun instantly regret the last bit that came out of his mouth.

“You know, I really like you, Sehun, but you keep pushing me away and I...have no idea what you even want anymore? You act like you like me and then you keep pushing me away. I’m not sure how to handle these mixed signals.”

“Uhg, I know, I know. Tao, I do like you. A lot.”

“But?”

“There’s no but. I like you.”

Tao smiled mirthlessly. “Then what do you want from our relationship? I mean, do you want to just be friends? Fuck buddies?”

“No! I like you more than to just be fuck buddies or friends...I just. I don’t know. I need some time, okay?”

“Alright.” Tao ran a hand through his hair. “Well, I need to get to work.”

“Tao.”

“Sehun, it’s fine. Take some time for yourself. Work things through or whatever you need to. I’ll see you around.”

Sehun watched Tao leave, staying put in the doorway for several minutes. How on Earth did he just fuck that up? All he had to do was tell Tao that he wanted to be in a relationship but the thought of being in another relationship scared him. He didn’t like who he was after his breakup with Chanyeol and for all, he knows it could happen again with Tao. Sehun slammed the door shut and from the other room heard Jongin call for him, but Sehun just pressed his forehead to the door and sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!  
> Sorry for the slow progress. University has been wild but I'm finally on summer break!! So hopefully there'll be plenty of time for me to write! (Can you tell I'm thrilled ahah)  
> Also, thank you for everyone's support. I really appreciate everyone who reads and leaves kudos, or doesn't, honestly as long as people are reading I'll be writing.  
> As usual, I'm usually on twitter or tumblr yelling about fic stuff so if you ever want to hmu with ideas or plots or whatever feel free!
> 
> Anyhow! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let's pray Sehun gets his shit together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _TENSE CHANGES_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hi everyone!! Long time, no see...Sorry;;  
> I just want to say that there are **tense changes** in this chapter compared to the first 8 but that's just with grammar!! The story is still continuing as normal.

Tao hasn’t been able to get Sehun off his mind.

Aside from going to work, Tao’s been hiding out in his room for the last couple weeks. Ever since his confrontation with Sehun a few weeks back, he's done nothing but work and sulk. Sehun said he needed time and Tao was going to give him the space he needed. So Tao hasn’t made an effort to see him or contact him in any way and assumes that they’re just going to avoid each other until it stops being awkward. If it ever does.

Still, Tao hates the thought of there being awkward air between them, but he doesn’t know exactly what to do. Sehun needs to come to him. He rolls on to his stomach and buries his head into his pillow, thinking back to his and Sehun's conversation. He keeps reminding himself that Sehun likes him. More than friends and more than to just be fuck buddies, too. Tao knows that much at least. What he doesn't know is why Sehun's so hesitant to be with him. Tao wants to assume he has commitment issues but that's not fair to Sehun. However, it's the only reasoning that makes sense.

Tao's had plenty of time to think about Sehun. The only time he doesn't think about Sehun is when he's tattooing, but that only clears his mind so much. He's not blind. He's noticed that Sehun doesn't walk by Electric Kiss anymore. He's not deaf either. He hears Jongin whispering his complaints to Kyungsoo about having to meet Sehun for lunch but Sehun refuses to come by. But when he's not noticing those things it's when Chanyeol comes in to finish his neck-chest tattoo. The thought of pawning him off to Kris or Kyungsoo or whoever else crossed his mind, but with tattoos... it's not that simple. Styles and availability factors a lot of that. At most everyone's booked already.

It’s close to 9 pm when Tao sluggishly walks out of his room and into the kitchen where Luhan’s cooking dinner. It smells absolutely delicious and it’s part of the reason why Tao even came out of his room. His stomach has been rumbling since he came home earlier and it's still growling as he pads over to the breakfast nook. “Hey,” he mumbles, plopping onto a stool at the bar and watches Luhan stir whatever he was cooking.

“Oh hey, stranger. Hungry?” Luhan offers, tilting whatever was in the pan to show Tao. “I’m making stir-fry.” Tao leans up to see. It looks as appetizing as it smells (incredible) so Tao nods quickly before laying his head in the fold of his arms. He doesn’t see the way Luhan frowns but he can hear the pity in Luhan’s tone. It makes him wince. “Tao...C’mon,” Luhan says as he moves the skillet off the burner. There’s a few clinks and clanks as he steps over to the sink. Tao doesn’t bother to look up even when he feels Luhan comb his fingers through his hair and getting caught in a tangle. His hair is greasy, unwashed for days and covered up by a cap, hair tie or baby powder. Tao can’t find it in him to care really.

“You guys weren’t even dating, and you’re acting like this was a big break-up or something,” Luhan says candidly. He has a strange was of admonishing Tao with the sweetest voice.

“I really like him though.”

“I know…” Luhan stops playing with Tao’s hair. The two are silent for a few moments before Luhan asks, “Uhm, would you wanna go on a double date this weekend? I was going to wait until you felt better but judging by how awful you look right now I don’t have that kind of time.”

Tao makes a face but Luhan can’t see it. “What,” he answers flatly.

“A double date.” Luhan reiterates, punctuating each word slower than before. “There’s this girl I uh, kind of like and long story short, her roommate just got dumped and she thinks a double date would cheer him up. It’s this Friday. So you in?”

“No,” Tao’s answer is curt. He doesn’t bother to look up.

“ _Taotao_ ,” Luhan whines and Tao ignores him. He hears Luhan huff in frustration and in the next moment Luhan’s carefully lifting his head up to make him look at him. “C’mon. I really need you. And you guys are in the same boat. Sorta.” He says airily and Tao just stares at him in silence then Luhan adds, “I mean….He... kind of just been dumped? And you have, too...ish? Look, you don’t have to like him just...have a good time with us.” Luhan gives him the prettiest yet most pitiful smile and Tao is having trouble resisting. So with a detached sigh, he nods. “Sure. Yeah. Whatever.”

“Nice! His name is Key and he’s...uh, pretty eccentric and likes to be pampered. Apparently. So maybe bring him a small gift? Or flowers? Or something?” Luhan lets go of Tao’s face and moves away. With a frown, Tao watches Luhan grab a couple bowls out of the cabinets. “Uhm, okay...” Tao finally says slowly. It’s all he can offer Luhan about the topic at this point.

“I’ll tell you more about him over dinner. Let’s eat!”

“Can’t wait.”

When Luhan tells him all about Key, Tao can’t help but compare him to Sehun the whole time.

 

* * *

 

Lately at night, right before bed, Sehun thinks about Tao.

Sehun’s laying on his side, blanket pulled up high on his body, almost covering all of his head except for the little opening he made so he can see his phone screen. After favoring several of Jongin’s Instagram updates from his date with Kyungsoo earlier and liking a few of Yixing’s Too Deep for Twitter tweets, Sehun finds himself pulling up Tao’s number. For a brief moment Sehun considers calling him, well, face-timing him because of his phone anxiety but the thought of Tao rejecting his call makes Sehun feel sick.

It’s not just Tao that Sehun’s been thinking about, it’s Chanyeol too. As he stares at Tao’s number he thinks about how it would be getting back with Chanyeol but then immediately thinks about Chanyeol with Kris, and can’t help but to feel that Chanyeol wants his cake and to eat it too. Sehun’s not the type to be in an open relationship. He loves to be spoiled and to be center of attention, so a relationship with Chanyeol in another, separate relationship, wouldn’t work out. The longer Sehun thinks about it the less appealing the thought of getting back with Chanyeol sounded.

Sehun’s thumb hovers over Tao’s number. He swallows hard, hesitating.

After several moments, Sehun closes out of all his apps and lays his phone down on his nightstand. He falls asleep with Tao on his mind.

The next morning Sehun hits the snooze on his phone several times before finally getting up.

He drags himself to the shower before getting dressed. He tugs on his khakis whilst scrolling through his notifications. He’s forced to put his phone down when he has to pull on his white polo and tuck it in. He hates his stupid work clothes. It makes him look like a goob. At least he can style his hair how he likes to counter the awful attire with his good looks.

Over breakfast, Sehun thinks about how it’s already been a few weeks since he’s seen Tao or Chanyeol. That also includes anyone else that’s associated with _Electric Kiss_ and it has everything to do with the fact that Sehun’s been actively avoiding everyone except Jongin. “ _Come by the parlor today. Everyone misses you_. :(” Jongin’s text says but Sehun’s not ready to just yet.

Sehun shoves a large bite of cereal in his mouth, leaving the spoon in for a moment as he quickly types back a reply.

 

_To: Nini ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ_

_No._

 

_From: Nini ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ_

_please?_

 

_To: Nini ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ_

_I have to get ready for work. Bye._

 

Sehun doesn't respond to Jongin’s reply.

The extent Sehun’s gone to avoid everyone has been to take the longer route to work (and home) so he doesn’t have to walk past the shop. It’s inconvenient, cute, but Sehun can’t bring himself to see any of the guys right now. Also, Sehun doesn’t bring Jongin his lunch anymore so if he forgets then that’s that. Though, because Jongin put up a fuss, Sehun made sure to write little reminders for Jongin and stick them on the fridge, sink, front door.

However, as much as Sehun tries to avoid everyone he can’t escape the awkwardness completely. The problem with hanging out with work buddies is having to actually see them on a daily basis. Sehun even feels awkward seeing Minseok and Jongdae in passing at work because he feels like they just _know_ . But the most awkward thing is seeing Junmyeon because now Sehun can’t help but see Junmyeon as his boss _and_ his ex-boyfriend's boyfriend's boyfriend.

**++++**

It's Friday and Sehun gets to work around 10 and by early noon Sehun’s standing behind the counter, as usual, resting his chin in the palm of his hand while he taps a pen on the surface with his other. He stares blankly out the large front windows, watching the rain come down. It’s a slow and rainy (and very boring) day. The most exciting thing Sehun had to deal with so far was to create an impromptu flower arrangement for some old lady’s recently deceased dog. Apparently, her dog had a preference for flowers. It was weird.

The rain makes Sehun think back to the first time he met Tao.

Tao sloshing into the shop, unapologetically wet and flirty as hell despite causing Sehun so much annoyance. It’s funny now, Sehun thinks, at the time he remembers how much he wanted to strangle Tao for making him do extra work at work. But then he thinks back to Tao helping him at work, too, and how sweet and charming Tao was. Again, Sehun has the sudden urge to text him. He reaches into his back pocket and grabs his phone, swiping the lock screen up and gets as far as composing a new message with Tao’s name in the recipient box but stops when he realizes that has to actually _type_ something out. He pauses, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, not knowing what to say. “Hey” seems too casual and “Sorry” doesn’t feel right. Sehun’s not sorry for his feelings, though, he feels bad how he handled things...but apologizing via text is just as bad as breaking up with someone through text. “I’ll just... go by _Electric Kiss_ after work…” He mumbles to himself.

Sehun doesn’t text Tao but instead messages Jongin.

 

_To: Nini ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ_

_Ok. I thought about it. I’m coming by today._

 

_From: Nini ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ_

_!!! when?_

 

_To: Nini ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ_

_After work._

 

_From: Nini ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ_

_Yay!!!_

 

With a heavy sigh, Sehun puts his phone away. The thought of seeing Tao in person has Sehun’s heart thumping against his chest and his stomach fluttering. He thinks for a moment that it might be a bad idea, but Sehun really wants to see him.

**++++**

It’s a couple hours later when Sehun’s shift is finally over.

The door dings open and Minseok walks in to relieve Sehun for the day. Sehun perks up instantly and doesn’t give Minseok a moment to breathe or dry off before he’s bombarding him with his complaints. “Oh thank god you’re here.” Sehun heaves with exaggeration and throws himself across the front counter, stretching out his long arms to let them hang off the edge. He turns his head to the side, eyeing Minseok who’s sauntering over to him. “It’s been such a slow day that I _almost_ thought about organizing the seed packets alphabetically.”

Minseok stops walking once he’s at the counter and gives Sehun a skeptical look. “Those are supposed to be in alphabetical order already…”

Sehun’s silent for a few beats then stands up. His mouth forming a small ‘o’ as he shifts his eyes around the room. “...I meant...to say by size….” He says carefully. The arch in Minseok’s brow judgemental as hell. His overall expression is a scary one so Sehun quickly changes the topic. “So anyway, can I go ahead and leave a little early?” He asks. The smile he gives is sheepish but hopefully endearing enough that Minseok will actually let him leave. Minseok’s not his boss, however, he’s definitely like a manager and takes on responsibilities around the shop when Junmyeon is unable to. Minseok squints at him for a moment before closing his eyes with a shake of his head as he leaves to the back of the shop. “Is everything done?” He asks from the backroom, unhooking his apron from the hanger. “Cleaning, order logs, --”

Sehun interjects quickly “-- Arrangements scheduled, till already counted, and I even unpacked the magazines and ripped off the address labels. Yes, it’s all done and then some. So, please, can I clock out?”

Minseok pulls his apron over his head carefully, eyeing Sehun with the same skeptical look. He studies Sehun for a moment then shrugs, adjusting his name tag. “Then sure. Go ahead.”

“Cool.” Sehun grins and dashes away from the front counter. He rushes past Minseok in the backroom, untying his apron in the process. He’s in such a rush that he barely manages to hook his apron on the hanger. Sehun moves quickly to grab his stuff from the small storage compartments.

“You got somewhere to be or?” Minseok asks with an amused smirk, watching as Sehun almost trips over his own feet.

Sehun finally stops running around frantically and is quiet for a moment as he slides his time card in the machine. He mulls over his answer, debating how much he wants to tell Minseok in case things don’t go as planned. As in, in case he doesn’t see Tao or Tao doesn’t want to see him. That thought makes Sehun’s chest tighten for a moment. Sehun purses his lips and focuses on the blinking text on the time clock system. Finally, Sehun settles on a safe, vague answer. “Something like that,” he says. Once his time is cleared, Sehun puts it back in his slot and moves towards the small fridge to grab his lunchbox. Minseok doesn’t say or ask anything else. Which is good and for the best.

In his haste, Sehun finally does trip over his own feet and accidentally kicks over a stack of plastic coverings that scatter all over the floor. The covers are slick, made of plastic, and are the single hardest thing to ever pick up in the whole world. With a loud groan, Sehun hangs his head and falls to his knees.

Then the door chimed open.

“Make sure you pick those up,” Minseok says and walks out to the front. Sehun hears him greet the customer.

Sehun begins to pick up the plastic sleeves, grumbling to himself as he does but abruptly stops when he hears a familiar voice echoing from the front. All at once, Sehun’s stomach sinks and his heart is in his throat. It’s Tao’s voice. Tao’s here. In the shop. _Tao is in the shop_. Dropping whatever plastic wrappings he had successfully picked up, Sehun shuffles closer to the back door and peers out the small square window. He sees Minseok behind the counter and Tao on the other side, dripping wet. This time Tao doesn’t wring his shirt out on the floor which is a good call because Minseok would eat him alive if he did. Sehun checks Tao out. His clothes are damp and clinging to his body in seriously all the right places. It really should be illegal for Tao to wear tank tops on rainy days. Then Sehun gets a peek at his face and can’t help but notice that the bags under Tao’s eyes are a little more prominent than usual and his hair, despite being wet, looks unkempt. Sehun frowns and keeps himself hidden from view as he listens in on their conversation.

“What can I get for you today?” Sehun hears Minseok ask, friendly and professional as ever.

“Hi,” Tao replies timidly. Sehun can see Tao glance around the shop briefly, even takes a glance at the back door and Sehun moves out of sight. Hopefully. Sehun waits a few seconds before changing to look out the small window again. Tao’s attention is back on Minseok and Sehun hears him ask, “I’d like to buy a Burgundy rose. Please.”

“Just one?” Minseok confirms. Sehun winces at the judgemental tone in Minseok’s voice. “You don’t want a bouquet?”

“Nah. Just one...” Tao answers. Sehun swallows hard, and barely hears his response but going by the expression on his face...Tao looks shy, maybe even bashful.

“Oh ho ho. Well, I’m going to guess this isn’t for your mother.” Minseok teases and Tao giggles nervously, scratching the back of his neck. Sehun’s chest tightens and he can’t fight the small smile that creeps on his face.

“Good guess, it’s not for her...”

“Who’s the lucky lady?” Minseok asks. “Or guy, or…?”

“I don’t know about lucky, but I was told he likes to be pampered...So I thought maybe a flower would be nice.”

“So for a date?” Sehun watches Minseok leave the front counter and wander over to the rose stocks.

“Yeah. Roses are classic right?”

Minseok chuckles, walking back to the counter with a rose in hand. “Roses are classic in a _bouquet_. A single rose is more cliche than anything, but it’ll work.”

“Well, that’s all that matters. I guess.”

Sehun doesn’t listen in on the rest of their conversation. It suddenly struck him that Tao’s going on a date. Tao is going out with someone else. On a date. His chest hurts, a thrumming ache buried deep in the center and his eyes burn blinking back tears that threatened to fall. After some time Sehun hears the door chimes open and close. That’s when grabs his lunch bag and walks out of the back room, leaving the mess on the floor.

“Oh. I thought you left out the back door or something. ” Minseok says as Sehun trudges past him. “I think the guy you’re seeing was just in here. The tall, cute one with the tattoos? I hope he’s not planning a surprise date for you because well, it kind of sucks that you just heard that.”

“Yeah, it does suck,” Sehun replies bitterly, shrugging his jacket on. “I’ll see you later, Minseok.” He pulls his hood up and rushes out the door.

This time Sehun doesn’t take the longer route home, trying to convince himself it’s because it’s raining hard and he doesn’t want to get soaked and not so he can glance inside the tattoo parlor. He tries to convince himself he does it just to see if Tao -- no, Jongin’s working.

He’s not.

++++

The rain lets up the closer Sehun got home.

It wasn’t raining _that_ hard anymore, but Sehun was soaked by the time he made it home. He slams the door shut behind him, the loud, hard thunk echoing through the quiet space as he angrily toes off his shoes and pulls off his hoodie. Sehun can’t get the thought of Tao on a date, an actual date, with someone else and it pisses him off. He feels hurt and angry and it’s all at himself. Of course, Tao has every right to date but Sehun feels hopeless to the thought that he’s missed his chance.

Sehun retreats to his room and changes out of his damp clothes. Throwing the wet ones in the hamper and changing into his comfy clothes, an old pair of sleep pants and thin tee.

The rain continues to come down, setting a perfect rainy atmosphere. The soft pitter-patter of water droplets falling on the roof to the sudden flashes of lightning and the low boom of thunder in the distance. He loves everything about rainy days. This time, however, he’s not able to enjoy it because his mind keeps wandering back to the conversation between Minseok and Tao.

Sehun wanders out into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. He does instant coffee because he’s lazy and can’t be bothered with buying an actual coffee maker, and Jongin doesn’t like coffee so it’d be a waste of money. Though, truthfully, the instant stuff tastes just as good, if not better, than what a coffee maker can brew. He sticks the measuring cup of water into the microwave, pressing a few buttons before hitting start. As he waits he thinks about Tao. He thinks about the rose Tao bought today and the reason.

Tao’s going on a _date_.

A date that isn’t with _him_.

Sehun has no right to be upset or jealous or angry but he is.

The timer on the microwave beeps and Sehun mindlessly grabs the glass measuring cup from the microwave, not but the handle, but by the bowl. Too distracted in his own thoughts to take into account how hot the glass would be. Immediately Sehun drops the hot glass from his hand, hissing in pain as the water spills into the sink. Luckily, the microwave is above the sink so most of the hot water splashes in the sink basket rather than on Sehun. Though, some water manages to soak the bottom half of his thin shirt. Sehun lets out a string of quiet curses and pulls the warm cloth off his body and slams the microwave door shut. Too busy with this disaster, Sehun doesn’t hear the front door open and shut, and doesn’t realize he isn’t alone anymore until he hears Jongin’s familiar voice whisper ‘whoa’.

Sehun turns around, standing up straighter and lets his shirt drop back down, but when he sees it’s only Jongin he instantly deflates. “Hey,” Sehun mumbles with disinterest, turning back around to slump over the kitchen counter once more, grabbing a hand towel to wipe up the water that spilled on the countertop.

“Good to see you, too.” Jongin chuckles and strolls over to the fridge.

“We live together. Seeing your face gets less exciting every time I see it.”

“Wow, someone’s in a pissy mood.”

Sehun scoffs. He gives up on making coffee.

Jongin leans over Sehun to grab a glass from the dish drainer, invading Sehun’s personal space though Sehun’s used to it and doesn’t bother to move either. “Anyway, I’m not here to stay. I just needed to come home and change before I meet up with Kyungsoo.”

“Cool beans,” Sehun says dryly.  

As Jongin fills up his glass with juice, he props himself against the open fridge door. Between the summer heat and the rain, their apartment gets hot and humid which usually isn’t an issue when the AC is on, but neither of them has bothered to flick the switch so it does feel incredibly gross in here right now. “So, what’s my best friend in the whole wide world in a pissy mood for?” Jongin asks, shutting the fridge door in exchange to opening the freezer door instead. Sehun finally turns around and watches Jongin stick his head in the freezer door.

“Stop,” Sehun says curtly. He doesn’t mean for it to come out as harsh as it did, but he’s really not in the mood.

Jongin goes silent. He chews on his bottom lip as he closes the freezer door and leans against the fridge. Still holding the now empty glass in his hand, Jongin crosses his arms and stares right at Sehun. They’re at a standoff and as soon as Sehun’s about to walk off Jongin finally says, “Tao asked about you,” and Sehun’s heart skips a beat. He doesn’t know what to say. Instantly he has so many questions and thoughts and emotions rushing through him. Why would Tao be asking about him? Or rather why is he asking about him? Sehun doesn’t know if he actually wants to know why.

Jongin must have picked up on that because the next thing out of his mouth is, “Look. I know it’s a sore spot but Tao asked about you and I thought you should know.” Sehun’s throat constricts. “Yeah and?” He tries his best to sound distant but Jongin sees right through him.

“Oh don’t act like that,” Jongin says, twisting his face in disapproval.

With a roll of his eyes, Sehun waves his hand dismissively and leaves the kitchen.

Jongin pushes off the fridge and follows Sehun out of the kitchen. “Why are you acting like this towards him?”

“Like _what_?”

“Like an ass?”

Sehun plops down on the sofa, his weight making the old springs creak under him. He props his legs up on the coffee table that’s in front of him and looks away from Jongin. Watching the rain drip down the window feels safer. “It doesn’t matter how I act towards him, anyway. “ Sehun starts. “He’s already seeing someone else.” He tries to bite back the disappointment in his voice, but he knows he failing.

“What?” Jongin asks, taken aback. “Already?”

“Yes, _already_.”

“How do you even know that?”

Sehun inhales deeply and runs his hands down his face as he exhales heavily. “Because I overheard him and Minseok talking today at work.” The confused look on Jongin’s face prompts Sehun to elaborate. “He came to _Twenty Flowers_ today and Minseok sold him a rose.”

“And that automatically means he’s seeing someone?”

“ _No_ , but Tao saying ‘I have a date’ automatically means he’s seeing someone.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah…”

“Well, if it upsets you this much then you should talk to him about it…”

“Oh, really? I never thought about that.” Sehun shifts uncomfortably and crosses his arms over his chest defensively. He knows Jongin’s right, and he wants to talk to Tao. He’s been trying to bring himself to talk to Tao but he chickens out every time. He’s afraid of rejection so he rejects Tao first before Tao can reject him. Jongin frowns. “Maybe you should apologize.” He says before turning to walk down the hall to his bedroom. Sehun doesn’t say anything but he hears Jongin’s soft pads coming back down the hall. “I think apologizing would be the best thing." Jongin continues, buttoning up his fresh shirt. "But you know me, I’m not really good at these things. I don’t practice what I preach.”

Sehun chances a look at Jongin, whose now leaning on the back of their small armchair, and once he meets Jongin’s pitiful gaze Sehun immediately breaks eye contact to stare out the window again. His safe place. “What if I said that technically I didn’t do anything wrong and I feel like I have no reason to apologize?”

“You kissed your ex-boyfriend while dating someone else.”

“We weren’t dating.”

“You were fucking though.”

“We fucked. _Once_. And since when does having sex make anything ‘official’? If that’s the case then—”

“Sehun.”

“What?”

“As your best friend, I’m allowed to be brutally honest with you without repercussions. I mean, do you even like Tao? Because from the sound of it you don't.”

“Yes, _Jongin_. I do.”

“Then why are you acting like this? I feel like I’m going in a complete circle with you. You need to talk to him before he gets too serious with that other person.”

“But --”

“Not ‘but’s. Seriously, Sehun. This person might be ‘the one’ for him or maybe he might think that and you'll lose your chance forever.”

“And what would I even say Jongin? Hey sorry I lead you on, kissed my ex-boyfriend and told you that I like you but I don’t want to date you but now that you’re going to date someone else I want to? I can’t do that. And you know what? Maybe….I’m nervous, okay? What if we _do_ date and he...he I don’t know? Gets tired of me or figures out I’m not all that he wanted and dumps me like….”

“Chanyeol?” Jongin offers softly.

Sehun's quiet for a moment to collect himself. “...Yeah." He mumbles, fidgeting with the fabric of his pants between his fingers. "That was seriously the hardest thing I’ve ever had to go through. Hell, I’m still not over it. Completely. Obviously.”

“Yeah, but you can’t stay hung up on that, Sehun. It’s not healthy for one, and you know what? Fuck Chanyeol for sending you mixed signals like that. In fact, you need to tell Chanyeol that you have zero interest in him anymore. Okay?”

“No, it’s not ‘okay’ but I will. I’ll text him…”

“Well, that’s a start at least. But okay, I should get going. Kyungsoo gets grumpy when he’s hungry...and when I’m late. Which I am.”

“Cute.” Sehun deadpans, now busying himself with his phone.

“Don’t be an ass. Anyway. Talk to Tao. I’ll be wanting the deets. I’ll see you later, Sehunnie.”

“Bye, Nini..”

  
++++

It's only been a couple hours since Jongin left Sehun to weight out his options. He decides that he loves Chanyeol but he's no longer in love with him and that he likes Tao; Tao's something he would take a chance on. It scares him but also excites him.

Sehun's curled up on the sofa with a big and soft comforter wrapped around him. The heavyweight relaxing his tense muscles. Along with his decision, he also decides that he needs to let Chanyeol know how he feels. So he doesn’t text Tao but he does text Chanyeol. Sehun tells Chanyeol that they should talk so Chanyeol offers to come over, which Sehun allows only because Chanyeol promised to bring food and iced coffee. Sehun hasn't eaten since lunch earlier that day.

But when Chanyeol actually shows up, looking tall and handsome as usual with his charming smile and disheveled but very cute look, well, to say Sehun didn’t think this through fully was an understatement.

Sehun falls back easily as Chanyeol pushes him down on the sofa. It creaks under them but the sound is drowned out by Sehun’s whimper that’s lost against Chanyeol’s mouth. Sehun wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s broad shoulders and finds himself pulling him in. Again, this is familiar and again, this is wrong. They shouldn’t be doing this. They’re supposed to be talking though, in Sehun’s defense, they did talk and this was supposed to be a goodbye kiss of sorts, not a make-out session, but when Chanyeol lingered too close to Sehun's face and Sehun didn’t stop him from advancing. But it’s when Chanyeol starts kissing down his neck and his large hands slide down his sides that a moment of clarity hits him. “Chanyeol. Chanyeol, _stop_.” Immediately Chanyeol stops, pulling away to stare down at Sehun with a confused expression. “We can’t do this," Sehun says breathlessly. "I don’t want to. Get off.” He shoves his hand against Chanyeol’s chest and pushes him back on his haunches.

“I’m sorry. I thought that you...?” Chanyeol says, voice small and with his shoulders hunched, he looks even smaller.

Sehun downcasts his eyes. “No. No, I’m sorry I don’t.” With a deep breath, he continues. “I actually don’t...want anything more than a friendship from you…” The words are hard to say; heavy in his heart and tight in his throat. He’s only able to murmur the bit that comes next. “I don’t have feelings for you anymore. I-I know what we were just doing might be a bit misleading but...old habits die hard, y’know?” Sehun huffs a mirthless laugh and tries to smile, and he does but it’s weak. He lifts his gaze to look at Chanyeol. Chanyeol is looking at Sehun as if he’s the only thing that matters in the world and for a moment Sehun wonders if he ever looks at Kris like that. “I’m sorry--”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Chanyeol interjects. “I should, actually. I’ve been thinking about you, about us, a lot lately. And the more I think about that night at the bar I realize just how much I've overstepped my boundaries. You know how I am when I drink…” A smile starts to form on Chanyeol’s cute face. “I can’t contain all my emotions. Not an excuse, but...That’s all I got.”

Sehun nods slowly and understanding. “It’s okay. I made a mistake too, so.”

"Are you and Tao going to go steady or...?"

Sehun shrugs because he really doesn't know. "I'd like to, but I don't know if he'll want to honestly. Besides, he's going on a date with someone tonight..."

"He is?" Chanyeol's brows crease and he sets a hand on Sehun's knee. It's innocent enough but Sehun still moves away. Sehun nods and reaches for the iced coffee and takes a sip. "Well, maybe it won't be a big deal..." Chanyeol says carefully. Sehun notices he's fidgeting with his hands. "Maybe..." Sehun mumbles. The air between them is tense and slightly awkward, and Sehun wants to end that immediately so he changes the subject. "Anyway, it’s okay if we still have dinner together, right?”

“Yeah, yeah. Sure!" Chanyeol chirps, his smiling brightening the gloomy room. He starts digging through the bags of food and plating it out on the small coffee table. 

"Uhm, how much do I owe you?” Sehun asks, gesturing to the food in front of them.

“Don’t worry about it. That kiss was payment enough and then some.” Chanyeol’s chuckle is low and cute, almost unsure if the little jab was okay or not but relaxes when Sehun starts giggling too.

++++

Once Chanyeol’s gone a couple hours later, Sehun cleans up and heads to bed. He doesn’t fall asleep yet and instead sends a thank you text to Chanyeol then opens a new text and inputs Tao’s name in the box. Without even thinking Sehun starts typing.

 

_To: Tao_

_Hey. Can we talk?_

 

Sehun hits send and stares at his phone. It's already a little past 8 and he's probably interrupting dinner or something, and really shouldn’t be expecting a reply but Sehun's so worked up from working things about with Chanyeol that he immediately wants to fix things with Tao now. Sehun doesn’t want to look away from the text box but when 5 minutes go by without a response he finally puts his phone down. He puts his phone down once more and curls up into his blanket. His mind starts to wonder. He thinks about seeing Tao and hearing his silly, borderline obnoxious giggle again and them going out on dates to the bridge at the park or getting food together at the market. But as more time passes without a response, Sehun’s thoughts start to drift in another direction. Thoughts of Tao laughing with someone else. Going to the park and market with someone else.

A wave of anxiety hits Sehun at once and suddenly he feels panicked and helpless. What if Tao’s with that other guy right now? What if he’s spending the night with him? Or what if Tao’s ignoring him? Sehun sits up and grabs his phone, unlocking it and starts to type out a long, drawn out and very panicked message. He almost hits send, his thumb hovering over the button but as he reads over his frantic message he slowly moves his thumb away. Even if Tao is with someone else right now, sending this crazy, panicked induced message wouldn’t change that. If anything, it’d only change how Tao sees Sehun.

Quickly, Sehun backspaces the whole message, closes all his apps and throws his phone on the other side of the bed.

 

* * *

 

Tao locks the door behind him with the rose in hand and his jacket hanging off his other arm as he follows Luhan down the stairs.

He's been having second thoughts about this date all day. He really doesn't know if he can go through with this, and he already almost didn't but Luhan was _begging_ him. How can he say no to that?

They make it out to the sidewalk, heading to Luhan's car when Tao feels his phone buzz. He assumes it's Key since Key has been texting him all day about literally nothing and everything with a few selfies thrown into the mix. Tao thinks he's going to open another selfie from Key but stops dead in his tracks when he sees Sehun's name on the sender. Luhan doesn't notice that he stopped walking nor does Tao tell him to wait, instead Tao quickly unlocks his phone and opens the message. It's simple enough but still manages to make Tao's stomach churn. 

 

_From: Sehunnie_

_Hey. Can we talk?_

Those are three words Tao's been both dreading and hoping for. Tao doesn't hesitate to begin a reply.

 

_To: Sehunnie_

_when?_

 

_From: Sehunnie_

_Now? If you're not busy..._

 

_To: Sehunnie_

_im not. ur place?_

 

_From: Sehunnie_

_Yes, if you're okay with that?_

 

_To: Sehunnie_

_k. omw_

 

Tao shoves his phone back into his pocket. He has to sort of jog to catch up with Luhan whose already heading back towards him. 

"Tao, what the hell. You could have told me you stopped--"

"I have to go. Something came up. I can't go on this date tonight. I'm sorry." The words just spill from Tao's mouth in a rush, leaving Luhan looking dumbfounded. "Dude, no. Do not ditch me. What's come up that you have to leave?" Luhan sounds angry and Tao can't blame him.

"Sehun," Tao answers quickly and easily and smiles dumbly while doing so. "He wants to talk."

"Tao..." Luhan says warningly but Tao's already shoving the rose into Luhan's chest. Luhan scrambles to take it, not wanting it to fall. "I'm sorry. Please tell Key I'm sorry, I'm just not interested." With that, Tao takes off in the opposite direction towards Sehun's apartment but stops abruptly when he hears Luhan call out his name. Tao turns and sees Luhan jingling his car keys in the air, looking annoyed and impatient. "At least let me take you, you dumbnut." Tao grins and happily accepts Luhan's offer. This will get him to Sehun's place faster than the bus or Uber. 

It's not even 15 minutes later that Tao's jumping out of Luhan's car with a rushed thanks and is already climbing the flight of stairs to Sehun's apartment. His heart is racing and he can hear it in his ears. He feels hopeful, almost too hopeful and it's scary but Tao's been waiting to see Sehun again for so long he can't find it in him to feel the least his cautious about how this will go. He just wants to see Sehun again.

Finally, he makes it to Sehun's door. He stops to catch his breath and to collect himself. The thought of Sehun being on the other side of this door, so close yet so far, has Tao all but vibrating with nerves. He only hesitates a moment longer before he's knocking on the door. The only thing louder than his heartbeat is the footsteps drawing closer.

Tao holds his breath when he hears the door locks unlatching.

Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has stayed with this fic! I planned to write so much this summer but a lot has happened and unfortunately, that didn't happen. I really hope this chapter will be worth the wait. I've already started on the next, which I hope everyone will enjoy (aka a long-awaited reunion of our fav boys,,,)
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes. I really wanted things to clear up with Chanyeol quickly, though I couldn't help myself adding in a moment of chanhun;;; as Sehun says, old habits die hard.
> 
> I do want to make a couple critiques, I do struggle with internal monologuing and expressing feelings internally, however, I tried my best so I really hope it's not a complete mess. Also, I feel like this chapter has been rushed, but I want to clarify a couple things:
> 
> \- It's been roughly 3 weeks since the bar incident  
> \- Tao and Sehun meet again on Friday evening  
> \- the '++++' means a continuation of the current moment and the horizontal lines mean either a different perspective or time lapse. 
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, concerns or anything you can always message me here or hmu on my ask.me:  
> https://ask.fm/mlnmoongle
> 
>  
> 
> **Edits might happen!**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I appreciate any feedback or kudos for encouragement!
> 
> A couple things:  
> \- I've planned this to be a 12 chapter piece, however, it might be shorter!  
> \- Please give Sehun a chance; he's defensive and guarded for a reason.  
> 


End file.
